


Rivestimi d'amore

by Ultranoir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - Fashion, Director Louis, Fluff, Harry un fotografo, Inspired from the devil wears prada, Louis è il direttore di un giornale di moda, M/M, Photographer Harry, Riferimenti anoressia, Top!Harry, accenni di violenza fisica, bottom!Louis, mi scuso per le banalità sul mondo della moda, molto vaga però
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranoir/pseuds/Ultranoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ispirato dal film "Il diavolo veste Prada", Louis è il severo direttore di un giornale di moda in cerca di un fotografo speciale per un servizio particolare ma, ahimè, le cose prendono una piega inaspettata.</p>
</div>cap. 1 - <em>se stesse tenendo la tazza di tè in mano probabilmente la farebbe cadere o comunque traballare per la momentanea scossa di adrenalina che lo ha attraversato, incontrando quello sguardo.</em><br/>cap. 2 - <em>Si è nascosto, si è nascosto da me.</em><br/>cap. 3 -<em> Istintivamente si ritrova a pensare che sarebbe disposto ad incollare pezzo per pezzo ogni frammento di quella maschera</em><br/>cap. 4 - <em>“Styles, portami da bere invece di stare a fissarmi...”</em><br/>cap. 5 - <em>Harry sente l’aria mancare, allunga una mano, ma le porte si chiudono sotto il suo palmo</em><br/>cap. 6 -<em> “Scusa, hai detto—intendi… aspetta, sei serio? Ti sei preso una cotta per Tomlinson?”</em><br/>[Larry Stylinson][accenni Ziam]<br/> 
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Heya** , finalmente riesco a pubblicare il primo capitolo di questa _cosa_ che mi è venuta in mente un giorno qualsiasi in un momento di noia. Mi dispiace per eventuali errori di distrazione che cercherò di correggere man mano che li trovo rileggendo di tanto in tanto ( perchè alla fine alcuni sfuggono sempre prima della pubblicazione ) mi trovate anche su **EFP** sotto il nome di **[England](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=44970)** , e ho pubblicato anche lì; **[click](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2864169&i=1) **. E' davvero molto tempo che non pubblico qualcosa e temo di essere arrugginita davvero tanto, diciamo quindi che è il mio nuovo debutto nel mondo delle fanficion! Inoltre una volta terminata la pubblicazione ho intenzione di tradurla in inglese, ma necessito di un aiuto perchè non sono molto ferrata in grammatica inglese lol, se qualcuno vuole farsi avanti, se mai avesse del tempo da perdere, può contattarmi attraverso tumblr [**QUI**](http://xo-hurricane.tumblr.com/) oppure **[QUI](http://me-anewerror.tumblr.com/)**. Buona lettura, vi voglio bene  <3
> 
>  
> 
> **; ultranoir**

*

I

_“Così, come il più bell'abito da sera, indossi il tuo sorriso; quel sorriso che ti ho cucito addosso con il mio amore più puro e pregiato, creato appositamente per te”_

Non è difficile stabilire quando la stagione cambia, i colori, le persone, gli ambienti prendono le tonalità del periodo in cui si va incontro. L’autunno e i suoi rossi e arancioni iniziano a farsi strada tra le foglie degli alberi, le piogge leggere che inumidiscono le strade e le nuove collezioni nel mondo della moda. Collezioni che vedranno nuovi vestiti, nuovi abbinamenti e mille altre cose che alla fine dei conti, girano sempre intorno allo stesso oggetto, ovvero il mondo della moda.

Il lunedì è un giorno particolarmente pericoloso negli uffici di Flamme, uno dei giornali più all’avanguardia e amati nel mondo della moda Londinese, nonostante un nome prettamente francese. Il lunedì è il giorno della prova, il giorno dell’uscita del numero settimanale ed insieme ad esso, critiche e commenti dal mondo esterno.

Negli uffici ampi rimbomba la falcata pesante e veloce di Louis che avverte i suoi dipendenti del suo arrivo. Borsa in mano, capelli perfetti e giacca rigorosamente Calvin Klein: un modello non ancora in commercio ma che Louis, con le sue giuste conoscenze, è riuscito ad avere in anticipo. Un perfetto Louis Tomlinson, così di lunedì, come di sabato.

Lauren, la nuova segretaria o per meglio dire _l’ennesima_ , si alza di fretta dalla propria scrivania, ticchettando al suo fianco con una leggera corsetta, tenendo delle scartoffie in mano, prendendo a camminare al suo fianco cercando di stargli dietro almeno fino al suo ufficio.

“Buongiorno Signor Tomlinson, è arrivata una e-mail da parte d-”

“Dov’è il mio tè?” la interrompe nel momento in cui mette piede all’interno del proprio ufficio, notando con disappunto evidente la mancanza della solita tazza sulla propria scrivania, vicino al numero settimanale della rivista.

“Oh, mi dispiace, vado subito!” esclama la bionda dandosi una scrollata e correndo via, portandosi dietro persino le carte che avrebbe dovuto lasciargli.

Louis schiude le labbra con un sospiro, socchiudendo poi gli occhi _ci vuole pazienza_ si dice, andando poi a sedersi, poggiando la borsa al fianco della propria sedia.

Osserva la copertina e sorride vagamente soddisfatto leggendo il titolo e gratificandosi dei bei colori che spiccano.

Il telefono alla sua destra suona improvvisamente destandolo dai propri pensieri e ruota il capo per guardare un istante in più il tasto che lampeggia prima di andare a premerlo

“Niall, buongiorno”

“Hey Louis! Buon lunedì!” la voce dall’altra parte è allegra e suona poco veritiera a causa del vivavoce leggermente distorto, ma Louis sa bene a chi appartiene e sa perfettamente che quell’allegria è sincera e genuina, come la persona a cui appartiene dopotutto.

“Abbiamo già qualche risposta?” chiede Louis iniziando a sfogliare il giornale senza però prestare molta attenzione al contenuto, soffermandosi solo di tanto in tanto a guardare alcune delle foto.

“L’articolo sulle nuove mode asiatiche sembra stia riscuotendo successo”

Louis può immaginare il sorriso ampio sul viso di Niall mentre parla.

“Bene, nomi che possono interessarmi o…?”

“Per ora solo blogger e lettori abitudinari”

Louis annuisce a se stesso umettandosi le labbra velocemente. “Fammi sapere”

“Senz’altro, buon lavoro!”

Niall Horan non appartiene al mondo della moda, per quanto ne sa Louis, probabilmente non ha nemmeno mai indossato un capo firmato. Lo conosce da quasi dieci anni: hanno lavorato insieme in qualche vecchio ufficio di qualche anonima rivista prima che Louis si facesse un nome e fondasse Flamme.

Non è stato facile, ma alla fine eccolo qui.

Niall si occupa principalmente di raccogliere le critiche al giornale, positive o negative che siano, si occupa di leggere blog e tenere informati i lettori sui siti della rivista. Un nerd per dirla tutta, un nerd che lavora per la moda. Rimane la maggior parte del tempo nell’ombra a lavorare nel suo piccolo appartamento e si diverte a smanettare con codici e cose di cui Louis non capisce un granché, ma si fida di lui e del suo giudizio e da quando lavorano insieme non gli ha mai dato modo di dubitare di lui. Si _fida_.

Quando Louis rialza gli occhi Lauren è ferma sulla porta che stringe tra le mani la tazza fumante di tè. Lo sguardo scatta leggermente sulla sinistra verso l’orologio a muro, _ma quanto ci ha messo?_

“Che stai aspettando? Forza portamelo!” le fa cenno di avvicinarsi con una mano e la ragazza poggia la tazza sul tavolo di vetro prima di schiarirsi la voce e fare un passo indietro. Louis nota il modo in cui si stringe le mani e si tortura le dita per il nervosismo e cerca nasconde con attenzione la piega divertita che le sue labbra iniziano a prendere.

“Signore è arrivato uno dei fotografi per il colloquio, il suo appuntamento era fra un’ora ma…”

Louis la guarda con attenzione e sembra pensarci su prima di annuire una volta e sospirare rumorosamente.

“Sì, va bene, fallo entrare fra un paio di minuti”

Si perde nella lettura di alcune email sul proprio computer quando sente un leggero bussare sulla porta di legno e vetro del proprio ufficio. Alza gli occhi sentendo già l’astio perché generalmente non sopporta le persone a quest’ora del mattino e specialmente di lunedì, ma si ritrova a fissare due bagliori verdi ed un sorriso smagliante che se stesse tenendo la tazza di tè in mano probabilmente la farebbe cadere o comunque traballare per la momentanea scossa di adrenalina che lo ha attraversato incontrando quello sguardo.

Scuote il capo velocemente quando l’altro si schiarisce la voce per attirare la sua attenzione e si alza velocemente in piedi cercando di mostrargli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

“Prego, si accomodi signor…?” inarca le sopracciglia osservandolo mentre si avvicina, in attesa di sentire il nome.

“Styles, Harry Styles” lo vede allungare una mano in sua direzione e Louis non riesce a trattenersi e così il sorriso professionale e perfetto appena accennato si trasforma deliberatamente nel sorriso ampio di un quindicenne nell’udire quel nome e unirlo al suo tono di voce tremendamente basso e _sexy_?

“Styles… _Harry_ , Louis Tomlinson, direttore di Flamme” sfiora la sua mano quasi impacciatamente prima di stringerla e trovarla tremendamente più grande della propria ed anche piacevolmente calda, deve ammetterlo.

“Quindi… lei sarebbe un fotografo…” non è una domanda, ma una affermazione che il suo cervello elabora con attenzione mentre si mordicchia il labbro inferiore distrattamente. Allunga un braccio andando a prendere la tazza di tè in un gesto del tutto automatico, ma non appena la avvicina alle labbra s’acciglia, osservandone il contenuto con una espressione quasi al limite dell’assurdo.

“Lauren tesoro…” chiama, alzando appena la tonalità di voce che suona più femminile ed isterica di quanto avrebbe in realtà voluto.

“Mi scusi” sorride questa volta verso Harry; un sorriso che nasconde una velata ira mentre prende ad alzarsi e camminando verso la porta, andando ad incontrare la ragazza che si stava giusto recando nell’ufficio dopo aver sentito il proprio nome.

“C’è del latte”

“Oh… oh! Oh mio Dio, ero convinta ch-”

“Lauren è stata la prima cosa che ti ho detto quando hai iniziato a lavorare per me! _Niente latte_ ” il tono si alza appena e nota con la coda dell’occhio l’altra segretaria, Eleanor, nascondere il viso dietro lo schermo del computer cercando di farsi piccola e silenziosa il più possibile e, come se non bastasse, sente gli occhi del fotografo nel proprio ufficio bruciargli la schiena.

“Sono mortificata vado subito a r-”

“No, non voglio che fai un altro tè, sei licenziata! Sono stufo di lavorare circondato da incapaci!” Il tono è volutamente alto in modo che chiunque nel corridoio e nei vari uffici vicini possano sentirlo e tenere a mente le sue parole.

Probabilmente una volta fuori dall’ufficio la ragazza piangerà, ma di certo questo non è un problema di Louis che adesso chiude gli occhi portando le dita a massaggiarsi la tempia destra, cercando di evitare l’imminente mal di testa che sa lo prenderà da un momento all’altro.

Quando ritorna nel proprio ufficio, cercando di tendere un nuovo sorriso sulle labbra, nota il giovane fotografo sfogliare la rivista e sta per parlare e chiedergli cosa ne pensa quando l’altro lo batte sul tempo con un “Era solo un tè…” il tono vago e calmo disorientano Louis che si ritrova a fissarlo con un sopracciglio alzato quasi, anzi, _letteralmente_ sconvolto dal fatto che qualcuno, soprattutto uno sconosciuto, potesse mettere bocca nelle sue decisioni in un modo tanto superficiale.

“Sono cose a cui tengo signor Styles; i dettagli sono fondamentali in questo lavoro” spiega, cercando di mantenere la calma e andando a sedersi di nuovo unendo le mani sopra la scrivania.

Harry non risponde, ma si limita a stringersi appena nelle spalle e ad allungare un raccoglitore nero verso di lui, sulla cui copertina c’è scritto il suo nome in caratteri d’orati “Questo è il mio book, se vuole dargli un’occhiata”.

Louis passa qualche minuto a sfogliarlo con attenzione, spendendo alcuni istanti in più su alcune fotografie leggermente più particolari.

Rimane immerso in un silenzio quasi mistico e Harry si chiede se l’espressione impassibile sul suo viso sia un segno positivo o negativo. Osserva i suoi occhi azzurri correre sulle immagini e delinearne i contorni e si ritrova a pensare che se avesse la sua macchina fotografa probabilmente gli farebbe una foto, ecco, proprio in questo istante, quando con concentrazione si lecca le labbra velocemente eppure con accuratezza.

“Le farò sapere.” è tutto ciò che esce da quelle labbra, improvvisamente, mentre il rumore del book che viene chiuso suona come uno schiaffo che lo desta da alcuni pensieri in cui si era perso nel frattempo.

“Come? Non mi chiede niente?”

Louis sospira rumorosamente inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia e si porta una mano alle tempie “Senta signor Styles, non ho bisogno di sapere che lavori ha fatto o quali siano le sue aspirazioni, mi basta sapere che è bravo con la macchina fotografica; almeno per ora. Quindi _ripeto_ , le farò sapere non appena avrò finito i colloqui con gli altri fotografi” Louis rimane tremendamente serio con quegli occhi azzurri, adesso gelidi come il ghiaccio, ed Harry davvero non sembra dell’umore per ribattere contro quello sguardo e così si limita ad accettare quelle parole, stringergli la mano e correre il più lontano possibile da quello sguardo omicida.

Quando Harry si ritrova sulla strada, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria autunnale di Londra, si scopre a sorridere leggermente nonostante non sia ben chiaro del motivo, visto il suo fuggire repentino da quell’ufficio come se avesse un drago alle calcagna. Volta il capo e alza gli occhi verso l’alto palazzo, osservando le varie finestre di vetro e tutte uguali. Quando ritorna con l’attenzione sull'ampio viale nota Starbucks dall’altra parte della strada e sente le gambe muoversi quasi d’istinto verso quella direzione. Un caffè, gli ci vuole, ma non appena entra nel negozio si lascia travolgere dagli odori forti e buoni che quasi lo stordiscono e gli occhi saltano sul menù a muro scritto su un’ampia lavagna e si ritrova, inevitabilmente, a leggere la scritta tè. Senza poterlo davvero controllare sorride e non ha idea del dove ciò che sta per fare lo porterà, ma di certo o meglio, _spera_ , farà sorridere qualcuno.

 

 

*

 

 

“Lo odio, cambialo, cambia tutto il look, quella cintura è tremenda, il magenta era di moda due estati fa…” borbotta scocciato e camminando avanti e indietro per la piccola stanza mentre Liam, scuotendo il capo, riappende gli abiti uno ad uno, cercando tra di essi altri completi da poter proporre.

“Louis, sto facendo il possibile, lo sai” dice il ragazzo, sentendo Louis borbottare tra i denti altri commenti davvero poco gentili.

“Lo so, sono solo… non sopporto niente da quando abbiamo iniziato a pensare a quel… sai… quel servizio” si porta le mani ai fianchi, bloccando il suo camminare isterico.

Liam schiude le labbra per parlare ma viene interrotto ancor prima di prender fiato dalla voce femminile di Eleanor, l’unica segretaria fidata che Louis potrebbe mai avere “Louis…” lui si volta a guardarla ferma sulla soglia e abbassa gli occhi a fissare il bicchiere di cartone firmato Starbucks che tiene tra le mani.

“Sei uscita? Non puoi uscire se non ti do il permesso lo sai”

Lei si affretta a scuotere il capo energicamente facendosi avanti e stendendo il bicchiere in sua direzione “No, scusa, me lo ha lasciato una ragazza all’entrata e ha detto di dirti che è da parte di un certo Harry Styles e…” fa una breve pausa, prendendo fiato “Che ha lasciato detto di dirti… _prego_ ” deglutisce sonoramente e Louis rimane a guardare il bicchiere quasi con aria stordita, combattendo però un leggero sorriso che sente formarsi agli angoli della bocca.

Va ad allungare la mano per andare a prendere il bicchiere “Va bene, puoi andare” si lecca le labbra “Ah… chiama Ralf Lauren e digli che sarò all’anteprima a mezzogiorno” lei annuisce sorridendo, prima di salutare con un semplice sguardo Liam ed uscire.

Louis osserva il bicchiere che tiene in mano e lo porta alle labbra, facendo un piccolo sorso “Uhm… zucchero…” mormora e storce le labbra prima di fare un altro sorso.

“Tu odi il tè con lo zucchero” Liam afferma, cercando di fargli notare una cosa già ovvia e appurata da tempo mentre in mano tiene un luccicante vestito rosso.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi” taglia corto Louis, osservando il vestito con una smorfia “E metti via quella cosa, è per il servizio sulla moda nel mondo dello spettacolo, non un servizio sul Moulin Rouge.”

 

 

*

 

 

Le luci soffuse e l’odore di incenso ridanno all’aria di quell’appartamento un po’ di calore. Quel calore che il bianco delle pareti e della maggior parte dei mobili spazzano via, rendendo tutte le stanze troppo fredde, troppo statiche. Louis si ripete che aggiungerà del colore, prima o poi, ma la realtà è che quell’appartamento lo rispecchia così com’è e probabilmente non si sentirà di cambiarlo finché non sentirà lui stesso di essere diverso.

Un attico in uno dei palazzi più costosi di Londra, dove vive da solo e dove tutto è tanto e _troppo_ bianco. Alla fine però non ci passa poi molto tempo, considerando che è sempre in giro per lavoro o in ufficio; dove arriva di mattino presto e se ne va il più delle volte dopo l’orario di chiusura.

Gli sfugge l’ennesimo sospiro sfogliando l’ennesimo book, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano di pelle, anch’esso rigorosamente _bianco_. Il silenzio assoluto lo tranquillizza e allo stesso tempo, in momenti come questi, gli mette una velata ansia; è così diverso dal rumore di tacchi e di galline che si chiamano una dietro l’altra quando si trova in ufficio. Di nuovo, è tutto troppo statico mentre il suo ufficio non sembra fermarsi un momento, forse è questo ciò che gli piace, il non fermarsi. Teme che se dovesse frenare per un solo istante e iniziare a pensare, probabilmente impazzirebbe, o peggio, realizzerebbe cose nella sua mente che non vorrebbe assolutamente realizzare, nemmeno per sbaglio.

_Silenzio_ , beato silenzio e allo stesso maledettissimo silenzio.

Gli occhi chiari e limpidi scivolano sui vari book aperti sopra il tavolinetto avanti a se, osserva le varie foto e lascia scorrere le dita affusolate sulle linee, contemplando le ombre e i colori delle immagini che ha davanti. Sembra vagamente indeciso, un po’ pensieroso mentre si morde ripetutamente la bocca cercando un modo per sfogare la frustrazione della scelta ma alla fine, deciso, o almeno con una falsa decisione, prende il book a destra.

Lo chiude come fosse un vecchio e pesante tomo e va a leggere il nome sulla copertina. Con sorpresa si ritrova a trattenere il respiro e rimane qualche istante ad osservare quelle lettere, studiandone i tratti. Non sorride, ma arriccia le labbra lasciando scorrere le iridi sul book lasciato aperto lì davanti. Allunga una mano andando a chiudere anche quello, trovandosi a fissare con disappunto la scritta dorata che rimane opaca sotto la luce fioca e dice, a caratteri eleganti, ‘ _Harry Styles_ ’.

Si era detto, promesso o meglio _costretto_ , di decidere solo in base alle foto, in modo da non lasciarsi influenzare dall’aspetto dei vari fotografi che aveva incontrato in giornata, ma notando che il nome del prescelto non era quello del ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e il sorriso smagliante, deve ammettere, che ci è quasi rimasto male.

Si alza in piedi lasciando i book aperti e sparpagliati e si sposta verso la camera da letto prendendo il telefono che aveva lasciato a caricare sul comodino e fa partire una chiamata. Di certo l’orario è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Sente squillare per diversi secondi e rimane in attesa finché la voce assonnata di Eleanor non arriva “Ci sono ci sono, scusami, dimmi tutto” tono allarmato, ma la nota di abitudine nelle sue parole fa abbozzare un sorriso su quelle labbra sottili.

“Ricordati di richiamare tutti i fotografi con cui ho avuto i colloqui oggi. Gli unici che voglio nel mio ufficio in settimana sono Nick Grimshaw e Harry Styles, _separatamente_ ” sente un rumore di matita su foglio mentre lei fa piccoli mugolii in segno di consenso.

“Altro?”

Una pausa, il silenzio, prima di parlare di nuovo:

“La gonna che indossavi oggi era orrenda, spero di non rivederla.” E riattacca.


	2. II

* 

II

   
   
   
Gli occhi verdi e vivaci scorrono sopra le linee di inchiostro nere sulle pagine dell’agenda, leggendo, per l’ennesima volta, gli impegni della giornata. Una gamba si muove freneticamente sotto il tavolo, facendo sì che un piccolo tremore si espanda fino alla tazza di caffè ancora mezza piena e ormai troppo tiepida.  
Il nodo alla gola e la leggera ansia che sente non gli danno pace e finisce per osservare l’orologio così a lungo che il tempo sembra essersi fermato e lui non riesce a sopportarlo.  
   
Nella mente risuonano le parole di Eleanor, o almeno è così che gli sembra si chiami la segretaria di Louis Tomlinson;  
   
 _Il signor Tomlinson vorrebbe vederla, è disponibile venerdì mattina, verso le undici?_  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Harry osserva con attenzione il cielo insolitamente azzurro quella mattina, fermo sul ciglio della strada subito fuori casa sua. Segue con lo sguardo il lento cadere di alcune foglie; scosse e cullate dal leggero vento finché non finiscono in una pozzanghera al lato della strada dove una macchina finisce per passarci sopra, parcheggiando proprio in quel punto. Assottiglia lo sguardo sul guidatore, come a volerlo accusare del fatto di essere stato distratto dai propri pensieri.  
   
Scuote il capo accorgendosi in lontananza di un taxi farsi vicino e si affretta sul ciglio del marciapiede, allungando un braccio e sventolandolo un paio di volte fin quando il tassista non lo nota ed inizia ad accostarsi.  
   
   
La città all’esterno corre e i suoi occhi non riescono a seguire tutto ciò che avviene oltre il finestrino, nonostante ci stia sinceramente provando; le strade si fanno sempre più ampie man mano che si avvicinano ai quartieri più importanti e le persone cambiano gradualmente modo di vestire in base al luogo in cui passano; la mamma in jeans che porta il bambino a scuola fino all’uomo in giacca e cravatta e la fedele ventiquattrore in mano, accompagnati da delle finte e costruite first lady che escono dopo di loro da quelle macchina lussuose dai finestrini scuri.  
   
Non sente di appartenere a quel posto, a quell’ambiente, nonostante ne sia in qualche modo affascinato; attirato. Non apprezza affatto essere considerato parte di quell’ammasso di persone, differentemente però, gli piace osservarle, immergervisi solo per poterne studiare l’umanità nascosta sotto occhiali da sole troppo scuri e vestiti firmati troppo costosi.  
   
La sua mente è persa in strani vaneggiamenti e pensieri poco importanti quando distrattamente, il taxi fermo nel traffico, osserva una persona al telefono che sbraita e agita una mano che si porta più volte alla fronte, scuotendo freneticamente il capo. S’acciglia ancora prima di riconoscerlo.  
D’istinto va a guardare l’ora e sorride leggero “si può fermare qui, grazie” dice allungando subito dopo una banconota al tassista “tieni pure il resto”.  
Scende dall’auto sistemando la borsa a tracolla e si guarda attorno per assicurarsi non essere preso sotto da qualche macchina, iniziando a camminare tra quelle ancora ferme in fila.  
   
   
“Ti ho detto che ho bisogno di quelle polaroid oggi Eleanor, maledizione!” esclama il ragazzo di spalle, o meglio,  _uomo_. Harry allunga una mano per andare a battergli un paio di volte sulle spalla, ma non fa in tempo a raggiungerlo che Louis si volta di scatto, facendo un passo verso di lui senza rendersene conto e finendo rovinosamente per scontrarsi contro. Harry, notando la sua borsa iniziare la rovinosa discesa verso terra, cerca in qualche modo di recuperarla in tempo, ma senza riuscirci e senza evitare l’impatto; la borsa finisce a terra, aprendosi con i fogli e le riviste che si sparpagliano sul cemento ancora umido della notte passata.  
   
Harry deglutisce e alza gli occhi d’istinto per osservare il viso di Louis che si illumina quando lo riconosce, ma non di una luce positiva, molto probabilmente “sarò in ufficio in due ore, voglio quelle polaroid e se non le trovo sulla mia scrivania nel momento in cui metto piede nel mio ufficio puoi cominciare a scrivere il tuo nuovo curriculum; ti servirà quando ti licenzierò” il tono serio ed estremamente calmo quasi fanno rabbrividire Harry che per tutto il tempo lo ha fissato negli occhi, trattenendo il respiro. Quelle iridi color del ghiaccio lo hanno tenuto incatenato e fermo al suo posto per quella manciata di secondi che sono durate le sue parole.  
   
Il fatto che Louis fosse al telefono mentre diceva quelle parole gli dà un po’ di tranquillità, perché mentre lo sentiva parlare, per un secondo, si era ritrovato a pensare che si stesse rivolgendo a lui visto lo scambio intenso di sguardi.  
   
Si schiarisce la gola e riprende a respirare mentre si abbassa di scatto quando Louis chiude la chiamata.  
Cerca di sistemare le carte e riportarle dentro la borsa, ma guardando le propria dita nota il leggero tremore delle proprie mani.  _Dio, mi fa davvero questo effetto?_  
   
“Sta fermo, sta fermo!” sente la sua voce acuta prima delle sue dita fredde ed affusolate che vanno a posarsi sulle proprie mani, stringendole con sicurezza ma senza fargli male, scostandole dai fogli che riprende a sistemare lui stesso.  
   
Harry osserva il viso privo di espressione, la sicurezza con cui muove le sue mani tra le sue cose e si mordicchia le labbra andando a rialzarsi in piedi.  
   
“Mi dispiace, ti sei girato, voglio dire uhm… si è girato… di scatto e-” si confonde con le proprie parole, non sicuro di come potersi rivolgere al di fuori dell’ufficio.  
   
“Non farlo più” sono le uniche cose che sente uscire dalla sua bocca, si rialza in piedi chiudendo finalmente la borsa e riportandola in spalla con un sospiro profondo mentre alza una mano a sistemarsi la frangia con dei gesti veloci e delicati.  
   
Harry può vedere chiaramente come cerchi di contenere l’ira e non sa se esserne grato o meno. Osserva il suo viso senza dire altro per qualche istante senza rendersi conto di quanto il silenzio tra di loro stia diventando imbarazzante, ma non può fare altro che notare le occhiaie violacee nell’incavo interno dei suoi occhi: stonano tremendamente con il colore azzurro delle iridi.  
“Ho un appuntamento con te... in un paio di ore…” Harry finalmente parla e ritrova, quasi senza sorpresa ormai, dell’insicurezza nel proprio tono di voce. E’ possibile che quella figura tanto austera e scontrosa, quale è Louis, possa causargli tanta indecisione?  
   
“Lo so” e detto questo Louis si volta senza aggiungere altro, facendo un paio di passi ed iniziando ad allontanarsi da lui.  
   
Harry rimane a guardare la sua schiena e schiude le labbra imbambolato; sente le dita delle mani formicolare e pizzicare cercando qualcosa da fare prima di sentire le gambe che si muovono d’istinto per seguirlo.  
   
“Louis!” fa una piccola corsa prendendo a camminare al suo fianco, ma l’altro non sembra intenzionato a fermarsi e nemmeno si volta a guardarlo.  
   
“Mi chiedevo, visto che al telefono dicevi due ore, visto che sono qui, io sto andando a fare colazione, magari… magari potremmo avere un tè insieme?” si schiarisce la gola improvvisamente secca e si ferma di colpo quando vede Louis fare lo stesso voltandosi solo adesso per dargli attenzione.  
   
Si guardano per degli istanti interminabili e l’espressione seria di Louis lascia spazio ad un leggero sorriso che combatte la durezza del suo sguardo. Un sorriso forzato e tremendamente falso, eppure eseguito alla perfezione “tesoro” inizia, e Harry già si pente di quello che ha detto, lasciando uscire un piccolo sospiro dalle labbra schiuse “in queste due ore a differenza tua io ho del lavoro da fare; non ho tempo per sedermi a fare due chiacchiere anche se mi piacerebbe potermi fermare e respirare; ma se non lo sai sono Louis Tomlinson e ho una rivista di alta moda da dirigere” prende fiato “se mi scusi, ora, ho delle commissioni da fare. Nel frattempo tu pensa a qualcosa di sensato e professionale da dirmi una volta nel mio ufficio” si lecca il labbro inferiore appena finito di parlare,  _come fa sempre quando è concentrato_ , pensa Harry, prima di annuire per fargli intendere che ha capito, non ribatte e si fa da parte, facendo un gesto con il braccio come a fargli capire che può andare, che è libero e che non lo tratterà per un secondo di più.  
   
Louis abbassa gli occhi su quel braccio che gli sa quasi di gesto teatrale e alza il mento prima di voltarsi per riprendere a camminare, ma si ferma praticamente subito alzando una mano e voltandosi per guardare il riccio ancora fermo lì “ah, Harry… portami un tè quando vieni, senza zucchero” e lo lascia lì, ritornando sui suoi passi.  
   
Harry crede, anzi, può giurare, di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso su quelle labbra sottili nel momento in cui si è voltato velocemente ed ha ripreso a camminare.  
   
Rimane in silenzio a guardare la sua figura allontanarsi, nota il telefono ritornare vicino l’orecchio e lo segue con lo sguardo finché non scompare dietro l’angolo e, nonostante Louis sia già uscito dalla sua visuale, Harry resta a guardare quell’angolo con la mente che lo immagina camminare lungo il marciapiede lì dietro, parlare al telefono, probabilmente sbraitando e si morde la bocca, sorridendo ai propri pensieri.  
   
Scuote leggermente il capo e si guarda attorno adesso, ritornando alla realtà e notando quanto affollato il posto attualmente sia, quando in verità gli era parso che per qualche istante fosse completamente vuoto. Sospira sonoramente e riprende a camminare, dalla parte opposta a dove ha visto sparire Louis.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
“Dio Harry non so come fai a sopportarlo; io ci lavoro insieme e cerco di stargli il più lontano possibile e se non posso evitarlo preferisco stare zitto che ribattere, è una guerra persa contro Tomlinson e lo sai…”  
Harry sospira roteando gli occhi verso il cielo nel sentire le parole di Zayn dall’altra parte del telefono; sa che ha ragione e non può ribattere se non con un “mmhm”.  
   
 Zayn Malik è un modello, e partecipa ad alcuni dei servizi della rivista da ormai qualche anno; è stato uno dei primi modelli maschili di Flamme ed è anche il più pagato per quanto ne sa. Di certo sa fare bene il suo lavoro con quel fisico e Harry crede che se indossasse uno straccio lo farebbe apparire come un articolo d’alta moda.  
   
Harry ha conosciuto Zayn quando avevano vent’anni: all’accademia di fotografia. Zayn era alle sue prime esperienze come fotomodello ed aveva iniziato proprio all’interno delle varie scuole ed accademie per posare e far esercitare gli studenti mentre lui, d’altra parte, aumentava le esperienze da modello aggiungendo una sfilza di nomi e luoghi all’interno del suo curriculum.  
Da all’ora sono rimasti buoni amici e Zayn era il modello preferito, ovviamente, di Harry, quando ancora si stava esercitando sui servizi di moda.    
   
“Non lo so Zayn, adoro le sfide e questa… questa… cavolo è importante, se riesco ad ottenere almeno un servizio per quella rivista potrei andare a fare il fotografo per qualche importante rivista americana! Sarebbe un cambio radicale. Non vedo l’ora di lasciare questa città; ho voglia di viaggiare lo sai, ma non posso fare il fotografo freelance se non ho qualcosa di grosso alle spalle…” il tono eccitato della sua voce fa ridacchiare Zayn dall’altra parte, che ora sospira rumorosamente. Harry non può vederlo, ma immagina che stia scuotendo il capo come fa solitamente quando lo sente vaneggiare in questo modo.  
   
“Amico è la tua vita, ma stai attento ok? Tomlinson potrebbe farti decollare come farti finire dieci piedi sotto terra, se ci entri poi non ne esci…”  
   
Harry deglutisce a quel pensiero, ma scuote il capo “ne vale la pena”.  
   
“Sì, ne vale la pena”.  
   
Harry sorride; è grato che abbia un amico come Zayn. Schiude le labbra per poter dire dell’altro ma sente una voce dall’altra parte chiamare il nome del modello “devo lasciarti, Liam è venuto a recuperarmi; abbiamo nuove mutande Calvin Klein da provare!” ride con un falso entusiasmo, lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbuffo e Harry non può trattenere una leggera risata prima di salutarlo e chiudere la chiamata.  
   
Si lecca la bocca guardando l’orario sul telefono e porta gli occhi sulla tazza vuota davanti a se. Si alza in piedi afferrando la propria borsa e va verso il bancone, attirando l’attenzione della ragazza con un gesto del capo.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
  
C’è un odore buono e fresco nell’aria, stuzzica i sensi e i ricordi; è lo stesso odore che ha sentito quando ha messo piede su questo piano la prima volta: lo aveva colpito subito quando le porte dell’ascensore si erano aperte, catapultandolo in una realtà così diversa e così uguale allo stesso tempo da quello che c’è all’esterno dell’edificio. Sono passati solo pochi giorni, e non è ben sicuro del motivo per cui si aspettasse che qualcosa fosse diverso, quando in realtà è tutto come lo ricordava.  
   
   
Harry si ritrova seduto nella hall dell’ufficio su un divano ampio dalle linee moderne, le mani con i palmi rivolti verso il basso, che premono leggermente contro la stoffa morbida del cuscino sotto di se, sorride tra se e se, perché di certo non poteva aspettarsi una stoffa scadente in un posto così. L’attenzione poi ritorna all’ampia entrata dove si trova; le pareti candide decorate con alcune foto, piazzate meticolosamente ad una precisa distanza l’una dall’altra e poi lì, sul muro dietro il tavolo della reception, che spicca sotto le luci, la scritta in oro brillante del nome della rivista. Sotto di essa, al centro ed incorniciata, c’è una copia del primo numero.  
   
Harry osserva le due ragazze dietro il bancone di legno bianco e vetro, il modo con cui parlano con attenzione al telefono ed appuntano sui dei fogli che vede poi passati ad un’altra ragazza che tiene tra le mani già un mucchio di fogli e raccoglitori, la segue mentre cammina via verso l’ufficio di Louis, lasciando però le scartoffie sopra la scrivania poco prima, sulla destra, dove Eleanor li prenderà e li passerà in rassegna, buttando via ciò che ritiene poco importante e tenendo ciò che crede opportuno mostrare a Louis.  
   
Inarca le sopracciglia rendendosi conto del ritmo frenetico delle persone che gli corrono davanti: fogli, abiti, foto; tutto scorre davanti ai propri occhi ad una velocità impressionante e si chiede genuinamente come facciano a tenere un così alto livello di pressione; come  _Louis_ , possa tenere tutti sotto una tale tensione.  
   
Scuote il capo battendo le ciglia un paio di volte quando il suono ovattato del proprio nome pronunciato ripetutamente non lo fa ritornare alla realtà. Alza gli occhi ad osservare la fronte corrugata di una ragazza castana,  _Eleanor_ , in piedi avanti a lui, le gambe snelle unite e le braccia avvolte attorno ad una cartella che tiene contro il petto. E’ leggermente piegata in avanti e Harry nota il disappunto sulle sue labbra leggermente arricciate in avanti.  
   
“Signor Styles, il signor Tomlinson è pronto a riceverla”.  
   
Harry schiude le labbra e va ad alzarsi di scatto, prende la sua borsa che aveva posata a terra e il bicchiere di cartone di Starbucks che aveva invece lasciato sul tavolinetto avanti a se. Cerca di sorridere alla ragazza che semplicemente gli dà le spalle, prendendo a camminare lungo il corridoio. Harry osserva la sua camminata composta, il modo in cui i piedi uno avanti all’altro si allineano perfettamente rendendola slanciata ed elegante nel suo avanzare.  
   
Il ticchettio delle sue scarpe si interrompe prima del previsto e la vede voltarsi con agilità: roteando sulle punte delle proprie scarpe, fermandosi davanti alla porta chiusa dell’ufficio di Louis.  
   
“Prego” dice lei, allungando un braccio per invitarlo a farsi avanti mentre lei con un passo indietro si fa da parte.  
   
Harry sorride di nuovo in sua direzione annuendo una volta, cercando, invano, di riscuotere almeno una piccola reazione vagamente positiva da parte della ragazza, ma lei inarca un sopracciglio senza ricambiare.  _Dio, ma sono tutti così qui?_  
   
Sospira quindi e alza una mano chiusa a pugno, battendo le nocche delicatamente sul legno vicino al rettangolo verticale di vetro al centro della porta.   
Non avverte nessuna risposta, ma abbassa comunque la mano andando a girare la maniglia, andando a sbirciare all’interno “permesso?”  
   
Scorge Louis in un angolo della stanza, lo sente borbottare qualcosa di indefinito mentre le sue mani sono infilate a rovistare tra un ammasso di campioni di colore che sembra aver rovesciato a caso sul piccolo divanetto contro il quale parla distrattamente come se quell’oggetto inanimato potesse rispondergli.  
   
Harry rimane giusto un istante in più a guardare la sua schiena prima di decidersi e schiarirsi la voce cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Sembra aver successo perché Louis velocemente ritorna dritto, le mani che corrono ai lembi della giaccia, tirandola giù prima di portare una mano alla frangia per sistemarla. Si volta poi con un leggero sorriso prendendo a muoversi verso la scrivania.  
   
“Styles, colazione piacevole?” chiede retoricamente Louis, prima di abbassare gli occhi chiari sul bicchiere di Starbucks che Harry ancora tiene in mano. Inarca un sopracciglio.  
   
“Styles, non è molto educato portars-”  
   
“Oh no!” lo interrompe, inarcando le sopracciglia e allungando d’istinto il bicchiere verso di lui, “ti ho portato il tè che mi avevi chiesto...”.  
   
Louis rimane perplesso a guardarlo, lo osserva con attenzione per alcuni istanti; studiandolo in silenzio _, lo ha fatto davvero_ , pensa alla fine.  
Titubante e stupito allunga una mano ad afferrare il bicchiere, sfiorando le sue dita calde con quel piccolo gesto prima di portarsi il bicchiere vicino, togliendo il coperchio di plastica. Osserva il contenuto e lo porta subito alle labbra. Alza gli occhi mentre fa un piccolo sorso a osserva Harry che non distoglie lo sguardo cercando disperatamente di capire se gli piace o no.  
Louis nasconde un sorriso andando poi a leccarsi velocemente le labbra e poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolino di vetro.  
   
“Accomodati”.  
   
   
Harry osserva con attenzione i movimenti di Louis, le sue mani che si uniscono; le dita che si intrecciano e le gambe che si accavallano sotto il tavolo.  
Il silenzio e la pesantezza del momento gli fanno contorcere lo stomaco ed inizia nuovamente a muovere nervosamente la gamba. Peccato che il tavolo sia di vetro, perché nota lo sguardo di Louis abbassarsi a guardarlo. Questo non aiuta il suo nervosismo, ma l’imbarazzo della situazione fa bloccare il tremore, che si trasferisce alle mani, mentre con le dita va a torturarsi le pellicine vicino alle unghie.  
   
“Va bene essere nervosi”  
   
Louis finalmente parla e di certo non erano queste le parole che Harry si aspettava, inarca un sopracciglio.  
   
“Uhm?”  
   
“Significa che ci tieni” spiega.  
   
Harry si stringe nelle spalle “questa rivista è toppo impegnativa per qualcuno che cerca semplicemente un lavoro, se ho fatto il colloquio è perché voglio questo posto”. Harry si stupisce della semplicità delle proprie parole, eppure è la verità, così, semplice e precisa; se non fosse interessato non sarebbe qui.  
   
“Troppo impegnativa? Spero non sia una cosa negativa” Louis abbozza un sorriso mentre allunga una mano verso la propria borsa, da dove tira fuori un raccoglitore ricoperto di velluto scuro.  
   
“Se non fosse impegnativa non sarebbe la rivista che è”.  
   
Louis si ferma, alza gli occhi a guardarlo e contempla in silenzio il significato delle sue parole. Si mordicchia il labbro inferiore distogliendo poi gli occhi dai suoi, battendo le ciglia.  
   
“Hai ragione…”  
   
Louis apre il raccoglitore ed Harry non fa in tempo a leggere il nome scritto in corsivo sulla prima pagina che Louis lo sfoglia. Lo fa roteare sul tavolo, spingendolo verso di lui prima di ritornare ad unire le mani.  
   
“Cosa mi dici di queste foto?”  
   
Harry osserva Louis e poi abbassa gli occhi sul raccoglitore, guarda le foto e alza una mano portandola a sfiorare il bordo delle immagini, prima di sfogliare alla pagina successiva. Sospira e scuote il capo, tornando a guardare Louis “Nick Grimshaw, riconosco il suo stile e riconosco questi scatti…”.  
   
Louis annuisce una volta, ritornando a prendere il raccoglitore, sfogliandolo distrattamente “cosa pensi del suo stile?”  
   
“Nick punta molto sull’impatto visivo, le sue foto sono sempre molto crude, a volte troppo… credo sia abile a trasmettere il messaggio che vuole, chiaro e forte… quando guardi le sue foto sai esattamente cosa vuole dirti” Harry si mordicchia le labbra, si sente come quando era uno studente e i suoi professori gli facevano domande a trabocchetto riguardo lo stile di qualche famoso fotografo. Odiava certi professori.  
   
“Concordo…” è tutto ciò che aggiunge Louis prima di richiudere il raccoglitore e sospirare, “sarà Grimshaw ad occuparsi di questo servizio”.  
   
Harry sospira, sente i nervi che lo tenevano teso sciogliersi uno ad uno; la posa composta va perdendosi e scuote appena il capo “perché sono qui allora? Inutile che mi abbia fatto chiamare signor Tomlinson...” l’improvviso cambio del tono e del modo di porsi fanno accigliare Louis che si alza in piedi nel momento in cui lo fa anche Harry che va a riprendere la sua borsa da terra “è stato d-”  
   
“Styles, non ho finito” Louis lo interrompe, serio.  
   
Harry studia la sua espressione e lentamente ritorna a sedersi, mordendosi la bocca e pentendosi appena del modo infantile con cui ha reagito.  
   
Louis ritorna a sedersi e si schiarisce la gola, prendendosi un attimo di riflessione, prima di parlare “come ben saprai mi manca un assistente personale, vorrei offrirti quel posto e,” alza una mano di scatto quando vede Harry aprire la bocca pronto a protestare “e vorrei che tu assista Grimshaw durante i servizi”.  
   
Harry ridacchia teso, scuotendo il capo e alzando le mani che scuote appena “assurdo, davvero mi stai chiedendo di farti da assistente? Voglio dire… cosa?”  
   
Louis inarca un sopracciglio “Se dici così devo dedurre che non sei esattamente interessato a lavorare con noi Styles”  
   
Harry sbuffa, scuote il capo, “credo solo non sia questo il mio posto se devo mettermi a fare l’assistente…”  
   
L’espressione seria e decisamente irritata di Louis fanno spingere ad Harry la schiena contro la sedia e vorrebbe farsi piccolo e ritirare tutte le parole appena dette se solo potesse.  
   
Louis si alza in piedi, punta le dita contro la scrivania prima di parlare di nuovo “ti sto offrendo un lavoro come mio assistente personale e la possibilità di seguire Nick Grimshaw durante i suoi servizi riguardanti questo progetto” puntualizza “se credi che questa non sia una opportunità da cogliere credo che tu debba rivedere alcune priorità”  
   
“Non faccio l’assistente di qualcuno da quando avevo venticinque anni…” ribatte Harry roteando gli occhi.  
   
“Ora ne hai trenta di anni Harry Styles e hai la possibilità di lavorare con un fotografo molto stimato per un progetto che andrà sulla copertina di Flamme: la prima rivista di moda di Londra. Hai per caso intenzione di accettare o di andare a fare le foto al matrimonio della tua vicina di casa?” le parole taglienti e secche di Louis inchiodano Harry che abbassa di colpo lo sguardo, mandando giù il colpo senza dire altro.  
   
Il silenzio che segue è riempito solo dal brusio e dal rumore di tacchi provenienti dall’esterno dell’ufficio. Louis osserva Harry che sembra stia seriamente prendendo in considerazione l’offerta e pensa, per l’ennesima volta negli ultimi mesi, che ci siamo, questo è il momento, se Harry accetta è fatta, non dovrà più fare colloqui e finalmente il servizio potrà partire seriamente.  
   
Harry ha bisogno di un lavoro, sa che qualsiasi cosa all’interno di Flamme potrebbe trasformarsi in una opportunità d’oro eppure, fare  _l’assistente_ …  
   
“Non ho intenzione di servirti il tè e portare le tue cose in lavanderia se è questo che intendi come assistente. Ho già fatto questo tipo di cose e credo che la fase della schiavitù nel mio percorso lavorativo sia una cosa passata” lo sguardo di Harry rimane basso, il suo tono è calmo ma chiaramente pieno di risentimento.  
   
“In questo ambiente si ricomincia da zero se vuoi diventare qualcuno” risponde Louis con la stessa calma, ritornando a sedersi.  
   
“Ascolta Styles, Nick non può occuparsi di tutto, è per questo che ti sto offrendo questo lavoro, ci saranno cose di cui dovrai occuparti tu…” Louis abbassa gli occhi nel momento in cui è Harry a rialzarsi; adesso quasi curioso riguardo la piega che il discorso sta prendendo. Purtroppo non fa in tempo ad entusiasmarsi che Louis parla di nuovo, “ma per ora… finché non saprò se fidarmi di te, direi che puoi limitarti al tè, e alla lavanderia”.  
   
Harry scuote il capo mormorando un “assurdo…” e si alza “io sono un fotografo; non una segretaria da licenziare al primo tè con latte”.  
   
Louis accenna un sorriso, osservandolo adesso “bene, allora non mettere il latte nel tè e non ti licenzierò”.  
   
Harry sente le mani formicolargli e vorrebbe ribattere, dirgli che davvero non vuole fare quel lavoro e se non si conoscesse bene a quest’ora forse lo avrebbe già mandato a quel paese. Eppure la possibilità di lavorare con Nick Grimshaw forse non si ripresenterebbe più e, come aveva detto a Zayn, ne vale la pena… no?  
   
   
Quando la porta dell’ufficio si richiude ed Harry è fuori, Louis osserva dal rettangolo di vetro della porta la sua figura ferma a parlare con Eleanor che gli allunga dei fogli.  
Inclina il capo di lato e si mordicchia le labbra prima di allungare la mano a prendere la cornetta del telefono e premere uno dei tanti pulsanti. Sente squillare un paio di volte, prima che Liam risponda.  
   
“Harry Styles ha accettato…” sono le uniche cose che dice e Liam dall’altra parte rimane in silenzio, seguitando poi con un semplice “sei serio?”  
   
Louis sorride guardando la schiena di Harry mentre si allontana lungo il corridoio  
   
“Sì… sono serio”.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
C’è un locale, un pub, un paio di isolati distante dall’ufficio. E’ decisamente sopra la media, ma niente di troppo sofisticato. Solitamente è frequentato da chi esce tardi dagli uffici del quartiere, da modelli in cerca di agganci e da persone come Harry e Zayn, che alle volte hanno davvero troppa poca voglia di cambiare locale e alla fine finiscono sempre al solito tavolo con i soliti drink e le solite chiacchiere. Zayn veniva spesso agli inizi della sua carriera all’interno di Flamme e Harry semplicemente ci si faceva trascinare, e ora che entrambi lavorano per la stessa rivista tutto sembra decisamente più scontato eppure sono ancora lì, troppo svogliati per fare qualche isolato in più e cercare un posto meno costoso dove passare la sera.  
   
   
“…Quindi mi sono alzato e prima di uscire gli ho chiesto di cosa si trattasse il progetto, ma lui ha semplicemente risposto che mi avrebbe messo al corrente solo quando lo avrebbe ritenuto opportuno” fa una pausa, sospirando “e poi è così serio,  _Dio_ , ed io ho accettato… come ci ho pensato ad accettare per fare il suo assistente…” Harry scuote il capo mentre gesticola con un bicchiere di vetro ormai vuoto in mano, un bicchiere una volta pieno di un cocktail di cui non ricorda nemmeno il nome.  
   
Zayn, seduto avanti a lui a quel tavolo, sorride. Sono ormai quarantacinque minuti che Harry non fa altro che dire le stesse cose e alla fine non sa più come rispondergli tanto che si limita a stringersi nelle spalle e aggiungere “Louis è un tipo strano, ha sempre qualcosa in mente e non lo dice mai…”.  
   
Harry si ferma, lo guarda arricciando le labbra in una smorfia “non so, giuro che se mi sta fregando solo perché gli serve qualcuno a cui dare ordini io-” Harry sbuffa, non finisce la frase perché in realtà non sa come terminarla; troppo stanco per pensare ad una vendetta ora.  
Si alza in piedi velocemente e poggia con rabbia il bicchiere di vetro sul tavolino in legno, provocando il classico rumore dell’impatto tra vetro e legno; un rumore che ha sentito anche troppo stasera.  
   
Domani è sabato, sa bene che non è un giorno libero e che, in realtà, è il suo primo giorno di lavoro “sabato, ci credi? Il mio primo giorno di lavoro di sabato...” borbotta senza aspettarsi una risposta “vado a prenderne un altro prima di andare” Si affretta a dire prima di voltarsi e camminare dritto verso il bancone.  
   
Non aveva intenzione di ubriacarsi, ma probabilmente l’istinto è stato più forte della ragione, stasera.  
   
   
Una volta fuori dal locale, circa un’ora dopo l’ultimo drink, il freddo improvviso lo colpisce come uno schiaffo e sente tutto d’un tratto la sbornia completamente svanire mentre ora sta semplicemente morendo di freddo. Rabbrividisce e si porta le mani vicino alle labbra, cercando di riscaldarle ma causando solo all’odore d’alcool di uscire dalla sua bocca e stordirlo leggermente.  
   
“Ho la macchina, ti riporto a casa io” dice Zayn che cammina al suo fianco. Harry si limita ad annuisce e rispondere con un “grazie”.  
   
Camminano lungo il marciapiede rimanendo entrambi in silenzio, disturbati solo di tanto in tanto dal rumore di qualche auto che passa o qualche gruppo di ragazzi che escono ora dai locali della zona. D’un tratto però la voce alta, o meglio, le urla di uomo dall’altra parte della strada attira la loro attenzione; entrambi alzano il viso osservando un uomo ben vestito, probabilmente sulla quarantina, urlare cose che inizialmente Harry non capisce, contro qualcuno nascosto dietro un camioncino parcheggiato.  
   
Harry ferma il proprio passo ad osservare la scena e sente la mano di Zayn afferrargli la giacca e tirarlo leggermente “andiamo Harry non sono affari nostri…”, ma il riccio non si muove e s’acciglia.  
   
“Sei sempre in ritardo, come pretendi che le cose vadano bene se non te ne frega un cazzo della nostra relazione?!”  
   
La frase arriva alta e chiara alle orecchie di Harry che inarca un sopracciglio quando vede l’uomo allungare una mano e strattonare per il polso un ragazzo che Harry inizialmente non riconosce, eppure quando guarda meglio sente i battiti del cuore velocizzarsi.  
   
Si volta di scatto verso Zayn che tiene le labbra schiuse in una espressione perplessa ed estremamente sorpresa tanto quanto la propria “non sapevo nemmeno avesse un fidanzato” mormora il modello e Harry ritorna a voltarsi. Fa un passo verso il ciglio del marciapiede ma sente le mani di Zayn bloccarlo sul posto mormorando il suo nome e nient’altro ed Harry si blocca, limitandosi a stringere i pugni con forza.  
   
Osserva Louis lasciarsi trascinare, parlare a bassa voce e Harry non può sentirlo, ma vede chiaramente le sue labbra muoversi mentre cerca di divincolarsi da quella presa. Va a salire nell’auto quasi spinto dentro dall’uomo che sbatte la portiera e Louis guarda fuori, espressione seria ed arrabbiata mentre adesso nessuno dei due parla più.  
   
Il silenzio all'improvviso assordante della strada ed Harry non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Louis e quando l’auto viene messa in moto nota i suoi occhi muoversi distrattamente lungo la via ed inaspettatamente si ritrova ad incrociare il suo sguardo. Nota il cambio della sua espressione che ora viene attraversata da mille emozioni che Harry non sa esattamente come classificare.  
   
Si guardano per qualche istante che ad Harry sembra interminabile; sente il cuore battere nelle proprie orecchie e deglutisce. Louis abbassa gli occhi, interrompendo il contatto visivo per primo ed alza una mano andando a poggiare il palmo sul vetro del finestrino, nascondendo il viso dietro di questo mentre l’auto prende a muoversi.  
   
Harry ritorna a respirare, accorgendosi con stupore di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo che ha sostenuto quello sguardo, e ora guarda le luci rosse dell’auto che si allontana lungo il viale, mentre una frase che gli ronza per la mente, unita all’alcool ancora in circolo, gli fa venire il mal di testa.  
   
Si è nascosto,  _si è nascosto da me_.  
   
“Okay, questa è nuova”  
   
Harry sospira nel sentire quelle parole e si ricorda solo ora della presenza di Zayn che va a guardare, osservando i suoi occhi ancora persi lungo la strada dove l’auto si è diretta.  
   
“Louis che si fa trattare così?” chiede il riccio e Zayn si stringe nelle spalle, ricambiando solo adesso il suo sguardo.  
   
Riprendono a camminare, il silenzio tra di loro ancora più pesante e Harry non sa esattamente a cosa Zayn stia pensando, ma lui non riesce a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di quella stretta sul polso di Louis, il modo brusco con cui l’uomo lo ha strattonato e lo ha fatto salire in auto, ma più di tutto questo, non riesce a togliersi di dosso l’immagine del suo sguardo e la sensazione di disagio che ha provato nell’incrociare quegli occhi chiari e così pieni di emozioni che Harry non sa riconoscere. I suoi occhi, che ha incrociato per pochi istanti eppure gli hanno fatto contorcere lo stomaco.  _I suoi occhi._  
   
   
Quando Zayn accosta l’auto davanti casa sua, Harry si prende un attimo prima di aprire la portiera, voltandosi a guardare il modello, “come mai nessuno parla della vita privata di Louis?” chiede improvvisamente “è una persona con una certa importanza eppure non ho mai sentito nessun gossip particolare su di lui”.  
   
Zayn sembra rifletterci, ma alla fine si limita ad una scrollata di spalle “probabilmente è così impegnato sul lavoro che non ha una vita privata. Hai sentito anche tu quello che il tizio ha detto no? Non credo ci sia molto da scrivere a riguardo”.  
   
Harry sospira e annuisce alle sue parole, nonostante non ne sia pienamente convinto “buonanotte Zay, grazie per la compagnia…” mormora scendendo dall’auto.  
   
“Quando vuoi amico, sempre disponibile per te”.  
   
Harry gli sorride e chiude la portiera. Sventola la mano un paio di volte prima che Zayn riparta e osserva la macchina allontanarsi per un pezzo, prima di voltarsi verso il portone di casa sua.  
   
   
Con un sospiro sonoro si stende sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi qualche istante cercando di prolungare il rilassamento del bagno caldo appena fatto. Allunga una mano ad afferrare un libro sul comodino e fa per aprirlo quando sente il telefono vibrare al proprio fianco.  
   
Quando legge il nome  _Tomlinson_  comparire sul display trattiene il fiato e l’improvviso panico gli fa cadere il libro a terra mentre si allunga a prendere il telefono velocemente.  
   
“Pronto?” il tono più alto ed allarmato del dovuto gli fa chiudere gli occhi, maledicendosi mentalmente.  
   
“Ricordati di portami il tè domani mattina e di passare a ritirare il mio nuovo completo da Armani, mi serve per il party di domenica sera” una pausa, Harry che sente il cuore pompare sangue così forte che teme che Louis dall’altra parte possa accorgersene “a proposito, trova un abito anche per te già che ci sei, domenica devi venire con me ed Eleanor, ho bisogno di un fotografo personale… e visto che tu sei un fotografo ed anche il mio assistente…” Louis non finisce la frase, lasciandola volutamente in sospeso, eppure Harry, probabilmente preso alla sprovvista e con una leggera sbornia ancora in circolo, non risponde e ripensa invece, inevitabilmente, alla scena di nemmeno due ore prima. Il polso, le urla e i suoi occhi.  
   
“Styles? Styles ci sei?”  
   
“Uh? Ah sì sì scusa mi ero distratto, certo… completo di Armani, tè, certo, sarà fatto”  
   
Il silenzio che cala subito dopo le proprie parole è quasi imbarazzante; Harry può sentire la tensione crescere ogni istante con il rischio di una esplosione improvvisa; si morde la bocca e tenta “comunque per pr-”  
   
“Buonanotte”  
   
E la chiamata viene interrotta, la voce di Louis improvvisamente sostituita dal nulla. Stringe le dita attorno all’apparecchio e si morde con forza la bocca prima di lasciare il telefono sul comodino. Si sporge a prendere il libro caduto precedentemente a terra e lo richiude con cura.  
   
 _Louis Tomlinson_ , ha già iniziato a dargli problemi ancor prima di iniziare effettivamente a lavorare per lui.  
   
Quando prima di addormentarsi si ritrova a pensare che quella chiamata potesse avere un diverso significato, si dà dello stupido mentalmente, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia.  
   
 _Idiota_ , pensa.  
   
 _Davvero un idiota._


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grazie mille per i kudos, mi spiace se ci sono degli errori, ma purtroppo il mio pc ha dei problemi e ho dovuto rivedere il capitolo su un pc non mio, ma che almeno non si riavvia ogni dieci minuti. Quindi mi scuso davvero per l'inconveniente ed eventualmente rileggendo aggiusterò le cose. 
> 
> potete venire a salutarmi [qui](http://me-anewerror.tumblr.com/) oppure [qui](http://xo-hurricane.tumblr.com/) :) 
> 
> fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
> **; ultranoir**

*

III

 

  
   
Fuori piove e tira vento, i vetri dell’ufficio sono cosparsi dalle gocce d’acqua e il silenzio è interrotto ripetutamente dal suono dei tuoni che si propagano nel cielo sopra Londra. L’autunno è lì, si fa sentire forte e chiaro come sempre, anticipando quello che sarà, secondo gli esperti, un inverno molto freddo; non che sia una cosa nuova da queste parti, anzi, probabilmente molti sono semplicemente sorpresi del fatto che non stia piovendo _così_ tanto come è solito in questo periodo.  
   
   
Ma questi non sono i problemi di cui il direttore di Flamme si cura, specialmente con la settimana della moda di Parigi praticamente alle porte, a cui probabilmente non potrà partecipare, le nuove collezioni da visionare; le anteprime da assistere, le sfilate, i servizi e via discorrendo.  
   
Louis tiene gli occhi chiusi, schiena dritta e gomiti poggiati sul vetro della scrivania mentre le dita, poggiate ai lati del capo, massaggiano le tempie lentamente in piccoli movimenti concentrici. Il respiro è calmo e regolare, il cuore che batte lento, ma nonostante l’apparente quiete esterna la sua mente è colma di pensieri; così piena e confusa che quando sente bussare alla porta socchiusa del proprio ufficio quasi sobbalza spaventato, portando una mano all'altezza del cuore quando sente i battiti velocizzarsi appena. Ritrovano il loro ritmo regolare quasi subito, una volta scorta la figura ancora in parte nascosta dietro la porta.  
   
Harry è lì, con il viso leggermente piegato da una parte a sbirciare all’interno e Louis incontra il suo sguardo. _Quello_ sguardo. Louis affonda i denti perfettamente allineati e bianchi nel labbro inferiore, mordendolo con più forza del dovuto mentre tutti i pensieri di qualche istante prima vengono spazzati via.  
   
Nonostante però l’improvviso uragano Harry porti via tutto ciò che precedentemente occupava i suoi pensieri, c’è qualcosa di più intenso e pesante che si forma all’interno della sua mente, in un angolo nascosto dove solitamente butta tutto ciò che non vorrebbe dover ricordare. Solo qualche ora prima, la notte appena trascorsa; l’immagine di Harry con le mani in tasca dalla parte opposta della strada, fermo sul ciglio del marciapiede a guardarlo. Ricorda perfettamente la sensazione di impotenza e disagio nel trovarsi di fronte quella figura, così inaspettata in un momento in cui si sentiva _vulnerabile_. Poi la mano sul finestrino, il _bisogno_ irrefrenabile di evitare il suo sguardo, guardare lontano, _non farsi vedere_.  
   
Eppure lo ha visto. Il danno è già fatto.  
   
Sospira rumorosamente; si desta dal vortice di nuovi pensieri che lo hanno colto e fa un cenno distratto con la mano verso Harry, incitandolo a farsi avanti. Socchiude gli occhi, aspettandosi e preparandosi mentalmente al fatto che il riccio forse voglia parlarne, eppure tutto ciò che arriva alle sue orecchie subito dopo sono parole che lo colgono alla sprovvista e lo rassicurano, facendogli tirare un sospiro di sollievo,  
   
“Sono stato da Armani, ho ritirato il completo che mi avevi chiesto ed è già nel guardaroba,” fa una pausa, leccandosi le labbra “e questo è il tuo tè, niente latte né zucchero” si fa avanti di un paio di passi posando la tazza sul tavolo, proprio davanti a lui.  
   
“L’atelier ha inoltre chiesto per un incontro per valutare con te un paio di abiti per la nuova collezione. Ho detto loro di chiamare e parlare con Eleanor per organizzare la data, spero di aver fatto bene…”  
   
Louis sembra aver completamente ignorato le sue ultime parole, troppo preso a guardare la tazza di tè sul tavolo; una tazza. Di _porcellana_. Perfetta per il tè.  
   
“Dove lo hai preso?” chiede Louis perplesso, alternando lo sguardo tra la tazza ed Harry.  
   
Il riccio schiude le labbra, prendendosi un attimo di stupore alla domanda, prima di rispondere,  
   
“L’ho fatto io, credo che un tè sia davvero buono solo se fatto a casa, non da Starbucks” fa una pausa, stringendosi nelle spalle “in questo caso, fatto in ufficio… nella uhm… piccola cucina… al piano di sotto” un po’ insicuro con le ultime parole.  
   
Louis lo osserva unire le mani dietro la schiena ed inarca un sopracciglio sorpreso nel sentire le sue parole prima di allungarsi a prendere la tazza. Le dita avvolgono la porcellana riscaldata dal contenuto e la porta vicino al viso. L’odore è piacevole, caldo e classico. E’ grato che Harry abbia fatto questa scelta, anche se di certo non spreca fiato per farglielo sapere. Fa quindi un sorso, finalmente. Socchiude gli occhi sentendo la bevanda calda e il suo calore scendere lungo la gola, gustandosi il sapore del tè ancora sulle sue papille gustative.  
   
Combatte un sorriso, nascosto dietro la tazza da tè ancora qualche istante, prima di poggiarla di nuovo sul tavolino e schiarirsi la voce,  
   
“Hai un completo per domani sera?” chiede Louis. Sfoglia distrattamente le pagine della bozza finale del numero della prossima settimana della rivista, fermandosi di tanto in tanto ad osservare alcune immagini al suo interno.  
   
“Sì, spero che uhm… che vada bene…”  
   
Louis nota l’insicurezza nel suo tono, ma evita accuratamente di alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, limitandosi a leggere distrattamente qualcosa all’interno della bozza.  
   
“Che intendi?”  
   
Harry si stringe nelle spalle, sospira “non sono esattamente un esperto in materia. Spero solo che ciò che ho scelto vada bene e non crei uhm, disagio?”  
   
A sentire le sue parole Louis si blocca, immobile un paio di secondi prima di alzare gli occhi su di lui; lo sguardo che corre sul suo corpo, studia la sua postura e le linee del suo fisico “sono certo che andrà bene...” si lecca il labbro inferiore “sempre che tu non abbia preso qualcosa che andava tre anni fa, ma dubito che all’atelier tengano in esposizioni abiti passati di moda”  
   
Harry non risponde, si limita ad annuire e fa un passo all’indietro per poter uscire. Si morde la bocca e muove gli occhi per la stanza come se cercasse le parole, finendo poi a guardare di nuovo lui.  
   
“Io-uh… mi chiedevo se uhm…”  
   
Louis inarca un sopracciglio, lo guarda in silenzio.  
   
Harry si schiarisce la gola. Si sente un tale idiota perché deve ripetersi mentalmente di calmarsi, che Louis non lo mangerà, che _va tutto bene_.  
   
“Ci sono dei servizi a cui vorrei assistere, al piano di sotto; mi chiedevo se… insomma se non hai altro che vuoi che faccia, mi chiedevo se potevo andare…” deglutisce arricciando leggermente le labbra e abbassando di poco le palpebre sugli occhi, come a volersi proteggere da qualsiasi cosa stia per arrivare per aver azzardato una tale domanda.  
   
Eppure non arriva niente; niente ciò che aveva pensato e temuto.  
   
Louis alza appena il mento, gli occhi fissi su di lui. Rimane in silenzio per uno, due, forse tre secondi. Lo guarda con attenzione e Harry si sente quasi a disagio con quegli occhi chiari che lo scrutano in quel modo.  
   
Poi Louis sospira, abbassa gli occhi a sfogliare di nuovo la rivista che ha davanti “chiama Alice, dille di portarmi le gonne di ieri… e uh… fai salire Liam” fa una pausa, gli occhi che scorrono sulle varie scritte “poi puoi andare”  
   
Harry abbozza un sorriso, cercando di evitare di sembrare troppo entusiasta e finire di essere come un bambino felice per le caramelle.  
   
   
Quando Harry esce dall’ufficio dopo aver ringraziato, Louis attende di sentire la porta richiudersi prima di alzare gli occhi. Guarda il punto dove il riccio era rimasto in piedi e poi osserva oltre il vetro della porta. Lo vede mentre con un ampio sorriso si allontana lungo il corridoio.  
   
Sospira e scuote il capo; sa perfettamente che non è da lui essere così aperto e benevolo nei confronti dei suoi collaboratori. Fosse stata Eleanor con tutte le probabilità avrebbe riso e le avrebbe detto di non fare la sciocca. Eppure, _Harry_.  
   
La fortuna di Harry è in parte dovuta a Liam, che di tanto in tanto gli ricorda che deve sforzarsi ad essere _gentile_. Gli ricorda che _gli serve_ Harry, che i servizi sono già stati fissati e Nick è già stato assunto per il progetto. Louis non può e non _deve_ tirarsi indietro. Eppure non ha idea di come affrontare tutto, di come essere davvero gentile, _aprirsi_ , mostrarsi _sensibile_.  
   
Più di tutto il resto non sa come _fidarsi_ di Harry per un compito tanto delicato e importante. Un compito di cui Harry stesso ancora non è al corrente perché, ovviamente, Louis è troppo diffidente per dirglielo. Solo Liam lo sa; è con lui che ha cercato di organizzare il tutto negli ultimi sei mesi, eppure ogni volta è stata una battaglia persa. Ogni fotografo che gli si era presentato davanti era troppo pieno di sé, era _troppo tutto_ e a Louis non piaceva, non gli piaceva affatto il pensiero di mettersi a nudo davanti a quei visi, alle loro macchine fotografiche, alle loro persone.  
   
E poi, si ritrova a pensare che no, Harry _non lo sa_ , che è un po’ come un inganno il modo in cui lo sta trascinando all’interno della propria vita in un modo che forse ad Harry risulta anche un po’ strano.  
   
Harry, Harry, _Harry_.  
   
Louis va a prendere il raccoglitore nero con su scritto quel nome, lo sfoglia e guarda le sue foto. Dio, Harry è così bravo. Ha un talento naturale per la fotografia in generale… ma tra tutti i fotografi e i book che ha visto lui è l’unico che sa catturare l’anima della gente nelle sue foto. In ogni scatto le emozioni sono _forti_ , _vive_. Sono le emozioni delle persone ritratte, le loro vite, i loro pensieri, tutto lì, impresso in quelle immagini.  
   
 _Harry_ , che sa perfettamente come maneggiare l’anima di chi ha davanti. Con tanta semplicità e tanta bellezza.  
   
Louis sospira, poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e chiude gli occhi come se fosse tremendamente stanco. Le dita che scorrono tra i capelli. La paura improvvisa, la _paura_ di essere il soggetto di una di quelle foto, di essere così _vulnerabile_. L’idea di far vedere _davvero_ alla gente ciò che nasconde dietro ad un sorriso tirato e la sua figura di direttore intoccabile.  
   
Una paura di cui, alla fine, deve liberarsi: perché conviverci più a lungo di così forse lo spaventa ancora di più.  
   
Ennesimo sospiro, le labbra schiuse “Sono Louis Tomlinson, sono Louis. Posso farlo, sono arrivato qui, questo non è niente… _niente_ ”.  
   
   


 

 

*

   
   
 

  
Domenica sera, davanti allo specchio, Harry pensa che sia tutto sbagliato, tutto _completamente_ sbagliato.  
   
Che sia una considerazione esageratamente catastrofica o accuratamente veritiera, non è ciò che gli interessa. Per ora, ciò che vede, sente, percepisce, è tutto sbagliato e fuori posto.  
   
A partire dalla cravatta lunga e nera che osserva riflessa nello specchio. Quella cravatta dal nodo assurdo, perché diamine, ha anche cercato il tutorial su internet, ma non sembra davvero buono in queste cose; e la giacca, la giacca forse troppo stretta o forse è perfetta così, ma lui sospira perché tanto alla fine ci capisce davvero poco.  
   
Alzando gli occhi al cielo si chiede come ci sia finito a fare il foto-segretario di Louis Tomlinson, eppure sa bene, ed è una cosa che Zayn gli ripete sempre, che la gente ucciderebbe per avere questa opportunità, per quanto strana sia, è pur sempre un lavoro; un lavoro da Flamme.  
   
 _Flamme_ , accidenti, a pensare a quel nome quasi gli sembra ieri che quando questa rivista era diventata la prima in classifica si diceva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riuscire ad ottenervi un servizio o una collaborazione, e ora che è lì l’unica cosa che continua a ripetersi per farsi forza è sempre - _ne vale la pena_ \- perché prima o poi qualcosa di buono deve pur accadere.  
   
Si dice che bisogna lasciar fare al karma ciò che deve fare, e per quanto gli riguarda gli sembra di essersi comportato relativamente bene negli ultimi anni, quindi se i calcoli sono giusti dovrebbe essere ora che qualcosa di buono avvenga.  
   
Passa una mano tra i capelli per l’ennesima volta, cercando invano di dargli un senso; di farli sembrare almeno volutamente acconciati.  
   
Fissa il proprio riflesso, ancora, e sta già per ricominciare a fare il nodo della cravatta che il cellulare sul tavolino vibra. Sul display illuminato un messaggio da parte di Eleanor, l’unica _vera_ segretaria di Louis, che gli dice di scendere perché sono arrivati e lo stanno aspettando in auto.   
   
Afferra la macchina fotografica che aveva preparato e la infila dentro la sua borsa da lavoro, prima di mettersela in spalla. Dà un’occhiata veloce assicurandosi di non aver dimenticato nulla e va verso la porta.  
   
   
Una volta sulle scalette d’ingresso osserva la macchina nera e tirata a lucido parcheggiata lì davanti, mentre un uomo è in piedi vicino la portiera aperta, in attesa.  
Non ricorda gli sia mai successo prima, che qualcuno gli aprisse e chiudesse la portiera dell’auto, almeno non in questo modo formale. Mormora un grazie prima di salire, notando Louis al posto di fianco che guarda dritto avanti a se, mentre Eleanor è seduta davanti, vicino al guidare.  
   
Sente la porta richiudersi e si sistema meglio al proprio posto, poggiando la borsa tra le gambe.  
   
Si volta a guardare di sottecchi Louis; addosso l’abito che aveva ritirato per lui solo il giorno prima e _Dio_ , addosso a lui sta così bene che quasi si sente un idiota per aver pensato che fosse un abito come tanti altri, con la differenza che questo costa un occhio della testa. Adesso capisce perché vale tutti quei soldi.  
   
“Cos’hai da guardare?”  
   
La voce di Louis lo coglie di sorpresa e si rende conto di essere rimasto a fissarlo troppo a lungo. Si schiarisce la gola, scuotendo il capo “niente”, è l’unica risposta che gli dà, prima di distogliere lo sguardo, osservando fuori dal finestrino.  
   
“Eleanor, fatti amico qualche sponsor, prendi i loro biglietti da visita e uhm… spargi la voce sul fatto che abbiamo molto tempo libero per le anteprime. Di certo ci sarà qualcuno che vorrà occupare gli spazi vuoti”  
   
La ragazza annuisce più volte man mano che Louis parla, e velocemente digita sul telefono, probabilmente prendendo appunti di ciò che l’altro sta dicendo, in modo da non scordarsi nulla.  
   
Louis ruota il capo a guardare Harry, che cerca però con tutta la sua buona forza di volontà di mantenere lo sguardo al di fuori del finestrino dell’auto, eppure ogni tentativo diventa vano nel momento in cui con la coda dell’occhio lo vede scivolare più vicino sul sedile, e scorge le sue mani farsi vicine.  
   
“Che orrore” mormora con voce flebile e Harry s’acciglia voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo, ma abbassa subito gli occhi sulle sue mani, notando che sta disfacendo il nodo della propria cravatta. Si morde la bocca, perché _davvero_ , adesso ci manca che si mette anche a sistemargli gli abiti. Di certo per stasera ha già raggiunto l’apice dell’imbarazzo con questo.  
   
“Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato a fare i nodi alle cravatte?” chiede calmo mentre le sue dita scorrono sulla stoffa. Perfettamente a loro agio, perfettamente consapevoli dei gesti che sta compiendo.  
   
Harry osserva la sicurezza con cui compie quei movimenti, e allo stesso tempo la delicatezza con cui maneggia la stoffa, come se la stesse accarezzando, come se fossero nate per questo.  
   
“Sì, ma… uhm… solitamente il giorno dopo già l’ho dimenticato…” risponde dopo un attimo e Louis accenna un sorriso che Harry crede volesse essere più ampio, ma che probabilmente sta cercando di trattenere.  
   
Le mani scorrono quindi sul colletto della camicia, sistemandolo con cura sopra la cravatta. Sfiora il bordo della stoffa, finendo per toccare con i polpastrelli la pelle del collo. Harry sente quel tocco leggero e freddo, quasi lo fa rabbrividire.  
   
“Non avevo dubbi che la cravatta ti donasse”, Louis parla di nuovo e le parole che arrivano ad Harry lo lasciano perplesso. Non tanto il fatto che quello è molto probabilmente un complimento, ma ciò che lo colpisce è Il tono leggero e soffice della sua voce; un tono che Harry potrebbe azzardare definirlo quasi _dolce_. Non sa se è una cosa che accade spesso, ma di certo lui non aveva ancora avuto la possibilità di sentire la sua voce così.  
   
Rimane in silenzio, ancora un po’ stordito e quando Louis finisce si ritira di nuovo dalla sua parte del sedile, le mani che vanno ad adagiarsi sulle cosce mentre ruota il capo di nuovo verso l’esterno, a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
   
Harry deglutisce senza far rumore e sta per fare altrettanto, se non fosse che Louis parla di nuovo.  
   
“Stasera ho bisogno che fai qualche foto in giro, niente di ufficiale e posato,” una pausa, una riflessione “qualche scatto rubato qua e là, evitando di farti notare troppo. Se ho bisogno di qualche scatto particolare ti farò sapere”  
   
Harry si limita ad annuire, pensando al cambio repentino nel tono della sua voce; passare da estremamente delicato a tremendamente freddo e distante.  
   
“Devo uhm…” si morde la bocca, “devo fare quel tipo di foto anche a te? O solo agli ospiti?” azzarda.  
   
Si rende conto della stupidità della propria domanda quando Louis non gli risponde, ma ruota maggiormente il capo dall’altra parte come se ci fosse qualcosa di estremamente interessante all’esterno.  
   
Un silenzio vagamente imbarazzante, almeno per Harry.  
   
Eleanor ruota il busto verso la parte esterna del sedile, schiacciando il capo contro la cintura di sicurezza e osserva Harry con una espressione visibilmente sconcertata che elabora come la chiara espressione del ‘ _ma che razza di domande fai? ’_ anche se a dirla tutta, a lui non era sembrata così strana ed inopportuna.  
   
Il riccio si stringe nelle spalle e storce le labbra, _che ho fatto di male?_ Vorrebbe dire, ma lei si volta di nuovo, ignorandolo.  
   
   
La macchina ancora è in movimento, ma Harry può già notare la marea di persone e fotografi davanti ad una enorme villa illuminata da luci e flash. Sospira silenziosamente. Non è la prima volta che partecipa ad un grande evento come fotografo, ma di certo è la prima che per farlo deve mettersi la cravatta e senza ombra di dubbio è la prima volta che fa parte di quei pochi fotografi realmente ammessi _all’interno_ della villa.  
   
Man mano che si avvicina riconosce il posto a cui appartiene, o forse _apparteneva_ , ovvero alla calca di fotografi davanti al tappeto rosso che si stende per tutta la scalinata fino all’entrata. Urlano e sbraitano chiamando i nomi dei presenti per attirare la loro attenzione e Harry forse ne riconosce alcuni tra loro. Abbozza un sorriso.  
   
Alla fine, si dice, è grato di non essere dall’altra parte oggi.  
   
   
Quando l’auto finalmente si ferma alla base della scalinata, dopo essersi fatta strada a passo d’uomo tra le persone, Harry si ritrova catapultato in un mare di flash. Con la coda dell’occhio osserva Louis farsi avanti ed affiancarlo, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra mentre gli occhi si muovono tra i fotografi. Il suo nome viene urlato ripetutamente ma lui non sembra rispondere a nessuno in particolare.  
   
Quando Eleanor li affianca, Louis si volta per un solo istante a guardare Harry. Un leggero cenno del capo che forse vuole dire _buon lavoro_ , o magari qualcos’altro che ad Harry però, _ovviamente_ , sfugge.  
   
Tutti i flash sembrano farsi meno pressanti nel momento in cui Louis prende a muoversi affiancato da Eleanor, facendosi strada con l’aiuto di una guardia attraverso i fotografi. Harry sospira, rimane a guardare le loro schiene finché non li perde nella folla di persone.  
   
Imbambolato rimane qualche minuto ancora fermo ai piedi della scalinata, con le gambe che non sembrano intenzionate a muoversi. In spalla la borsa con la propria macchina fotografica e fa un passo in avanti quando si sente bloccare da una voce familiare che chiama il suo nome. Si volta ritrovando Zayn camminare al fianco di Liam e Niall. Il moro ha una mano alzata, la sventola come a voler attirare la sua attenzione e Harry sorride vago mentre prende a camminare verso di loro.  
   
Harry conosce Liam, lo ha incrociato un paio di volte negli uffici, e sa che è lui che veste Zayn per praticamente tutti i servizi di Flamme. Nonostante questo però, non si è mai fermato veramente a presentarsi, anche se forse non gli è esattamente chiaro il motivo.  
   
Niall invece è diverso, lo conosce di fama, visto in qualche rivista, ma non lo aveva ancora mai incontrato di persona, eppure sembra esattamente come tutti lo descrivono: allegro e divertente.  
   
A parte questo non sa molto di loro, ma dai racconti di Zayn sui due, sembrano essere i migliori amici di Louis, quelli che lo conoscono meglio e da più tempo e, stranamente, gli unici con cui non deve impartire ordini in modo sgarbato.  
   
Zayn dice anche di aver sentito dire Louis _‘grazie’_ e _‘per favore’_. Harry non ci aveva creduto, forse un po’ cattivo da parte sua credere Louis tanto glaciale, ma da quei pochi giorni passati negli uffici ha potuto chiaramente vedere e percepire il cambio del suo tono, quando si trattava di Liam.  
   
Harry è grato che alla fine della giornata, ci sia ancora qualcuno che gli sia amico.  
   
Inevitabilmente ripensa a quella sera, fuori dal locale. Si morde la bocca e scuote il capo, cercando di gettare all’aria fresca della notte i suoi pensieri. Non ha tempo per fermarsi a pensare, adesso.  
   
“Hey Harry, non mi avevi detto saresti venuto anche tu!” Esclama Zayn andando a dargli una pacca sulla spalla, si avvicina con naturalezza in un abbraccio abbozzato e Harry batte il palmo un paio di volte sulla sua schiena, ricambiando.  
   
“Già io uh… a quanto pare sono il fotografo personale per la serata…” sospira rumorosamente e il tono sarcastico, che Harry aveva cercato di nascondere, fa ridacchiare Zayn che si volta a guardare gli altri due che li guardano in silenzio, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
“Ragazzi questo è Harry, il fotografo barra assistente di Louis, o quello che è, insomma,” Zayn guarda Liam un po’ più a lungo “avete già avuto modo di conoscervi?” chiede al ragazzo.  
   
Liam allunga la mano verso Harry, un bel sorriso disteso sulle labbra “ci siamo incrociati, ma non mi sono mai fermato veramente a presentarmi…” inizia e Harry è grato del fatto che il suo tono di voce sia così tranquillo e sincero, stranamente diverso da quello di Louis. Così allunga la propria mano, andando a stringerla a quella del ragazzo che ora parla di nuovo,  
   
“Liam Payne, è un piacere Harry”  
   
“Piacere mio Liam…” si volta a guardare Niall, allungando una mano in sua direzione adesso “Niall giusto? E’ un piacere, sento spesso parlare in te in giro”  
   
“Ah sì, a me piace restare nell’ombra, scusami se non mi vedi a spasso negli uffici”  
   
Niall ride, stringe la sua mano così forte che Harry ridacchia trattenendo un mugolio di dolore.  
   
“Gli piace restare nella sua tana…” aggiunge Liam stringendosi nelle spalle e questo fa sorridere Harry che nota Zayn annuire vistosamente a quelle parole.  
   
Sembrano così _normali_ , non che non dovrebbero esserlo, ma nella sua mente si era fossilizzata da tempo un’immagine completamente distorta, un’immagine che era stata poi accentuata dalla conoscenza di Louis, di Eleanor e dalle altre persone che ha visto nell’ufficio. Tutti così seri, precisi, in _ordine_.  
   
Distanti ed _intoccabili_.  
   
Poi stasera, quell’immagine sembra tremare vigorosamente; ha tremato quando ha visto Louis rifargli il nodo della cravatta, con il suo tono di voce delicato mentre gli diceva che gli donava e ora, ora trema ancora davanti a Niall e Liam, così _diversi_ e così uguali.  
   
Non è una cosa brutta, affatto, ma Harry si ritrova a pensare che forse c’è sotto davvero molto più di quanto pensasse. Ha sempre creduto, ingenuamente, che questa gente importante del mondo della moda avesse il diritto di comportarsi come fa Louis, che è _normale_ che il loro carattere sia quello che sia, forgiato in un ambiente in cui non sarebbe potuto divenire altro se non questo.  
   
Harry si dice che è stupido, _superficiale_ , si chiede come abbia fatto a farsi condizionare così da ciò che ha visto in tv e letto nei giornali. Liam non è così, Niall non è così e nemmeno Zayn, e con tutte le probabilità nemmeno Louis ed Eleanor sono così.  
   
Una maschera, una durezza voluta dal personaggio che cercano di interpretare, solo una maschera.  
   
   
Quando l’uragano di pensieri nella sua mente va scemando sente i tre ragazzi chiacchierare, li guarda battendo le ciglia più volte e si rende conto che non hanno notato affatto la sua momentanea assenza. Cerca di capire di cosa stanno parlano, ma quando sente le parole ‘Armani’, ‘studio’ e ‘sfilata’ alza gli occhi al cielo perché, _ovvio_ , si parla sempre di lavoro.  
   
“Ragazzi vi devo lasciare, ho del lavoro da fare…” lascia un attimo la frase in sospeso, guardando Zayn voltarsi e dargli una pacca sulla spalla e così sorride “ci si vede in giro”  
   
Zayn annuisce, lo congeda con un ‘a dopo’, prima di ritornare a parlare con Liam e Niall.  
   
   
Facendosi avanti verso il portone sente il proprio braccio afferrato improvvisamente, come se qualcuno stesse tirando la stoffa della propria giacca, si volta di scatto notando un uomo alto e massiccio trattenerlo, l’espressione di Harry chiaramente confusa.  
   
“Signore, ha un permesso per entrare?” chiede il tizio, lasciando il suo braccio.  
   
Harry inarca le sopracciglia “oh... uh, sì, certo io…” borbotta qualcosa, andando ad infilare le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, vuote “diavolo, solo un momento, avevo il pass da qualche parte…” infila le mani in ogni tasca del proprio abito, andando poi per la borsa, ma quando fa per aprirla un flash gli viene alla mente; un piccolo nastrino blu alla base dei propri piedi poco prima di scendere dall’auto; non ci aveva dato peso, era troppo concentrato a preoccuparsi che non aveva guardato, non se ne era minimamente curato e quello era il maledetto pass. Dio, _quanto sei idiota_.  
   
“Oh, Dio, io… non avete una lista? Non… uhm, non ho il pass, l’ho lasciato nell’auto”  
   
L’uomo s’acciglia vistosamente e allunga una mano, posando il palmo sulla sua schiena, iniziando a spingerlo via “i fotografi hanno il pass, se lei non ha il pass non può entrare” spiega severamente.  
   
“No, no aspetti, io ho il pass, l’ho… uh... l’ho lasciato in macchina, il mio capo mi uccide se non mi vede dentro” si stupisce del tono quasi supplichevole che ha mentre alza gli occhi verso l’uomo che lo spinge via.  
   
“La prego, io devo entrare, può chiamare Louis Tomlinson se vuole, Eleanor Calder? Lavoro con loro, per favore?” batte le ciglia più volte, sperando che almeno questo tizio abbia un po’ di cuore. Lo vede rifletterci e trattiene il fiato per un istante.  
   
“Va bene” sospira l’uomo mentre porta una mano all’orecchio sulla piccola cuffia. Un piccolo microfono che preme sulla sua guancia.  
   
Harry lo sente borbottare qualcosa, voltandosi dall’altra parte e dopo qualche minuto la sua attenzione ritorna su di lui, lo guarda dall’alto in basso, e gli fa cenno con il capo verso l’entrata “Può andare, il signor Tomlinson garantisce per lei” e mentre dice queste parole porta una mano al portone, aprendolo in modo da farlo entrare.  
   
Harry guarda l’uomo con un sorriso ampio “grazie mille”, ed entra.  
   
   
La prima cosa che nota una volta catapultato all’interno della villa è l’odore. Un odore forte, un miscuglio di tutti i profumi costosi che quella gente ha addosso. Gli dà vagamente fastidio, se deve essere sincero, ma non fa in tempo a pensarlo che un altro odore è altrettanto forte; quello di vini e champagne, _ugualmente costosi_ , pensa Harry.  
   
Si guarda attorno, gli occhi si spostano senza avere una precisa direzione e si sofferma a guardare le gente che ride, che scherza, qualcuno che sussurra all’orecchio di qualcun altro. Sospira, scuote il capo quasi in rassegnazione perché non può fare altro che pensare che molto probabilmente tutti quei sorrisi sono tirati e non sinceri.  
   
Cammina seguendo le pareti della sala, cercando di attirare meno attenzione possibile, le mani attorno la propria macchina fotografica. Rischia di far cadere un paio di volte lo stesso vaso da un piedistallo e sospira rumorosamente. Si ritrova a scattare foto a persone che non conosce affatto ma che, molto probabilmente, sono più famose di lui.  
   
Attraverso il vetro del mirino cattura più scatti possibili, sperando che il fatto di averne molti renderà Louis solo più contento e gli darà di certo un ampio margine di scelta.  
   
Abbassa la macchina fotografica e si accorge solo ora della musica classica che riempie la sala, era stato così attento a guardarsi attorno che aveva completamente ignorato il flebile suono di violini nell’aria.  
   
Gli piace la musica classica. Quando era bambino, ricorda, aveva una collezione di cd di tutti gli autori più importanti e di maggior rilevanza. Sorride a quel pensiero e a come ripeteva a sua madre che voleva sempre andare al concerto di Natale, o quello del primo dell’anno.  
   
Davvero strano come sia finito a fare il fotografo e non il musicista, le cose cambiano, si dice, cambiano sempre e nel più strano dei modi a volte e, alla fine, non aveva nemmeno mai chiesto di imparare a suonare; a lui piaceva semplicemente ascoltare.   
   
Distrattamente e ancora perso nei suoi pensieri si guarda attorno; viene vagamente scosso solo dal suono di una risata provenire da dietro una coppia che gli sta davanti. Fa qualche passo da una parte, poggia la schiena contro una colonna e lo vede lì, Louis, stringe la mano di un uomo decisamente più anziano e ride, ride così tanto che deve alzare la mano libera e portarla al petto.  
   
Harry si morde la bocca perché pensa solo quanto _falso_ sia, quanto quella risata sia poco sincera e sentita. Nonostante questo però è una bella risata, rumorosa e cristallina in egual modo. Probabilmente ancor più bella quando non è forzata in questo modo.  
   
Louis è bellissimo e Harry non si era mai fermato ad osservarlo davvero, ma a guardarlo ora, oltre l’obbiettivo della propria macchina fotografica, si ritrova a scorgere particolari del suo viso che prima non aveva notato affatto. Particolari piccoli; a cui probabilmente davvero pochi danno importanza, ma questo, _diamine_ , questo è il suo lavoro, il suo mestiere è quello di guarda, osservare, _capire_. Catturare ciò che vede fin nei minimi particolari, fin dentro le emozioni.  
   
Adesso nota le pieghe ai lati dei suoi occhi quando sorride, le sopracciglia leggermente arcuate, la piega della sua mascella. Nota la linea di stanchezza sotto gli occhi, la pelle leggermente violacea nell’incavo interno, eppure può giurare sia ricoperta meticolosamente con del correttore. Osserva la sua bocca fine leggermente screpolata, perché passa davvero troppo tempo a leccarla distrattamente quando è concentrato, o nervoso, o comunque la maggior parte del tempo per un motivo o per un altro.  
   
La sua attenzione scivola alle sue mani, il modo in cui sfrega i palmi ed intreccia le dita distrattamente prima di stringere la mano dell’ennesimo uomo che gli strappa una nuova finta risata.  
   
Eppure Harry si ritrova a sorridere, nonostante la falsità di quei genti, non può fare altro che sorridere mentre ora, guardandolo attraverso il mirino, scatta qualche foto anche a lui, concentrandosi su particolari che molto probabilmente interessano poco a Louis.  
   
Si muove tra le gente, cercando di non perdere di vista Louis che si sposta a sua volta. Lo segue a distanza finché non vede la figura di Eleanor fermarsi avanti a lui. Louis le parla e Harry capisce che probabilmente le sta dando ordini perché lei annuisce e lo guarda con attenzione. Poi però Louis si avvicina, mormorandole qualcosa all’orecchio e lei annuisce prima di voltarsi e camminare via.  
   
Harry la osserva sparire tra le gente, ma non è davvero così curioso di sapere dove stia andando, tanto che gli occhi corrono di nuovo alla ricerca di Louis. Quando lo vede si ritrova a schiudere le labbra, riportando la macchina fotografica avanti al viso, guardandolo attraverso di questa.  
   
Louis se ne sta in un angolo, un momento di solitudine e riflessione, con una mano alzata al viso, l’indice appena sotto il naso e le labbra strette tra esse. Harry ne approfitta per rubare qualche altro scatto mentre Louis è così concentrato sui suoi pensieri. Lo vede leccarsi le labbra e Harry scatta di nuovo ma, inaspettatamente, si ritrova a trattenere il fiato quando vede i suoi occhi chiari e lucidi verso di se a fissare dritto nell’obbiettivo.  
   
Harry rimane immobile, letteralmente pietrificato non sapendo bene se far finta di niente e voltarsi, o fargli un cenno. Ma la sua mente è ancora indecisa quando vede Louis fare qualche passo in sua direzione. Abbassa la macchina fotografica e fa qualche passo a sua volta, incontrandolo a metà strada.  
   
“Styles… la prossima volta che perdi il pass non darò la mia garanzia per te” dice tranquillo, mentre si sposta al suo fianco, spalla contro spalla, mentre i suoi occhi vagano tra le persone avanti a loro.  
   
Harry si mordicchia il labbro inferiore; sapeva avrebbe detto qualcosa di simile. Lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio “mi spiace, non capiterà più”

"lo spero, sai... non vorrei licenziarti..." borbotta Louis e Harry ruota il capo a guardarlo,

"Dovresti darmi qualche margine di errore Louis... non posso promettere che non sbaglierò ancora..." azzarda Harry, stringendosi nelle spalle. 

Louis abbozza un sorriso, rimanendo però a dare ad harry la visuale del proprio profilo, nonostante gli occhi cerchino di guardarlo di sfuggita di tanto in tanto,

"Harry, il tuo margine di errore è molto, molto ampio, più ampio di quanto puoi immaginare, visto che sei ancora qui a parlarmi in questo modo"

A quelle parole Harry non risponde, si limita ad annuire una volta mordendosi la guancia dall'interno.   
   
Qualche attimo ancora di silenzio prima che Louis sospiri.  
   
“Credi di poter farmi avere queste foto in mattinata, domani?”  
   
Harry annuisce una volta “vedo cosa posso fare”  
   
La leggera risata di Louis lo fa voltare, lo guarda mentre ruota il corpo in sua direzione; scuote il capo più volte,  
   
"No, forse mi sono espresso male, volevo dire che _voglio_ queste foto in mattinata”  
   
Harry sospira, limitandosi ad abbassare gli occhi sul display illuminato della macchina fotografica, guardando il piccolo numero in alto a destra delle foto scattate. Fa qualche calcolo mentale per capire il tempo che gli ci vorrà.  
   
La voce di Louis irrompe di nuovo nei suoi pensieri, facendolo voltare in sua direzione.  
   
“Questa serata sarà lunga, troppe persone con cui parlare”, è un mormorio, come se stesse parlando a se stesso, andando a guardare l’ora sul suo orologio da polso. Quando alza gli occhi, le sue labbra si stendono in un ampio sorriso e Harry segue la linea del suo sguardo, incontrando la figura di una donna che gli cammina contro, allargando le braccia. Si scambiano un paio di baci, senza però toccarsi le guance e Louis si volta verso Harry, facendogli un piccolo cenno con la mano di incitazione,  
   
“Harry _caro_ , fammi una foto con questa donna splendida”  
   
Harry sorride gentile annuendo. Porta la macchina fotografica vicino e scatta una o due volte prima di vedere Louis voltarsi di nuovo, prendendo a parlare con quella donna in modo piuttosto animato.  
Harry, sentendo ormai la sua presenza piuttosto inutile, ricomincia a camminare tra i presenti; vede Zayn ridere con una ragazza alta e slanciata, Harry la inquadra come modella, e poi dall’altra parte, ruotando il capo, vede Liam e Niall che se la ridono tra di loro, con un bicchiere di champagne in mano.  
   
Sorride vagamente avvicinandosi, salutandoli con un gesto del capo “hey”, pausa, “vi state divertendo?” chiede, indicando i bicchieri.  
   
Niall ride, si stringe nelle spalle “queste feste sono una palla”,  
   
Liam annuisce continuando “sono solo strette di mano, scambi di biglietti da visita e ricerca di sponsor”, si volta a guardare Niall “…e battute scadenti il più delle volte, alle quali devi ridere… ovviamente”.  
   
Harry ride “si beh, credo di aver capito il tipo di ambiente”, osserva Liam finire il proprio champagne, andando poi a poggiare il bicchiere vuoto sul vassoio di uno dei camerieri che passano.  
   
“Dio, me lo prenderei volentieri un bicchiere” borbotta e Niall inarcando le sopracciglia gli stende il proprio ancora mezzo pieno. Harry scuote il capo, sorride, “sto lavorando, non credo sia il caso…”  
   
Liam e Niall ridono insieme e il secondo parla divertito “Harry, stiamo _tutti_ lavorando qui. Fatti un goccetto, non ti ubriacherai per così poco”  
   
Il riccio si stringe nelle spalle, _chi se ne frega_ , e allunga una mano a prendere il bicchiere, “grazie” e lo porta alle labbra, facendo un sorso.  
   
“E poi…” inizia, “sono ancora un po’ confuso da tutta questa storia, non so bene quale sia il lavoro che devo fare e il fatto di non sapere mi rende nervoso…” Borbotta e non può fare a meno di notare, con la coda dell’occhio, lo sguardo eloquente che gli altri due si lanciano; come se stessero avendo una vera conversazione solo tramite gli occhi. S’acciglia, rendendosi conto di aver toccato un tasto dolente o quantomeno non esattamente facile da trattare.  
   
“Quando lo riterrà opportuno te lo dirà” dice Liam con una scrollata di spalle, cercando di suonare più vago possibile. Si volta quando un cameriere con un vassoio di tartine si avvicina e ne prende un paio, allungandone una a Niall che la porta intera in bocca causando una risatina divertita da parte del ragazzo più grande.  
   
Harry d’altra parte rimane serio, alza gli occhi al cielo scuotendo il capo, perché _davvero_ non riesce a capire.  
   
“E’ un lavoro Liam, che significa _‘opportuno’_ , non posso fare un lavoro che non so… inoltre il mio contratto ha una data di scadenza e lo sai bene anche tu”  
   
La serietà nel suo tono di voce fa sospirare rassegnato Liam, che lancia un’altra occhiata verso Niall che però sembra più interessato all’ennesimo vassoio di stuzzichini che sta passando.  
   
“E’ un progetto personale,” inizia, facendo un passo in sua direzione e piegando appena il busto in avanti in modo da non dover parlare ad alta voce per farsi sentire “…una cosa che gli riguarda molto da vicino, ma ha bisogno di un fotografo di cui fidarsi; hai idea di quanti ne ha mandati via? Sono sei mesi che cerchiamo di organizzare questa cosa, ma non andrà mai bene finché Louis non ha il fotografo che vuole”  
   
E si allontana storcendo le labbra, una scrollata di spalle e si porta la tartina alle labbra, per un morso.  
   
Harry scuote il capo ancora, questa volta è lui ad avvicinarsi a Liam, “come fa a fidarsi di me se non riesco ad avere una conversazione con lui che non sia relativa al lavoro?”, una domanda retorica, o almeno è quello che suona a Liam perché si limita a scuotere il capo.  
   
Harry, quasi esasperato, fa un respiro profondo, guardandosi intorno e intravedendo la figura di Louis ancora sorridente tra le persone. Lo osserva qualche istante, forse troppo a lungo prima di vederlo sparire.  
   
Non vuole essere l’ennesimo fotografo ad essere cacciato. Non vuole deludere Louis ne se stesso. Non vuole deludere il proprio sogno.  
   
“Comunque…” la voce di Liam attira nuovamente la sua attenzione, facendolo voltare a guardarlo, aspettando di sentirlo continuare, “credo che tu sia sulla buona strada. Il fatto che tu abbia accettato di fare il suo assistente ti ha dato già mille punti di vantaggio,” sorride “la maggior parte di loro credevano di valere troppo per limitarsi a fare gli assistenti…” e si interrompe alzando una mano a salutare qualcuno alle spalle di Harry che adesso invece lo guarda accigliato.  
   
“Scusami Harry,” e fa per incamminarsi e superarlo, se non fosse che posa una mano sulla sua spalla, avvicinando il viso al suo “magari sei quello giusto, credo gli piaccia il tuo modo di fare…” mormora donandogli subito dopo un piccolo sorriso. Quindi si va ad allontanare, seguito da Niall che lo saluta con un gesto del capo; troppo impegnato a mangiare per parlare.  
   
 _Quello giusto_. Parole che gli rimbombano nella mente come se qualcuno stesse martellando le pareti del suo cervello. Qualcosa di quel puzzle comincia a prendere una forma, eppure continua a sentirsi come se fosse all’interno di una missione super segreta di cui non conosce lo scopo.  
   
   
Harry passa circa un'altra ora e mezza a fotografare sconosciuti e a camminare tra di loro. All'ennesima occhiata verso l’orario però comincia inconsciamente a muoversi alla ricerca di Louis ed Eleanor. Louis, cosa ci sarà di tanto personale? Perché ha cacciato numerosi fotografi? Quanto personale è?  
   
Non riesce a restare troppo a lungo sui suoi pensieri perché vengono zittiti subito nel momento in cui nota l'espressione di Louis che se ne sta in un angolo, con Eleanor dall'altra parte che gli sta andando incontro. Il suo viso è stanco e segnato da qualcosa che Harry non sa definire.    
   
Quando Eleanor si fa abbastanza vicino vede Louis portare una mano a coprirsi la bocca mentre le parla, mentre l'altra mano gesticola vagamente.    
   
Harry si fa vicino, entrando in un raggio dove può sentire ciò di cui parlano, ma si guarda attorno, facendo finta di niente. Di certo non vuole passare per un ficcanaso, ma comunque le parole arrivano e se Louis avesse voluto evitare di fargliele sentire, glielo avrebbe di certo fatto notare prima di iniziare a parlare.    
   
“Ho bisogno che chiami Ben… digli uhm, digli che non posso farcela per stasera. Digli che mi dispiace, ma che non riesco a liberarmi in tempo...” dietro la mano riesce chiaramente a sentire la voce tremante di Louis.  
   
Con la coda dell'occhio nota Eleanor tirare fuori il telefono dalla sua borsetta e annuisce più volte alle sue parole,   
   
“Va bene, devo dirgli altro?” chiede lei e Louis rimane un istante in silenzio, distogliendo lo sguardo e pensando, ma alla fine scuote il capo e porta una mano alla spalla di lei, le dà una piccola pacca come ad incitarla ad andare fuori e lei annuisce, premendo un paio di tasti sul telefono prima di portarlo all'orecchio e camminare via.    
   
Quando lei si fa abbastanza lontana e Louis rimane in silenzio, Harry finalmente si volta. Si ritrova ad incrociare degli occhi completamente vuoti, le linee del suo viso stanco e tirato e si chiede come diavolo sia possibile che solo qualche ora prima potesse essere il sole e ora... ora sia semplicemente così spento. Il busto leggermente piegato in avanti, perdendo la sua postura perfetta, il correttore sparito quasi completamente dalle occhiaie violacee e gli occhi azzurri che hanno preso una tonalità leggermente più grigiastra. Così diverso che fa quasi un strano effetto, come fosse un animale debole e ferito.    
   
Harry si rende conto di vedere qualcosa in quel viso, qualcosa che somiglia tremendamente alle crepe di una maschera che inizia a rompersi sotto la troppa pressione. Istintivamente si ritrova a pensare che sarebbe disposto ad incollare pezzo per pezzo ogni frammento di quella maschera per vedere di nuovo i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso, ma si rende conto che quella maschera non è davvero lui, _questo_ è Louis: occhiaie e viso stanco, _questo_. Niente più e niente meno. L'ennesima vittima di un mondo dalla pressione allucinante che è arrivato in cima e che ora, forse, vorrebbe solo respirare un po’.  
   
Louis probabilmente nota quasi subito l'insistenza del suo sguardo perché si schiarisce la voce e velocemente cerca di nuovo la propria postura; sistemando la cravatta e tirando giù la giacca stringendone i lembi. Sposta appena la frangia ed ecco che sorride.  
   
“Queste serate sono uno sfinimento” borbotta guardando le persone attorno, come a volersi cautamente assicurare che nessuno lo abbia visto in un momento come quello di poco prima.  
   
Harry però dal canto suo rimane serio a guardarlo, la macchina fotografica ormai spenta e abbandonata lungo il fianco. Lo guarda e si rende conto di essere petulante, eppure non sembra curarsene.    
   
“Va tutto bene?” le parole gli escono dalle labbra spontaneamente, una domanda sciocca perché lo vede chiaramente che _non sta bene_ , eppure non vuole essere così invadente da saltare alle conclusioni senza prima chiedere.  
   
Louis volta il capo, nasconde il suo viso per sfuggire alla risposta mentre in silenzio guarda verso il balcone, fuori dalla finestra. Eleanor è al telefono e a sua volta guarda verso Louis scuotendo leggermente il capo.  
   
Harry può capire che la persona con cui è al telefono deve essere piuttosto irata perché ogni volta che la ragazza apre bocca per parlare deve richiuderla subito dopo sospirando.  
   
Con la coda dell’occhio vede Louis abbassare il viso, lasciando uscire dalle labbra leggermente schiuse un respiro profondo e cercare persino di nasconderlo. Poi si volta, guarda Harry negli occhi restando fermo un paio di secondi e gli si avvicina; una mano delicata sulla spalla a battere un paio di colpi leggeri, “puoi andare a casa, hai finito per oggi” e fa un passo oltre di lui, per superarlo.  
   
Nella mente Harry ha mille pensieri a cui non riesce a dare un senso, sente le mani pizzicare con il bisogno di fare qualcosa perché non può lasciarlo andare senza assicurarsi che stia bene, perché per quanto severo e stronzo Louis Tomlinson possa essere, è pur sempre un umano, con le sue debolezze e il bisogno di avere qualcuno che si accerti che stia bene.  
   
Forse Harry si preoccupa sempre troppo per tutti, forse dovrebbe imparare a farsi gli affari suoi la maggior parte del tempo, ma alla fine sente il corpo muoversi quasi d’istinto.  
   
Passa un battito di ciglia da quando Louis si è mosso per superarlo e sente il calore di una mano stringere il suo polso con una forza non arrogante, ma quasi delicato. Si volta di scatto e gli occhi chiari incontrano quelli verdi di Harry che lo fissa con una espressione che gli fa andare lo stomaco sotto sopra. Come se fosse preoccupato, una preoccupazione a cui Louis non sa dare una vera motivazione, perché se fosse stato Liam lo avrebbe capito, ma Harry…  
   
“Che diavolo fai?” dice alla fine, cercando di suonare il più offeso possibile da quel gesto, andando ad abbassare gli occhi sulla sua mano ancora stretta al polso. Deglutisce e deve impegnarsi per continuare a respirare.  
   
Strattona il braccio quando non riceve nessuna risposta e si libera la presa, portando l’altra mano a sfiorare il punto in cui Harry lo ha stretto, come a voler massaggiare quel punto.  
   
Harry non crede gli abbia fatto male, ne è certo. Vederlo fare quel gesto implica solo che fosse già ferito, che qualcosa gli faceva già male in quel punto e si rende subito conto di aver ragione quando Louis cerca vagamente di nascondere il suo gesto come se fosse solo istinto alla liberazione della sua presa.  
   
Il ricordo dell’uomo, la stretta al polso; lo stesso uomo con cui Eleanor è al telefono.  
   
“Volevo solo-” Harry inizia a parlare, ma la mano di Louis a mezz’aria lo zittisce praticamente subito. I suoi occhi che lo fissano offesi e _increduli_ ,  
   
“Vai a casa Styles”  
   
Harry si morde la bocca, vorrebbe dire qualcosa, magari chiedergli _scusa_ , ma non lo fa e forse Louis lo stava aspettando perché alla fine abbozza un sorriso amaro e scuote il capo, voltandosi, dandogli le spalle.  
   
Harry lo osserva camminare via, lontano, tra le braccia dell’ennesima persona a lui sconosciuta, l’ennesima che gli strapperà un sorriso falso.  
   
Quando finalmente un rumore di tacchi raggiunge il suo udito volta il capo, notando la figura slanciata di Eleanor farsi vicina ed infilare il telefono nella borsetta.  
   
“A chi hai dovuto telefonare?” chiede, mordendosi subito dopo la bocca.  
   
Lei lo guarda per un paio di secondi, come se lo stesse studiando per capire se può rispondere o meno,  
   
“Il ragazzo di Louis”  
   
Harry s’acciglia; di certo non si aspettava una risposta diversa.  
   
“E solitamente sei tu che lo chiami per cose così?”  
   
Lei inarca un sopracciglio, lo guarda e fa una smorfia “fatti gli affari tuoi Styles”. Lei scuote il capo alzando gli occhi al cielo, come se non potesse spiegarsi la stupidità di certe domanda e lo va a superare, cercando Louis tra le persone.  
   
Camminando verso il portone d’ingresso vede Zayn ridere con Liam e Niall, e nonostante il primo istinto sia quello di andare a salutarli si rende conto di aver davvero poca voglia di parlare, così si limita ad uscire, andando verso la fila di taxi parcheggiati all’esterno.  
   
   
Sulla via di casa Harry si ritrova a pensare che non capirà mai tutta quest’aria di mistero che avvolge il mondo della moda. Si sente immerso in uno squallido film dove le persone sono troppo prese dal proprio lavoro per dare un senso alle loro relazioni e dall’altra parte, persone che darebbero anche la vita per il loro capo.  
   
Serate che finiscono tardi, lavoro di domenica e poi di nuovo; lo stesso ciclo, dal lunedì mattina alla domenica sera.  
   
Harry si chiede come Louis possa aver creato la sua vita _così_ , si chiede se era questo che sognava quando era ancora un ragazzino e si chiede anche se la relazione con quell’uomo sia ciò che Louis sperava fosse una relazione stabile, o se avesse la certezza che fosse solo l’ennesimo ragazzo che dopo sei mesi lo avrebbe lasciato come tutti gli altri prima di lui; solo perché Louis è troppo impegnato per prendersi cura di loro.  
   
Eppure di Louis non sa niente e fare tutte queste supposizioni lo fa sentire tremendamente superficiale e invadente, eppure, _ancora_ , come fa Louis a fidarsi se non lo lascia _entrare_ almeno un po’ in quella realtà?

 

 

 

 

*

   
 

  
   
Quando si trova nel proprio appartamento e chiude la porta alle proprie spalle, Louis osserva il bianco stancante di quelle stanze e sospira. Ascolta il silenzio attorno e ricorda, in attimi così, che ha scelto lui questo colore; ha scelto lui la disposizione degli oggetti e tutto ciò che lo circonda.  
   
Eppure sono sempre in attimi come questi che vorrebbe non averlo fatto perché questo posto non sa di casa, non sa di _niente_.  
   
Ascolta il battito lento del proprio cuore, lo sente sulle punta delle dita, nei polpastrelli, il modo in cui il sangue viene pulsato e poi lo sente nelle orecchie, che rimbomba in modo quasi assordante.  
   
Poggia la schiena contro il legno della porta e si lascia lentamente scivolare a terra. Chiude gli occhi e sa che domani mattina si sveglierà in quello stesso punto, con il mal di schiena e un tremendo mal di testa.  
   
Per adesso, si dice, gli sta bene così. 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente dopo più di un mese sono riuscita ad aggiornare, non per mancanza di tempo, non per mancanza di voglia, ma per la mancanza fisica di un pc sul quale scrivere. Eppure eccomi, eccoci, con un pc nuovo... comprato con i miei risparmi ed i miei cari soldini guadagnati con tanto lavoro ahah! Finalmente posso riprendere ad aggiornare regolarmente e spero che continuiate a seguirmi. Farò in modo che non ricapiti più e chiedo mille volte perdono! Recensite e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e soprattutto se ci sono errori che così provvederò a correggere! Purtroppo ho riletto così tante volte certe parti che non vedo più gli errori! Grazie mille per la pazienza e comprensione, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!
> 
>  
> 
> **; ultranoir**  
> 

 

  
*  
IV

   
   
   
Il mattino successivo Louis non beve il suo tè, non sembra nemmeno averlo toccato e considerando lo stato del suo ufficio e l’assenza della borsa a terra non sembra che Louis vi sia affatto entrato,  
   
Harry se n’è accorto quando, bussando alla porta e sbirciando al suo interno ha notato la stanza vuota e fredda, priva di rumori e movimenti; la tazza nel centro del tavolo è affiancata dalla rivista ancora non sfogliata.  
   
Si avvicina alla scrivania, osserva la tazza ormai non più calda vista l’assenza del fumo e non può fare altro che domandarsi il motivo. Non che dovrebbe interessargli, eppure è una domanda che inevitabilmente gli passa per la testa perché sì è vero, non è molto che è in quegli uffici, ma se c’è qualcosa che ha imparato è sicuramente che Louis non rinuncia mai al suo tè, né a leggere la sua rivista la mattina dell’uscita. E’ un regola: una delle prime cose che ha appreso quando ha iniziato a lavorare lì.  
   
Gli occhi si muovono in esplorazione sulla scrivania in cerca di indizi, nota l’agenda aperta e allunga il collo in quella direzione cercando di mostrarsi il più naturale possibile. Vede che tutti gli appuntamenti della mattina sono stati cancellati con scarabocchi sopra le scritte, la penna calcata con forza sulla la carta, a lasciare dei solchi che quasi la strappano,  
   
Si morde la bocca, si ripete nella testa che forse non dovrebbe curarsene, che non sono affari suoi, ma uscendo dall’ufficio i piedi lo conducono alla scrivania più vicina,  
   
 “Eleanor dov’è Louis?”  
   
La ragazza mora alza gli occhi dallo schermo del computer, guarda Harry un istante come se stesse in elaborazione della sua domanda, ma poi si limita a stringersi nelle spalle con una leggera scrollata del capo, prima di ritornare al suo lavoro ed ignorando completamente l’opzione di rispondere.  
   
Harry storce le labbra con disappunto rimanendo a guardarla per un istante di troppo mentre quella ritorna a digitare velocemente sulla tastiera del suo computer. Non sa se farle notare il suo atteggiamento sgarbato, ma ancor prima di prendere la cosa in considerazione riprende a camminare verso l’ascensore, sbirciando all’interno degli uffici ai lati del corridoio che sta percorrendo, assicurandosi che Louis non sia in uno di quelli.  
   
Una sensazione strana, non familiare, un istinto che lo spinge a cercarlo, una velata preoccupazione mascherata da curiosità, una cosa che se solo se ne rendesse conto lo farebbe sentire sciocco. E’ sempre stato così; troppo premuroso, troppo preoccupato per tutti, tutto il tempo, anche per le cose più stupide e sembra che, proprio ora, questa sua particolarità non se ne sia andata, nemmeno crescendo, nemmeno a trent’anni ormai compiuti.    
   
Si ritrova così a camminare lungo tutti i corridoi, sbirciando con nervosismo dentro ogni ufficio alla ricerca di Louis. Ogni passo che fa sente la velocità del suo incedere aumentare, le mani che si uniscono e le dita che si intrecciano, lo crocchiare delle ossa e il battito del cuore irregolare come se il suo corpo fosse una macchina fuori controllo. Inspiegabile come il suo corpo stia reagendo così, contro ogni aspettativa e controllo.  
   
   
“Ben, per favore, possiamo avere questa discussione quando rientro, stasera? Andiamo a cena fuori?”,  
   
Il tono di Louis è basso, una calma strana nel modo in cui parla, una docilità disarmante per chi dovesse sentirlo. Nessuno è abituato a _quel_ Louis, forse nemmeno Louis stesso si riconosce in momenti come questi. Con una mano tiene il telefono premuto contro l’orecchio e l’altra si massaggia lentamente le tempie. La schiena è poggiata contro il muro e si osserva la punta delle scarpe, mordendosi nervosamente la bocca.  
   
Una scena che si addice di più ad un liceale che al direttore di un giornale di moda, eppure eccolo qui, con tutte le sue fragilità e la voce tremante contro un telefono troppo costoso.  
   
La risposta che gli giunge lo fa sospirare, rimane in silenzio a sentire il proprio cuore spezzarsi ancora un po’, ma sa che passerà, perché a quel rumore ci ha fatto l’abitudine già da qualche tempo, e forse non ricorda nemmeno quand’è che il suo cure è stato intatto l’ultima volta,  
   
“Perché tu credi di riuscire ad andare a cena ad un orario decente?” La voce severa e tagliente non sembra stupirlo, ma lo fa sorridere amaramente, con la tristezza e consapevolezza che tutto questo non è affatto nuovo, ma è ancora e ancora la ripetizione dell’ennesima discussione che non suona più nuova, “mi dispiace”, stesso copione, anche se sa che non servirà affatto e Ben ridacchia e Louis conosce bene quel tipo di risata; lo immagina scuotere il capo e stringersi nelle spalle, perché lo fa sempre quando litigano e Louis finisce con dire ‘mi dispiace’, una risata ed è come se stesse gettando la spugna, come se ormai non avesse più senso parlare, come se Louis fosse un caso perso, e Louis ricorda che alle volte ha pensato che fosse vero, che ormai non c’era più nulla da recuperare, e ringraziava che Ben nonostante tutto fosse ancora lì a gestirlo con tutti i suoi problemi e difetti,  
   
Eppure, nonostante tutto; la risata amara e il sicuro scuotere del capo dall’altra parte del telefono, Ben non ha finito di parlare, perché infila ancora di più il coltello nella piaga e questa volta lo gira con forza, “no Louis, a te non dispiace, sei fatto così, è il tuo lavoro e lo capisco, ma per favore smettila di fingere che te ne freghi ancora qualcosa”  
   
“Ben…” cosa potrebbe dire? Questa è una parte nuova del copione e lui si trova spiazzato, fuori tempo. Lo chiama, lo cerca, un altro mi dispiace sarebbe solo l’ennesimo errore, così è Ben a mettere fine ai suoi pensieri, “ora devo andare, ci vediamo stasera. Forse”, e la telefonata si interrompe di colpo, senza nemmeno la possibilità di salutarlo.  
   
Louis abbassa il telefono velocemente ed osserva la schermata della telefonata sparire e lo schermo farsi nero di seguito, lo infila in tasca con tanta velocità quasi come gli stesse scottando nella mano che ora suda freddo. Alza il viso verso l’alto portando le mani agli occhi, asciugando le lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia che aveva cercato così duramente di trattenere.  
   
Si volta, ritrova il suo riflesso nello specchio e si guarda più a lungo di quanto in realtà volesse fare, tanto che stringe la mano a pugno, pronto a rompere quel vetro pieno di errori, ma il pensiero di ferirsi è più veloce e potente di quello di spaccare qualcosa, quindi cerca di ricomporsi, lasciando scorrere gli occhi sui propri abiti, risistemando la giacca, il colletto e la cintura dei pantaloni.  
   
Si schiarisce la voce e apre la porta del bagno velocemente, stampandosi il suo solito sorriso piccolo e raffinato sulle labbra, un sorriso che scompare andando a scontrarsi con violenza contro una superficie solida ma poco stabile che gli si para davanti subito all’uscita del bagno. Un muro che non si aspettava, lo lascia spiazzato, immobile per un istante di troppo prima di tornare reattivo.  
   
Quando finalmente alza gli occhi chiari e leggermente lucidi, incontra quelli verdi e brillanti del fotografo. Degli occhi che non dovrebbe essergli così facile da riconoscere, ma nel retro della mente, in tutta questa situazione, non può far altro che ammettere a se stesso che riconoscerebbe quello sguardo tra mille. Deglutisce così forte che per un istante teme che possa essersi sentito e sta quasi per uscirsene con una delle sue passate poco simpatiche, ma nota lo sconvolgimento negli occhi di Harry che lo paralizza, vorrebbe chiedergli il perché, ma Harry sembra avere avuto lo stesso pensiero, per primo,  
   
“Che ti è successo?”  
   
Louis maledice le proprie lacrime, i propri occhi, il proprio viso stanco e provato e poggia i palmi delle mani al suo petto, facendo pressione e spingendolo via, divincolandosi dalla presa di Harry che, quando lo ha scontrato, lo è andato a trattenere per le braccia per non farlo cadere.  
   
“Harry cazzo,” sbotta finalmente, risvegliatosi improvvisamente dal suo silenzio “sei sempre tra i piedi, perché non vai a farti un giro?” evita il suo sguardo nel modo più accurato possibile quando va a voltarsi e gli dà le spalle, prendendo a camminare verso il proprio ufficio.  
   
Sente i muri attorno al proprio essere iniziare a crescere mattone dopo mattone, cercando il più velocemente possibile di nascondersi e proteggersi da qualsiasi cosa stia per arrivare o stia già arrivando da parte di Harry. Tiene gli occhi bassi, nella testa spera e prega che Harry non lo stia seguendo, che lo lasci in pace almeno per ora, ma quando si volta per chiudere la porta del proprio ufficio trova la mano dell’altro a bloccarlo, il palmo ampio contro la superficie di legno bianca, il braccio teso e lui, Harry, che lo fissa da quei pochi centimetri più in su che si trova.  
   
I suoi occhi brillanti lo fissano con insistenza, così tanta e così pressante che Louis è costretto e distogliere il proprio sguardo sentendosi avvolto dal disagio, lasciandolo sulla porta mentre va verso una delle finestre, le braccia incrociate al petto in una postura di chiara chiusura e gli occhi chiari e lucidi che fissano un punto impreciso al di fuori.  
   
Nonostante cerchi in tutti i modi di non pensare ad Harry ed alla sua presenza poco distante, sente chiaramente le leggerezza con cui richiude la porta, i suoi passi lenti e il suo sospiro una volta fermato pochi passi dietro di lui.  
   
Non parla e Louis sente i suoi occhi che lo fissano, creando un bruciore dietro la schiena e quella sensazione del sapere che qualcuno ti sta guardando e non puoi evitarlo. Si tortura le labbra, si sente in trappola sotto lo sguardo dell’altro che, ancora silente, se ne resta a pochi passi da lui, a pensare chissà cosa, a voler dire chissà che.  
   
“Cosa vuoi? Non hai del lavoro da fare?” è Louis ad interrompere il silenzio per primo questa volta, ma non è certo che sia stata una mossa adatta, vista la risposta che sente alle proprie spalle,  
   
“Sono un fotografo, non un assistente, e non so a chi diavolo devo fare queste maledette foto se tu non me lo dici”,  
   
Una pausa lunga un secolo, Louis sente i brividi lungo la schiena nel realizzare quanto autoritario Harry sia suonato nelle proprie orecchie,  
   
“Sono stufo degli indovinelli Louis”, lo sente farsi più vicino “per favore…”,  
   
Louis si morde la bocca a quel ‘per favore’, scuote il capo più volte come se il corpo stesse cercando di bloccarlo quando apre la bocca per parlare “a me…” mormora con un filo di voce, alzando gli occhi a guardare il cielo. E’ suonato così semplice e facile nell’aria, anche se di semplice non c’è niente e lo sa bene.  
   
“Come?” lo stupore che sente in quella semplice parola stupisce anche Louis; pensava, chissà per quale motivo, che fosse una cosa scontata che le foto dovessero ritrarre lui stesso, eppure Harry non l’aveva capito, e come avrebbe potuto, dopotutto, non glielo aveva nemmeno accennato.  
   
Si sente un po’ sciocco, forse un po’ impacciato e lentamente si volta, le braccia lungo i fianchi mentre i palmi delle mani premono sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, come a voler asciugare il sudore freddo che in realtà non c’è affatto,  
   
“Devi fare delle foto a me, ma non accadrà finché non sarò certo che-”  
   
“Che ti puoi fidare di me, si lo so, me lo hai già detto, ma come sai se puoi fidarti di me se ogni volta che provo ad avere una conversazione te ne vai o mi tratti come se non esistessi? Se devi fidarti di me dovresti lasciarmi entrare nella tua vita, non chiudermi fuori”,  
   
Suona amaro, più di quanto Louis potesse immaginare ed, elaborando quelle parole una ad una, non può fare altro che dirsi che Harry ha ragione. Se possibile adesso si sente ancora più sciocco. Se ci pensa così, sembra davvero tutto così poco importante, allora perché quando le cose cominciano a farsi serie, manda tutto all’aria? E’ capitato così tante volte che si era detto che era solo colpa dei fotografi; tutti incapaci, ma la realtà dei fatti è che è sempre stato lui quello che si tirava indietro, mai pronto abbastanza o meglio, mai sicuro abbastanza,  
   
“Non so neanche che diavolo di foto vuoi…” mormora Harry, alzando le mani come se si stesse arrendendo, “non so niente…” è l’ultima cosa che dice e Louis lo guarda, rivede in quei gesti Ben, ogni volta che perde una battaglia contro Louis, ogni volta che è irrecuperabile. Si sente ferito, colpito nell’orgoglio perché come diamine è possibile che abbia deluso anche Harry in così poco tempo? E’ un altro dei suoi castelli? Se lo sta immaginando? Troppe domande per tutte le sue paure e così, mordendosi la bocca nevroticamente lascia che le parole gli escano di bocca come una liberazione,  
   
“Per favore,” _non sono irrecuperabile, posso farlo_ “ho bisogno di tempo… tempo per me…”, una pausa “ti prego non… uhm… licenziarti…” abbassa gli occhi, osserva la punta delle proprie scarpe, sfugge ai suoi occhi che sente se possibile ancora più insistenti,  
   
Harry rimane stordito, le labbra schiuse contro quel silenzio interrotto da Louis che, per la prima volta, si rivolge a lui con tanta docilità. Lo disarma, sta quasi per rispondere se non fosse che non trova le parole, quel _per favore_ e quel _ti prego_ sono stati come due schiaffi e ora lo guarda con la bocca secca e tremendamente confuso,  
   
Vorrebbe fare una battuta sul suo essere così gentile per una volta, vorrebbe davvero rompere quella tensione eppure non ci riesce, non riesce nemmeno a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Nella mente le parole si rincorrono senza trovare un allineamento sensato; lui, che solitamente sa cosa dire per alleggerire una situazione troppo pesante.  
   
Così, non riuscendo a compensare con le parole fa un passo verso di lui, un braccio che si alza lentamente in un gesto del tutto automatico, vorrebbe tremendamente affondare in quegli occhi che gli sfuggono, togliere quel vuoto che vi vede dentro, proteggerlo dai suoi fantasmi e dirgli che andrà bene, che lui può aspettare, che anche fra un anno lui sarà lì per quelle foto se è del tempo che vuole, ma non appena si accorge che a dividerli è solo un passo si ritira come un riccio su se stesso, schiarendosi la voce e riportando la distanza tra loro iniziale,  
   
Scuote il capo scrollandosi via tutti quei pensieri e si volta, gli dà le spalle, cammina via, ed Harry si sente come se stesse scappando, le gambe si spostano verso la porta mosse dalla paura, dal cuore che gli batte all’impazzata nel petto. Non sa perché, non sa che diavolo gli stia dicendo la testa eppure esce, cammina lungo il corridoio, dritto all’ascensore. Non si volta indietro, non ci ripensa, non dice una parola e va via, superando gli uffici, superando la gente, con Louis che da qualche parte dietro di lui lo guarda andarsene.     
   
Louis non lo ferma, non si muove minimamente da dove è, lo guarda allontanarsi passo dopo passo e più si fa distante più lui vorrebbe sprofondare perché non ha idea di come dover prendere quella reazione, come può mai essere positiva se scappa? Dove sta andando? Cosa sta pensando? Abbassa gli occhi solo quando Harry è ormai fuori dalla propria visuale e sospira andando verso la porta per poterla richiudere, adesso pensa, vorrebbe solo sparire.  
   
 

*

   
   
Non sa esattamente il perché, ma oggi Harry odia particolarmente il brusio e la confusione che riempiono il locale. O forse il perché lo sa, ma non è facile ammetterlo. Quel tipico brusio che riempie l’aria e che fa parte dell’ambiente, che una volta dentro non ci si fa nemmeno più caso, invece oggi, oggi è come se potesse sentire ognuna di quelle persone parlare, urlare, ridere, brindare con amici e tutto ciò che le attività di un bar comprendono.  
   
Per quanto lo riguarda invece vorrebbe solo tornare a casa e lasciarsi morire per un po’ sul divano, guardare qualche sciocco programma di cucina sulla tv, ordinare una pizza da mangiare davanti ad un bel film oppure leggere un buon libro per sfuggire dalla realtà.  
   
Riflette su questa possibilità ancora una volta, prima di sentire la voce di Zayn rimbombargli nelle orecchie,  
   
“Hey, Harry, mi ascolti?”  
   
Zayn, che alla fine della giornata è sempre lì a scuoterlo via dai suoi pensieri. Non sa se esserne grato o meno; di certo, se non fosse stato per Zayn, lui se ne sarebbe tornato diretto a casa subito dopo l’orario di lavoro.  
   
Harry sospira rumorosamente, gli occhi chiari che tornano a fissare il moro avanti a se e si stringe nelle spalle un po’ svogliatamene, “scusa, sono solo… pensieroso…” cerca di rimanere sul vago, ma lo sguardo di Zayn gli suggerisce che non ce n’è affatto bisogno.  
   
Il modello rimane in silenzio un istante, come se stesse valutando cosa dire, ma alla fine sbotta “Liam dice che è una cosa delicata, sai, cose della vita di Louis, forse---Harry, ascolta, forse non dovresti forzare troppo la mano e lasciare che le cose facciano il suo corso…” ecco, il solito Zayn, la solita birra in mano e i soliti consigli. Dette da lui quelle cose suonano un po’ meglio, più reali, mentre se ci pensa lui gli sembra solo che Louis ingigantisca le cose.  
   
Harry rimane in silenzio, osserva il bordo del proprio bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno,  
   
“Zayn,” una pausa “Louis non ha bisogno di tempo, il tempo lo convincerà soltanto che sono l’ennesimo fotografo da mandare via, io _voglio_ questo servizio, ho _bisogno_ di questo servizio, e se Louis non fa pace con il cervello il prima possibile ho solo perso giorni preziosi che avrei potuto utilizzare per cercarmi un altro incarico”,  
   
Ascolta le proprie parole uscire come un fiume in piena, forse non voleva suonare tanto cattivo, si stupisce di quanta fermezza abbia appena espresso, una sicurezza che forse non pensava nemmeno di avere e, nota, dall’altra parte, che persino Zayn ne è rimasto stupito. Non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca e cercare di aggiustare il tiro che una terza voce si unisce al coro, spazzando via la possibilità di rimediare;  
   
“Magari sei tu che devi aiutarlo a fare pace con il cervello…” la voce di Liam lo coglie di sorpresa.  
   
Una frase tanto banale pronunciata come se fosse una missione per salvare il mondo. Da dove se ne esce?  
   
Guarda Liam con stupore, uno stupore che aumenta ancora di più quando vede Zayn, con un ampio sorriso che gli attraversa il viso da parte a parte, portare un braccio attorno alla vita del ragazzo. Se lo tira vicino, sopra le sue gambe “Hey babe…” mormora, posando un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
   
Harry osserva la scena accigliato, si sente quasi preso in giro e le labbra schiuse non fanno altro che schiudersi sempre di più con la sorpresa che cresce man mano che realizza, “aspetta…” pausa, “da… quanto?”,  
   
Non dà loro il tempo di rispondere perché la sua faccia sconvolta li fa ridacchiare divertiti e lui parla di nuovo, “aspetta, aspetta, adesso ho capito perché stai sempre a provarti mutande, che stronzo!” sbotta con un tono di voce leggermente troppo alto, ma decisamente divertito,  
   
Liam scoppia a ridere “è questo che gli dici? Che ti faccio provare sempre mutande?” dice, guardando il modello,  
   
Zayn si stringe nelle spalle, un sorso dal suo bicchiere “solo ogni tanto---hey, la maggior parte delle volte è vero”  
   
Liam scuote il capo togliendogli la birra mano in segno di protesta, andando a berne un ampio sorso.  
   
Harry sorride leggero e alza il bicchiere verso di loro “beh, che dire, viva l’amore ragazzi”, e fa l’ennesimo sorso dal proprio bicchiere mentre li guarda scambiarsi un bacio leggero. Forse un po’ li invidia, può vedere chiaramente le farfalle nei loro stomachi e gli occhi che brillano quando si guardano. Si chiede come abbia fatto a non notarlo prima, lui, che essendo un fotografo ha l’occhio allenato per i dettagli. Che siano stati così bravi a nasconderlo? Cos’altro c’è che non vede?  
   
Improvvisamente si sente sopraffatto dal desiderio di andare via, un groppo alla gola, le gambe che automaticamente si muovono in preda dalla furia di mettersi in moto,  
   
“Beh piccioncini… credo che si ora di andare per me…” fa per alzarsi e prendere la propria borsa ancor prima di lasciarli parlare, ma Liam lo ferma, allungando una mano a toccargli il braccio,  
   
“Sei sicuro?” chiede, indicando con un gesto del capo l’entrata del locale,  
   
Harry segue il suo sguardo con il proprio e quando si volta rimane immobile a guardare Louis entrare nel locale: occhi bassi come se volesse nascondersi da sguardi indiscreti ed evitare contatti visivi, ma purtroppo è una tattica che funziona poco perché nel giro di poco un paio di ragazze, probabilmente aspiranti modelle, gli corrono incontro con un ampio sorriso. Sente una di loro dire quanto Louis sia la sua ispirazione e urla il suo nome attirando l’attenzione di altre persone che si alzano andandogli incontro.  
   
Di certo Louis avrebbe potuto cercarsi un locale non frequentato da gente della moda; un locale anonimo, magari un po’ in periferia, dove se entrasse forse nessuno lo riconoscerebbe. Infondo però, adesso è lì, e Harry lo osserva come se fosse un animale ferito in balìa dei suoi cacciatori,  
   
Lo vede arrancare tra la gente che si ammassa attorno a lui, provando a coprirsi il viso dalle foto che alcuni gli scattano, ma ha mani troppo minute per nascondere il disagio che prova,  
   
“Cazzo…” mormora, è l’unica parola che esce dalle labbra di Harry che prende a camminare come un automa, lasciando alle proprie spalle Zayn e Liam che lo guardano avanzare. Si fa largo tra le modelle, le mani che cercano di crearsi un varco tra la gente e sente un paio di loro pestargli i piedi e spingerlo di conseguenza. Deve cercare dentro di se più calma possibile, respirano piano e ripetendosi mentalmente di non prendersela troppo.  
   
Finalmente arriva vicino a Louis, si blocca a non più di un passo, lo sovrasta così vicino che con il corpo lo protegge come fosse uno scudo. Allarga le braccia cercando di spingere via la gente, nascondendo con il proprio corpo quello di Louis che cercava in tutti i modi di farsi il più piccolo possibile, “lasciatelo in pace, andate via! uno non può farsi una cazzo di bevuta in pace?” alza il tono della voce guardando dritto negli occhi la modella più vicina che alle sue parole sbuffa stizzita borbottando qualche insulto prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi a grandi falcate. Dietro di lei lentamente la piccola calca si disgrega, finché fermi lì non rimangono solo in due e Harry può fare un passo indietro, sospirando.  
   
Guarda Louis ma non dice niente, in attesa forse di sapere che sta bene senza che glielo debba chiedere.  
   
Quando Louis alza gli occhi si ritrova a guardare il viso di Harry e ne rimane stupito perché aveva sentito la sua voce, ma non aveva realizzato che potesse essere davvero lui. Come se per un istante avesse creduto che quella voce l’avesse immaginata,  
   
Deglutisce silenziosamente e si aspettava di incontrare chiunque ma di certo non il fotografo, non di lunedì sera almeno; giorno in cui la gente non va solitamente per locali. Anche se a dirla tutta sembra che stasera sia una eccezione per molti considerando la folla che gli si è gettata addosso appena messo piede all’interno.  
   
Si morde la bocca, evita i suoi occhi senza farlo consciamente. Il corpo che forse non potrebbe reggere uno scambio di sguardi totalmente banale in altri momenti. Crede di aver cercato di ignorarlo praticamente tutto il giorno dopo lo scambio di battute nel proprio ufficio, ma forse, d’altra parte, anche Harry ci ha messo del suo, perché non lo ha visto affatto in giornata. Eppure, evitarsi a vicenda non sembra aver cambiato le carte in tavola, perché sono lì, uno davanti all’altro, forse nel modo e nel silenzio più imbarazzante che potesse immaginare, con Harry che come una fedele guardia del corpo ha allontanato chi invece non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
   
“Stai bene?” Alla fine lo chiede, la voce di Harry suona calma, bassa, ma il riccio sembra rendersi subito conto della stupidità della domanda perché quando incontra quegli occhi azzurri, dopo averli cercati insistentemente, osserva la linea rossa che li colora, le venature rossastre accentuate, la stanchezza trasformata in occhiaie violacee e poi la realizzazione, la consapevolezza di una cosa semplice come il fatto che Louis abbia pianto lo scrolla dai pensieri, quasi lo fa rabbrividire. Appena conosciuto ha pensato che fosse la persona più felice e piena di se del mondo, ma proprio quando se ne stava convincendo lo ha visto abbassare gli occhi sotto lo sguardo di un uomo più potente, lasciandosi gestire come una bambola inanimata. Giorno dopo giorno gli sembra di vedere un tassello in più del puzzle che Louis è e che forse non vede l’ora di scoprire, la sua immagine intera e tutto ciò che nasconde.  
   
“Styles, portami da bere invece di stare a fissarmi...” mormora Louis stizzito, incrociando le braccia al petto. Riesce a percepire chiaramente gli occhi dell’altro che lo scrutano e questo lo fa innervosire, come se il disagio che prova non fosse già abbastanza.  
   
Harry inarca le sopracciglia, scuote il capo una volta e “non sono in orario di lavoro, Louis” lo osserva serio, infilando le mani dentro le tasche dei jeans come fosse in attesa. Lo fissa con insistenza, e sa bene che non dovrebbe, eppure non vuole lasciare andare questo momento; aspetta di sentirlo parlare, curioso del mondo in cui risponderà,  
   
Louis si morde il labbro inferiore, si stringe nelle spalle e si fa piccolo, più piccolo di quanto in realtà non sia, “io… non te lo chiedo da capo… solo… da Louis… puoi prendermi un drink, per favore?” mormora tutto con un tono così basso che Harry deve concentrarsi per poter cogliere tutte le sue parole e alla fine, dopo un sospiro, annuisce a se stesso come se fossero proprio queste le parole che stava aspettando.  
   
Ruota il capo guardando Zayn e Liam che li fissano con sguardi interrogativi e Harry mima con la bocca un –ci penso io-, prima di tornare a guardare Louis,  
   
“Certo, ti offro qualcosa volentieri” e detto questo alza un braccio, andando a posare il palmo della mano contro la sua schiena, tra le scapole, spingendolo con una piccola pressione o meglio, accompagnandolo verso il bancone dove va poi a sedersi su uno sgabello. Appoggia i gomiti contro il legno scuro e unisce le mani intrecciando le dita tra loro prima di tornare a ruotare il capo e guardare Louis accomodarsi al proprio fianco, imitano i propri gesti.  
   
Rimangono senza parlare, Louis con lo sguardo basso e Harry che lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Si chiede cosa stia pensando, ma non glielo vuole domandare, accettando quel momento di intimità con se stesso di cui l’altro ha bisogno: non che glielo abbia espressamente chiesto, ma il peso del silenzio che li avvolge è cambiato e di certo non sa più di imbarazzo.  
   
Un cameriere si avvicina, tra le mani un panno che va a posare sopra una spalla e alterna lo sguardo tra i ragazzi, soffermandosi poi su Harry, visto che è l’unico dei due che ricambia il sorriso, “cosa vi porto ragazzi?”  
   
Harry posa gli occhi un istante sui ripiani dietro il ragazzo, dove sono tutte le bottiglie, scorre alcuni dei nomi e non prendendone in considerazione neanche uno alla fine scrolla le spalle, “per me Tequila e per lui…” si volta ad osservare Louis e sospira, stringendosi nelle spalle come se la risposta fosse più ovvia di quanto pensasse “vodka liscia, grazie”,  
   
Non è ancora a conoscenza del motivo per cui Louis sia così abbattuto stasera, ma di certo non lo vede in vena di un succo o di un tè e il fatto che non lo abbia fermato dall’ordinare la vodka la dice piuttosto lunga.  
   
Il barista annuisce una volta e inizia a muovere i bicchieri e le bottiglie, preparando i due drink velocemente e con facilità.  
   
Alla fine, mentre il barista sta riempendo i bicchieri, Louis alza finalmente gli occhi su di Harry. Un sorriso amaro sulle labbra ed è di nuovo il fotografo a parlare per primo,  
   
“Quindi?”  
   
La sua voce è calma e paziente, e come se non bastasse avvicina lo sgabello a quello di lui, assicurandosi del fatto che se avranno qualcosa di dirsi nessun’altro dovrà per forza ascoltare la loro conversazione; un gesto a cui Louis non aveva pensato affatto, ma che di certo apprezza.  
   
Louis, che adesso sente la propria spalla sfiorare quella dell’altro in un contatto del tutto strano per quanto normale sia, un contatto che in un certo senso lo rassicura. Una sensazione strana, che si azzarderebbe a giudicare positiva; una sorta di tranquillità che sente diffondersi nel proprio corpo solo dopo quel piccolo e banale tocco,    
   
“Dovevo andare a cena con Ben…” mormora insicuro, stupendosi di con quanta facilità abbia parlato. Solitamente tende ad essere estremamente riservato, specialmente riguardo la propria vita privata, ma adesso non vede davvero cosa abbia da perdere, vista la situazione. Harry d’istinto guarda l’ora sul proprio orologio.  
   
“Sei uscito adesso dall’ufficio?” Azzarda,  
   
“No, lui non si è presentato…” nel dirlo a Louis sembra quasi come se ne stesse realizzando il senso, _non si è presentato_ , lo ha lasciato ad aspettare per più di un’ora ad un tavolo che sarebbe dovuto essere per due. Allunga una mano andando a frugare nella tasca del cappotto, tirando fuori il proprio telefono. Apre i messaggi e lascia scivolare l’oggetto davanti ad Harry, indicando con un cenno del capo di leggere,  
   
“Sembra che io me la sia cercata stavolta… ‘adesso sai cosa si prova’” mormora Louis, sempre cercando di suonare sarcastico e amaro allo stesso tempo, purtroppo però l’incrinarsi del proprio tono lo tradisce, portandolo a nascondere il viso dagli occhi di Harry che tornano a cercarlo dopo aver letto il messaggio citato dall’altro,  
   
La rabbia, una rabbia del tutto inspiegabile che gli fa stringere il pugno chiuso contro il bancone mentre spinge il telefono verso di lui. Scuote il capo, vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa di sensato, ma alla fine si lascia andare all’unico commento che sente sincero,  
   
“Che stronzo” allunga una mano andando ad afferrare il bicchiere avanti a se, buttando giù un più che lungo sorso dell’alcolico, facendo poi battere il vetro contro il legno. S’acciglia e storce le labbra per via del bruciore che sente lungo la gola e non aggiunge altro,  
   
“Ha ragione” la voce di Louis gli fa scuotere il capo ripetutamente, più e più volte, senza nessuna intenzione di stare a sentire certi discorsi. Un mezzo sorriso crucciato che si apre sulle labbra ancora incrinate dalla smorfia causata dall’alcol,  
   
“No, non ha ragione. Se una persona ti ama sa quanto tieni al tuo lavoro e non si permetterebbe mai di farti una cosa del genere. Certa gente meglio perderla che trovarla”. Persino Harry si stupisce delle proprie parole, tanto che cerca di nasconderlo facendo l’ennesimo sorso, distogliendo lo sguardo che fissa il vuoto avanti a se, in mezzo alle bottiglie semi vuote dei ripiani avanti a loro.    
   
Louis non risponde, rimane a guardare Harry per qualche istante in più, cercando di capire cosa gli stia passando per la testa, cercando di capire perché Harry stia reagendo così. Alla fine però, si limita a sospirare, a guardare nuovamente il proprio drink e a fare un nuovo sorso. Sente il sapore sgradevole della vodka liscia bruciare lungo la gola; normalmente gli verrebbe da vomitare, ma questa volta è diversa; decisamente più amara, tristemente piacevole.    
   
I secondi battono lenti e formano minuti mentre loro rimangono in silenzio, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri. Harry crede che sia giusto così, che sia il caso di lasciar fare al silenzio il suo lavoro mentre lui, in attesa, rimane ad ascoltare il mormorio di sottofondo del locale. Alle volte pensa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma voltando il capo e vedendo gli occhi bassi di Louis, ci ripensa, lasciando il dolore dell’altro scivolare via nell’alcol e nel silenzio. Potrebbe parlare, cercare di farlo svagare, ma il timore di toccare tasti dolenti è più forte, lo tiene lì, fino alla fine del proprio drink, fino a che il cellulare nella propria tasca vibra e, andando ad aprire il messaggio, Zayn lo informa che se ne sta andando.  
   
Alza gli occhi, guarda alle spalle di Louis verso la porta e vede Zayn sventolare la mano, un saluto che ricambia solo con un sorriso accennato. Gli occhi scivolano sul profilo di Louis, si chiede quanto tempo passerà prima che possa sentirlo parlare di nuovo, prima di poter incrociare i suoi occhi, si chiede se resteranno lì fino alla chiusura, o se Louis da un momento all’altro si alzerà, andandosene senza dire assolutamente niente, cosa che a dire il vero, un po’ si aspetta.  
   
Dall’altra parte Louis però non ha così tanti pensieri, fissa il bicchiere ormai vuoto, nel retro della mente la sicurezza di avere Harry al proprio fianco, che semmai dovesse cadere ubriaco, o sentirsi male, probabilmente sarebbe pronto lì a raccoglierlo da terra, e non solo perché è un suo dipendente e lo paga, ma probabilmente perché sa, o almeno spera, che Harry sia quel tipo di persona che non lascerebbe morire di tristezza qualcuno in un pub.  
   
Louis pensa anche che è grato che Harry sia lì ad ascoltare il suo silenzio, non glielo ha chiesto, ma più il tempo passa più Harry resta e attimo dopo attimo si accorge sempre di più quanto sia fortunato e di quanto dovrebbe essergli grato di questo.  
   
   
Quando il locale inizia a svuotarsi sono ormai le due del mattino e Harry ingenuamente si chiede se al mattino successivo avrà la scusa per fare ritardo o saltare direttamente la mattina di lavoro.  
   
Louis sembra notare il suo sguardo all’orologio perché abbozza un sorriso. Si schiarisce la voce pronto a parlare,  
   
“Non pensarci neanche, alle nove ti voglio nel mio ufficio”  
   
Harry risponde a quelle labbra incrinate con un sorriso vero “e tu ci sarai alle nove in ufficio?”  
   
Lui annuisce fermo “Io ci sono sempre”  
   
“Immaginavo…”  
   
Cala di nuovo il silenzio, ma non passa molto prima che Louis infili una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, tirando fuori il portafoglio e andando poi a posare una banconota tra di loro, verso il barista.  
   
“Hey, avevamo detto che te lo offrivo io” Harry poggia la mani sulla banconota, facendola scivolare di nuovo verso di lui nel tentativo di fargliela riprendere,  
   
“No Harry, non mi piace che la gente paghi per me, offro io stasera. Sei stato lì ad aspettare per tre ore senza che dicessi una parola, almeno un drink te lo devo” Il sorrido dolce che si apre sulle sue labbra lo illumina come una bella giornata di sole e Harry non può ribattere a quei occhi, lasciando così la banconota sul bancone che viene presa dal barista pochi attimi dopo.  
   
Si alzano e Luis per un istante barcolla scendendo giù dallo sgabello, tanto che il riccio è costretta ad allungare una mano per assicurarsi che non cada,  
   
“Sto bene, sto bene…” dice Louis, facendo un passo indietro ed evitando quel tocco. Harry annuisce una volta e riprende le proprie cose iniziando a camminare verso l’esterno.  
   
L’aria è fredda, lo fa rabbrividire e ringrazia di avere un po’ di alcol in circolo per tenerlo almeno un po’ più caldo.  
   
“Roger è qui?” chiede Harry guardandosi attorno, scrutando le auto parcheggiate come ad aspettarsi di vedere l’auto con cui Louis solitamente va in giro, ma il ragazzo scuote il capo, facendo un ampio sospiro,  
   
“Prenderò un taxy Harry, ho mandato Roger a casa”  
   
“Vuoi che chiami per te?”  
   
Louis lo guarda mentre già va verso il ciglio della strada, allungando un braccio.  
   
“Credo che per stasera tu abbia fatto abbastanza… non iniziare ad essere un buon assistente proprio ora Styles”  
   
Harry sorride scuotendo il capo e osserva il taxi fermarsi davanti a Louis che sventola appena una mano in sua direzione. Apre la portiera e guarda un attimo Harry, un tacito saluto prima di salire e richiudere la portiera. Passa un istante e il finestrino viene tirato giù e il riccio guarda Louis sporgere la testa “alle nove Styles!” esclama sorridendo, mentre il taxi prende a muoversi.  
   
Harry ridacchia a bassa voce ed annuisce andando ad alzare una mano per un cenno di saluto osservando il taxi allontanarsi. Pensa che dovrebbe prendere anche lui un taxi, ma nel guardare la strada deserta, per quanto fredda sia, crede che possa andare anche una breve passeggiata, almeno per far scivolare via l’alcol.  
   
Infila le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, prendendo a camminare, il freddo è rigido, tipico dell’autunno inoltrato. Gli arrossa le gote e la punta del naso con il quale ogni tanto si trova a tirar su. Cammina e si guarda attorno, ma più che guardare pensa, ripensa, riflette.  
   
Ripensa a Louis, a quegli occhi così stanchi e tristi quando è entrato in quel bar e ripensa a quegli stessi occhi illuminati da un leggero bagliore di luce quando saliva sul taxi. Forse colpa dell’alcol o forse no.  
   
Forse con quel silenzio aveva fatto qualcosa di buono, probabilmente, si dice, le sue pareti stavano iniziando a vacillare o forse a creare una fessura per farvi passare solo Harry. E’ certo che per Louis non sia facile, in fin dei conti sono ancora degli sconosciuti, ma è sicuro che sia un buon inizio e ancora più certo è che nessuno degli altri fotografi prima di lui sia riuscito ad avere una conversazione tanto profonda con Louis come quella che avuto lui in tre ore di silenzio.  
   
 

*

   
   
Quando Louis raggiunge l’appartamento e osserva le pareti bianche delle stanze, non sembrano più così fredde come gli erano parse solo la notte prima. Non è certo di sapere cosa sia cambiato, ma quando osserva quel bianco pensa alla purezza, al rinnovo, e non riesce a trattenere un sorriso ripensando a quel viso vicino al proprio - _stai bene? -_ aveva detto e lui nemmeno gli aveva risposto. Si morde la bocca e sente che le cose forse sono davvero arrivate ad una svolta, _finalmente_. Va verso il divano e si lascia cadere su di esso lasciando uscire dalle labbra un sonoro sospiro. Prende il telefono in mano e scrive un messaggio veloce, selezionando come destinatario Harry Styles.  
   
 _\- Spero di trovare un caffè molto forte sulla mia scrivania domani quando arrivo._ -


	5. V

*

V  
   
 

   
La vita; un susseguirsi di un tempo che l’uomo ha chiamato minuti, che si mutano in ore, giorni… anni. La vita è qualcosa che porta con se cose belle e brutte, cose che non ci si spiega il motivo e a volte cose per cui il motivo non va nemmeno chiesto.  
   
La vita per Louis è stata una corsa contro il tempo, per diventare qualcosa che aveva il timore di non poter raggiungere. Ha bruciato le tappe, ha spinto oltre i limiti, ha lottato con tutto ciò che aveva, in un ambiente in cui ogni persona attorno è un leone a caccia. Lo ha fatto ed ha raggiunto ogni singolo obbiettivo che si era posto tra cui diventare il direttore più giovane di una rivista che è arrivata prima in classica in un tempo definito record. Ha messo la sua vita e la sua anima in quel lavoro, ha perso amici, ha allontanato la maggior parte della sua famiglia per studiare e crearsi il suo piccolo impero.  
   
Poi, quando tutto ha iniziato a prendere forma, è arrivato lui, Ben. Affascinante e sensibile, misterioso e dolce, che ad ogni sguardo Louis sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco. Lo ha conosciuto ad una sfilata, mentre Ben stava lavorando su un video di presentazione della neo stilista francese creatrice della collezione. Una relazione nata come una favola, ma che si è tramutata nella rincorsa di Louis, che fuggiva da tutti pur di seguire i suoi obbiettivi.  
   
E’ stato quello il momento che Louis ha realizzato che forse Ben era quello giusto, quando nonostante tutto lui era ancora lì, anche dopo averlo fatto aspettare ore, anche dopo tutti gli appuntamenti annullati, era sempre lì, giorno dopo giorno, per cinque lunghi anni, fino ad oggi.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Un paio di settimane dopo quella serata al locale, un giovedì mattina, Louis entra in ufficio con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra; sembra volare a un metro da terra. Gli occhi brillanti e il mento alto e fiero.  
   
Nel guardarlo avanzare, Harry non può far altro che chiedersi a cosa sia dovuta tutta quella felicità, ma la risposta arriva poco dopo, quando all’interno del suo ufficio giunge Liam e li sente discutere animatamente riguardo la nuova collezione di Prada che, a sentire le loro voci isteriche, è sicuramente un capolavoro. Poi ancora, sentendo la parola ‘copertina’ e ‘assolutamente perfetto’, Harry chiude quella pagina, ormai appurato il motivo di tutto l’entusiasmo del giorno.  
   
Scuote il capo, anche se non riesce a trattenere un sorriso che si nasconde negli angoli della bocca. Quasi un mese dopo la sua immersione nel mondo della moda ancora non riesce a comprendere certi atteggiamenti, ma pian piano ha iniziato a giudicarli sempre meno, alla fine, è la stessa reazione quando il suo fotografo preferito pubblica un nuovo libro.  
   
Si volta a guardare Eleanor che sta sbirciando all’interno dell’ufficio e quando la voce di Louis chiama il suo nome lei si alza velocemente, sistemando la gonna e ticchettando all’interno dell’ufficio visibilmente eccitata.  
   
Di certo Harry non si aspetta di essere chiamato per commentare la collezione di Prada, così si alza raccogliendo alcuni dei fogli, spostandosi nel piccolo stanzino che fa a stanza archivio alle proprie spalle. Mette a posto i documenti e ormai non fa più caso alle voci provenire dall’ufficio di Louis.  
   
Canticchia una canzoncina sentita alla radio mentre faceva colazione, senza rendersi conto che il tono di voce non è proprio un ‘canticchiare’.  
   
“Hey, Styles”  
   
A sentire quella voce per un momento di irrigidisce, forse leggermente colto di sorpresa, ma subito sulle labbra si apre il suo classico sorriso mentre, voltandosi, incontra gli occhi chiari del suo direttore.  
   
Un leggero gesto del capo in segno di saluto andando a richiudere il cassetto dell’archivio, “buongiorno signor Tomlinson”,  
   
Louis inclina appena il capo da una parte, poggiandosi con la spalla allo stipite della porticina, sospira “ho un lavoro per te…” una pausa, si lecca le labbra “a dire il vero direi che ho una novità”,  
   
Harry inarca un sopracciglio, osserva Louis riflettere sulle sue parole e rimane in attesa di sentire cos’ha da dire,  
   
“Ho parlato con il nostro fotografo… Grimshaw, e abbiamo accordato per iniziare dalla prossima settimana…” sorride, si morde il labbro inferiore “fatti dare il numero da Eleanor e contattalo in modo da poterti organizzare ed iniziare a seguire le sue sessioni”.  
   
Mentre Louis parla, Harry non riesce a trattenersi dal pensare che quasi si era dimenticato di Nick, il fotografo per il servizio tanto super segreto. Si era così tanto immerso nella parte dell’assistente e fotografo ‘occasionale’ che adesso, a sentire la notizia, ne rimane quasi stordito  
   
“Oh,” schiude le labbra “certo… intendi---uh, quel servizio… quindi hai…”  
   
Louis arriccia le labbra in un sorriso, inclinando il capo da una parte “per ora occupati delle modelle insieme a Nick… a me ci penseremo dopo. Comunque sì, tutto parte dello stesso servizio”.  
   
Harry si guarda attorno, i fascicoli ancora sparsi, “e come faccio per qui… non hai bisogno di me qui?” chiede un po’ insicuro,  
   
Louis si avvicina a lui, alza una mano andando a posarla sopra la sua spalla, afferrando un capello che lascia cadere a terra prima di spolverarla velocemente con le dita. Alza gli occhi verso quelli di Harry, sorride,  
   
“Ci penserà Eleanor, credevo tu fossi un fotografo, non un assistente”  
   
Harry si mordicchia le labbra e trattiene un sorriso d’imbarazzo “grazie, grazie mille”.  
   
Louis lo guarda a lungo ed in silenzio, non risponde alle sue ultime parole, ma è come se lo facesse con il piccolo sorriso e lo sguardo che gli rivolge quasi nascosto mentre si va a voltare uscendo dalla piccola stanza. Incontra Eleanor e Liam ad aspettarlo ed insieme prendono a camminare lungo il corridoio verso l’ascensore.  
   
   
Ne vale la pena. Harry ne è ormai certo. La prima settimana è stata difficile e non ne era affatto convinto, ma sapeva che era un lavoro duro, e di tutto quello che si diceva di Louis Tomlinson forse solo il 50% è vero. Forse nemmeno Zayn, che lo critica tanto, sa realmente come sia.  
   
I suoi sorrisi, i suoi gesti quando parla, la professionalità del lavoro e tutto il resto. Louis non è cattivo, né senza cuore, ma molto più semplicemente tiene al suo lavoro, e lo prende molto più che seriamente. Harry pensa che la pena la valga tutta, fino all’ultimo e se questo vuol dire stare al passo dei tempi del suo capo, allora che così sia perché sa, che alla fine del proprio contratto, tutto questo lo porterà ad un nuovo livello della propria carriera.   
   
Per quanto riguarda il servizio, Harry ha capito poche cose tra le quali che Nick tratterà il progetto in maniera generale, si occuperà delle foto in larga scala mentre Harry, si occuperà della parte riguardante la vita di Louis. Di certo non può mentire a se stesso e forse reputa quel compito molto più importante di quello di Nick e, ancora, non vede l’ora di iniziare, maggiore l’attesa, maggiore il desiderio. Così dicono.  
   
   
Lui e Louis non hanno più parlato di Ben. Harry ha evitato di chiede così come Louis ha evitato di parlarne. Eppure sembra più felice da qualche giorno a questa parte, più sereno, meno sotto pressione. Harry non sa a cosa sia dovuto quel cambio di atteggiamento, ma se significa vedere un Louis sorridente ogni mattina, può essere solo una cosa positiva. Meno guai per chi lavora con lui per lo meno.  
   
Di certo ha notato che da qualche volta lascia l’ufficio in anticipo, e alle volte la sua pausa pranzo è più lunga del normale. Harry crede che forse abbia imparato ad allentare la corda e a prendersi un po’ più cura di se, e questo non vuole dire affatto che stia trascurando la rivista perché da quello che può vedere ognuno sta ancora facendo il suo lavoro al meglio.  
   
C’è una cosa però che Harry non sa, un pezzo del puzzle che sfugge e che forse, in realtà, sarebbe un tassello molto importante. Non ha idea che la domenica passata, Louis ha trascorso una bellissima giornata in una lussuosa Spa con Ben. Non sa neanche che poi quella sera sono andati in uno dei ristoranti più costosi e raffinati di Londra.  
   
E non sa, e non può neanche lontanamente immaginarlo che Ben quella sera si è inginocchiato avanti a Louis chiedendogli di sposarlo, e quest’ultimo saltandogli al collo gli ha sussurrato ‘sì’ all’orecchio, prima di baciarlo dolcemente.  
   
Non lo sa perché nessuno ne è al corrente, perché Louis non lo ha detto in giro e non ha intenzione di farlo per ancora un po’ di tempo; almeno finché Ben non ritorna dal suo viaggio di lavoro a Berlino.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Il lunedì successivo Harry non è seduto alla sua scrivania, ogni cosa è immobile e al suo posto così come l’ha lasciata.  
   
Eppure, nonostante la sua assenza già comunicata, ha ben pensato di dare ad Eleanor il tè per Louis.  
Quando Louis arriva in ufficio passa davanti alle due postazioni senza guardare chi c’è e chi non c’è. Sa che Harry non è lì, perché glielo ha comunicato per tempo, ma quando entra nel suo ufficio e vede la tazza fumante sulla scrivania si ferma accigliato. Ruota su se stesso uscendo e guarda verso la scrivania vuota di Harry. Deglutisce, quasi deluso dal non vederlo lì.  
   
Rimane a guardare quello spazio vuoto per qualche istante, ancora con la borsa in mano e il cappotto addosso.  
   
Sente lo sguardo di Eleanor in piedi poco distante e si volta a guardarla “hai fatto tu il tè?” chiede prima di ritornare nel proprio ufficio seguito dalla ragazza che tiene scartoffie in mano.  
   
Lei scuote il capo un paio di volte “no, Harry è passato a lasciarlo prima di recarsi allo studio”,  
   
Louis poggia la borsa a terra e nel sentire quelle parole si volta dandole la schiena, sfilandosi il cappotto. Lo fa perché non riesce a trattenere un sorriso che a forza gli si increspa sule labbra,  
   
“Va bene, lascia pure le cose sulla scrivania” dice prendendo un lungo respiro e si volta a guardarla di nuovo mentre lei fa come chiesto.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Harry cammina lungo il viale sul quale sa essere lo studio, le mani infilate nelle tasche e la bocca nascosta dietro la sciarpa pesante. Man mano che si avvicina nota un piccolo gruppetto di tre o quattro persone all’esterno della struttura che stanno fumando.  
   
A prima vista Harry non nota niente di strano perché molto probabilmente sono semplicemente le persone che collaboreranno, ma quando alza il viso per sorridere e accennare un saluto il suo sguardo si ferma sul viso incavato di una delle ragazze presenti. La guarda così a lungo da risultare quasi maleducato se qualcuno lo avesse notato. Abbassa gli occhi sulla sua mano scheletrica e tremante che tiene la sigaretta e quasi rabbrividisce mentre deve distogliere lo sguardo. Si precipita all’interno della struttura, riparandosi dal freddo. Richiude la porta alle spalle ma non può trattenersi dallo sbirciare fuori attraverso il piccolo vetro della porta.  
   
C’è un’altra ragazza, vicino all’altra, ha le gambe fini, così tanto che persino oltre i jeans Harry può notare l’ossatura del ginocchio.  
   
“Cazzo” mormora. Sente una voce maschile al piano superiore e si volta guardando le scale.  
   
Fa un sospiro profondo unendo le mani e sfregandole, cercando di riscaldarsi. Man mano che sale le scale sente il numero di voci aumentare in un brusio, e una voce maschile sovrastare sopra tutte,  
   
“Julian, quella luce maledizione, più a destra! Sei un cazzo di dilettante ma come è possibile che ti porto sempre dietro?!” La voce di Nick non è proprio un tipo di voce che a Harry piace ascoltare, soprattutto se ha un certo modo di porsi con gli altri. Si ferma sulla soglia a guardarlo mentre si abbassa verso la macchina fotografica aggiustando il fuoco.  
   
Harry si lecca le labbra e si schiarisce la voce cercando di attirare l’attenzione senza essere troppo invadente.  
   
Funziona, perché Nick si volta a guardarlo, inizialmente sembra non capire, ma poi spalanca la bocca e gli si avvicina allungando una mano “Styles! Giusto?” chiede con un ampio sorriso.  
   
Harry annuisce “in persona”, e stringe la sua mano. Una presa ferrea, di certo Nick è quel tipo di persona.  
   
“Un piacere Harry, ti ho riconosciuto subito, Louis mi aveva detto dei tuoi capelli”  
   
Harry s’acciglia “scusami?”  
   
Nick ridacchia e scuote una mano come a voler dire ‘lascia stare’ e poi continua “Ah, io sono Nick, ovviamente, possiamo darci del tu vero? Certo che sì, bhè è un piacere averti con noi Style---Harry, voglio dire Harry!”  
   
Harry lo guarda come se stesse parlando con un alieno, gli mancava un logorroico che si fa le domande e si risponde da solo. Schiude le labbra per parlare, ma gli occhi vengono attirati da una ragazza in intimo seduta su uno sgabello in fase make-up.  
   
E’ come se si immergesse in una bolla perché la guarda e più a lungo lo fa più nota i particolari del suo corpo. La ragazza deve aver notato il suo sguardo e quando abbozza un sorriso Harry ritorna alla realtà, con la voce di Nick che gli piomba di nuovo in testa,  
   
“Spero tu sia uno dallo stomaco duro Harry...” dice, e sembra non esserne poi così convinto perché forse ha visto qualcosa negli occhi di Harry mentre guardava la ragazza.  
   
Harry lo guarda senza parlare, perché la sua mente sta unendo le immagini, collegando i ricordi. Pensa alle due ragazze all’entrata e quasi trema, “Louis non--- io non sapevo quale fosse il tema…” ammette e Nick inarca un sopracciglio, visibilmente contrariato,  
   
“Che cazzo significa non lo sapevi?” sbotta,  
   
“Non me lo ha detto” Harry si stringe nelle spalle  
   
“Non te lo ha detto? E tu dovresti essere il suo fotografo personale?” Nick ridacchia, ma è una risata non felice, forse più ironica. Si stringe nelle spalle, confuso ma senza darci troppa importanza,  
   
“Beh, io ho bisogno di un secondo fotografo e ho te quindi ingoia e fatti forza ragazzo”, sospira, lo guarda ancora qualche istante “vammi a chiamare le ragazze per piacere” e gli fa cenno con la mano di andare mentre lui ritorna alla macchina fotografica.  
   
   
Una volta fatte rientrare le modelle Harry se ne resta per un po’ in disparte a guardare Nick mentre parla con loro per accordarsi su posizioni e vari scatti. Osserva le ragazze, ma evita con molta cura di soffermarsi sui particolari, come le ossa troppo sporgenti e lo scheletro fin troppo visibile delle costole.  
   
Viene sorpreso ancora una volta dal richiamo di Nick che lo fa ritornare alla realtà, “cominceremo con un paio di scatti di prova con Mia, ho una idea ben precisa sul ciò che voglio trasmettere, devo solo regolarmi con le pose…”,  
   
Harry annuisce un paio di volta ascoltandolo “come posso aiutarti?”,  
   
Nick indica con il capo una seconda macchina fotografica, già posizionata su un cavalletto, “fai qualche scatto dalla macchina due, vediamo quale angolatura è meglio”  
   
Harry annuisce ancora e Nick si va a sistemare sul suo sgabello alla camera uno mentre lui va alla sua postazione.  
   
Porta l’occhio a guardare attraverso il vetrino e man mano che scatta le foto queste compaiono sullo schermo al proprio fianco. Evita di guardarle mentre come un automa non fa altro che scattare, ma nella sua mente sembra tutto prendere forma, ogni pensiero, ogni immagine, quella grande immagine composta da mille frasi spezzate e riflessioni incompiute.  
   
C’è una parola, un pensiero fisso che gli sbatte e rimbomba nelle pareti del cervello. Una idea che lo ha colto da quando ha visto quelle modelle all’entrata, una idea che gli fa paura, che lo terrorizza, che gli fa venire i brividi se associata a Louis.  
   
Ecco di cosa trattava quel progetto, quell’articolo tanto delicato per cui Louis aveva speso così tanto tempo.  
   
L’anoressia. Una piaga per la maggior parte dei modelli costretti ad entrare dentro taglie campione alle volte fin troppo piccole, quasi al limite dell’umano. Harry si chiede quanto personale sia questo argomento per Louis, che sia solo perché è il direttore di un giornale di moda… o c’è altro?  
   
Per quanto Harry vorrebbe non capirne il senso, il fatto che lui debba scattare delle foto a Louis è quasi la chiave centrale del perché tutto questo. E più realizza più sta male; l’amarezza e il disgusto che gli si formano in bocca gli fanno saltare uno scatto e Nick lo nota, perché si volta a guardarlo, riprendendolo,  
   
“Styles, non ho tempo da perdere, scatta quelle foto”  
   
Harry annuisce e cerca di riprendersi scuotendo il capo, ritornando a guardare la modella attraverso gli specchietti della macchina fotografica. Questa volta ci si sofferma un po’ di più, a guardarla, osservando le ossa sporgenti delle clavicole, le costole, il viso fin troppo scavato. Uno scheletro, una ragazza che sta lentamente morendo senza nemmeno rendersene pienamente conto. Si chiede come diamine sia possibile che un essere un mano possa autodistruggersi in questo modo, si chiede il perché di questo meccanismo della mente. Vorrebbe salvarle, quelle modelle, vorrebbe salvare Louis, se questo fosse il caso.  
   
Cerca di rimanere il più professionale possibile, scatto dopo scatto, modella dopo modella e così per tutto il giorno, ma appena Nick annuncia la fine della sessione Harry abbandona con fretta la propria postazione, correndo giù per le scale, gettandosi in strada per prendere aria, per respirare, per sentire le lacrime dietro le ciglia. La gola brucia e deve portarsi una mano al collo, con la paura di star soffocando.    
   
Non riesce a trovare una spiegazione sul perché Louis non lo abbia preparato, sul perché non gli avesse detto assolutamente niente. Una cosa così delicata, per cui ci vuole stomaco, forza. Che lo abbia messo alla prova? Harry non lo sa ma più ci pensa più scuote il capo. Il pensiero di Louis collegato a tutto questo è stato come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
   
Sente una mano sulla spalla e si volta di scatto, incontrando gli occhi di Nick che lo fissano,  
   
“Hey, Harry…” la sua voce è tranquilla, portando una sigaretta alla bocca e allungando il pacchetto verso Harry che scuote il capo, rifiutando l’offerta.  
   
“Non capisco perché Louis non me l’abbia detto, è una cosa... davvero delicata…” mormora andando a poggiarsi con la schiena contro il muro, gli occhi che guardano noncuranti le persone passeggiare.  
   
“Andiamo, sei un professionista o no Harry? Questo è il tuo lavoro, accettalo e smettila di fare l’uomo fragile, se ti ha scelto per questo servizio c’è un motivo. Di certo Tomlinson non metterebbe un pivello a fare questo servizio”.  
   
Harry pensa che non sia né il luogo né il momento più adatto per un rimprovero, eppure quelle parole dure contro l’aria fredda lo fanno rimanere in silenzio, a riflettere. Louis lo ritiene davvero un professionista, nonostante il lavoro di assistente e le costanti prove a cui è sottoposto senza nemmeno saperlo. Louis fa tutto per vedere le sue reazioni e se è ancora qui probabilmente sta facendo bene il suo lavoro.  
   
Ricorda quando la prima volta Louis disse che gli interessasse poco il suo background, ma che erano importanti le foto, forse adesso Harry inizia a capire un po’ il motivo e si ritrova a sorridere leggermente, forse lievemente compiaciuto e di certo felice che gli sia stata data questa opportunità che all’inizio era sembrata semplicemente come una fregatura.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Louis è seduto sul divano di casa propria, in una mano una tazza fumante di tè e al suo fianco, c’è Liam. Insieme stanno sfogliando e controllando la bozza settimanale della rivista, come sono soliti fare.  
   
“Metti un appunto, bisogna cambiare i colori” dice, battendo un paio di volte l’indice sulla pagina. Liam annuisce e scrive velocemente su un post-it giallo, incollandolo al centro della pagina.  
   
“Quando hai intenzione di fare le foto?” Liam lo chiede in un momento come un altro, ma Louis cerca di evitare la risposta, se non fosse che quando lo guarda il ragazzo è lì con un sopracciglio inarcato a fissarlo insistentemente,  
   
“Non lo so” e gira pagina, tagliando corto, “Il titolo ha un font sbagliat-”  
   
“Louis,” sospiro “abbiamo già iniziato con i servizi, non puoi tirarti indietro o meglio, se ti tiri indietro dobbiamo annullare tutte le interviste e rimandare a casa tutti, ci verrà a costare più del servizio stesso”  
   
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sa perfettamente che Liam ha tutte le ragioni del mondo. Lo guarda e sospira, andando a poggiare la schiena contro il divano e buttando la testa indietro. Alza le mani andando a sfregarsi il viso mentre mugola appena come fosse dolorante.  
   
“In settimana, in settimana chiederò ad Harry di venire qui…” borbotta ritornando a guardarlo.  
   
Liam non dice niente, come se stesse cercando di capire se sta dicendo la verità o meno, ma alla fine lascia stare, ritornando a guardare la rivista e scrivendo un nuovo post-it.  
   
“Come credi abbia reagito? Non gli ho mai detto di cosa si trattasse e oggi probabilmente si è ritrovato in quello studio senza la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo” Il tono è basso, storce le labbra in una smorfia.  
   
Questa volta è Liam a roteare gli occhi, chiudendo il book sonoramente, “Harry è un adulto e se è un fotografo professionista saprà come gestire la cosa,” ci riflette su qualche istante, poi parla di nuovo “e comunque da quando ti preoccupi così tanto?”  
   
Louis scuote il capo, sbuffando “Mi chiedevo sempl-”  
   
Liam lo interrompe di nuovo, alzando una mano “va bene, come vuoi, rimettiamoci a lavoro adesso, dimmi chi devo chiamare per il servizio sui nuovi accessori Chanel”,  
   
Louis inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso dall’atteggiamento dell’altro e schiude le labbra “scusami, Liam, sono sempre il tuo capo,” si stringe nelle spalle, prima di guardare l’orologio a muro e vedere che è ormai mezzanotte, “e poi… stai cercando di finire tutto perché devi andare, o perché ami il tuo lavoro?” chiede perplesso, inclinando il capo da una parte.  
   
Liam lo guarda e sospira, lo sguardo di chi è stato colto con le mani nel sacco, “Louis… vorrei solo passare da Zayn, domani parte per un paio di servizi a Parigi…”  
   
Louis lo guarda in silenzio prima di alzarsi in piedi velocemente “non ti avrei nemmeno chiesto di venire se me lo avessi detto” si incammina verso l’appendi abiti, afferrando il giaccone dell’altro “lo sai che lo posso fare da solo questo lavoro” e glielo tira, sorridendogli appena,  
   
“Lo so, è che stai sempre da solo se non c’è Ben, non mi piace,”  
   
Louis scuote il capo, lo tira per un braccio per farlo alzare, “Liam, smettila, sto bene, vattene da casa mia adesso”,  
   
Liam sorride e annuisce alzandosi in piedi. Davanti la porta d’ingresso aperta da Louis, il ragazzo gli sorride andando a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, “grazie capo”  
   
Louis annuisce una volta e lo guarda andare via salutandolo con la mano. Richiude la porta delicatamente, rimane lì qualche istante prima di voltarsi a guardare il bianco vuoto del proprio appartamento. Sospira e ritorna a sedersi sul divano, lasciandosi cadere su di questo. Fa per riprendere il book, quando vede la lucetta lampeggiante del proprio telefono.  
   
Lo va a prendere e nota un messaggio non letto di un paio d’ore prima. Si morde il labbro inferiore nel leggere il nome Harry Styles ed è quasi indeciso se aprire il messaggio o meno, come se temesse di vedervi cosa c’è dentro.  
   
Alla fine lo fa, apre il messaggio che legge quasi con un occhio chiuso,  
   
 _-avrei preferito tu mi avvertissi… ma grazie della fiducia-_  
   
Però non era così male, quindi sorride. Le dita vagano incerte sopra i tasti, valutando se rispondere o meno, ma lascia stare, riponendo il telefono al suo posto e riprendendo invece il book.  
   
Ricomincia a sfogliarlo e a scrivere nuovi post-it, finché, troppo stanco, non si addormenta lì, abbracciando il cuscino, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Il giorno successivo quando Louis entra nel proprio ufficio sorride nel vedere la tazza di tè sulla propria scrivania, è diventata una abitudine, una cosa che ormai accade ogni giorno. Sa perfettamente che Harry non c’è, eppure sembra che il fotografo stesso ci abbia preso gusto e che non abbia perso la voglia di passare di qui ogni mattina a lasciare il suo tè.  
   
Louis adora quel tè, decisamente diverso da quello di Starbucks, fatto in casa, fatto da Harry. Gli ricorda la sua infanzia, a casa con la famiglia. Lo riporta indietro con la memoria, quasi lo rende nostalgico, però gli piace, gli piace da morire e forse ad Harry non lo ha nemmeno detto, con tutte le probabilità non lo ha nemmeno mai ringraziato abbastanza.  
   
   
Mentre sorseggia il suo tè, scarabocchiando firme su delle scartoffie che non perde nemmeno tempo a leggere, si perde un po’ nei propri pensieri; di sfuggita legge il nome Harry da qualche parte sui documenti, probabilmente un avvocato o qualcuno a cui servono queste firme, ma lui si ritrova invece a pensare che c’è qualcosa che gli manca, una piccola virgola a cui aveva fatto l’abitudine in poco tempo, un sorriso. Il sorriso di Harry, di quel fotografo appena più alto di lui dai capelli ricci. Quel fotografo che di tanto in tanto bussava alla porta e sbirciava all’interno con _quel_ sorriso.  
   
Louis alza il viso, guarda verso la porta come se sperasse di vederlo proprio lì, ma la porta è chiusa, e non c’è nessuno, forse solo Eleanor che dall’altra parte sta facendo il suo lavoro e quello di Harry.  
   
Si era abituato a quella ventata d’aria fresca, quel viso tanto diverso dalle solite facce serie e piene di trucco dei suoi dipendenti. Harry è come un pesce fuor d’acqua in quell’ufficio, ma Louis in qualche modo apprezzava quella diversità, lo faceva sorridere il suo non capire niente della moda, il che suona strano perché Louis è sempre stato poco carino con chi era estraneo al suo mondo. Eppure ha fatto una eccezione, per quel tipo lì, di cui al contrario apprezzava la presenza.  
   
Quel tipo lì che, cavolo, adesso gli manca, gli manca _davvero_ nonostante probabilmente non siano passate nemmeno più di 48 ore dall’ultima volta che la visto.  
   
Si morde la bocca, le dita stringono attorno alla penna che tiene e più pensa, più i castelli nella propria mente si ingigantiscono perché crede di sentire di più la mancanza di Harry, che del suo futuro sposo. Una cosa che gli fa scuotere il capo, gli fa quasi tremare le mani, ma cerca di scusare il proprio comportamento con il fatto che molto probabilmente è semplicemente più abituato all’assenza di Ben. Che sono una coppia consolidata fatta di momenti di distanza e momenti di presenza. Una coppia che ha superato le barriere del mancarsi, perché sono adulti in carriera e non ragazzini che si corrono dietro facendo gli innamorati. Ecco, di certo è così. Louis se lo ripete, forse così tante volte da riuscire persino a crederci quando riprende a firmare, spingendo fuori a forza dalla propria mente l’immagine di Harry.  
   
   
Sono quasi le cinque di pomeriggio quando Louis sta sbraitando contro una delle assistenti di Liam. Come al solito.  
   
“Ma che razza di colore è questo? Ti sembra Amaranto? Maledizione questo… come diavolo hai fatto a confondere l’amaranto con il cremisi?” Esclama prendendo quella stoffa e sventolandola davanti al viso della ragazza che cerca di scusarsi in tutti i modi possibili tenendo gli occhi bassi, probabilmente vergognandosi peggio di una ladra.  
   
“Fuori, via, che ti ha detto la testa mentre sceglievi il colore!?” Le urla dietro quando l’altra esce sotto comando. La guarda stizzito ticchettare via a cercare di recuperare le altre stoffe e lui sbuffa.  
   
Scuote il capo e distrattamente osserva le porte dell’ascensore in fondo al corridoio aprirsi, mostrando la figura di Harry che prende a camminare in sua direzione alzando una mano in segno di saluto quando lo nota.  
   
Louis si schiarisce la voce e lo ignora ritornando dentro velocemente, ricomponendosi e afferrando un paio di vestiti, osservandoli distrattamente anche se l’unica immagine nella sua mente è quella di Harry, i suoi stivaletti, i suoi jeans scuri e il suo cappotto.  
   
Si morde la bocca e nasconde un sorriso portando il vestito davanti le labbra e, quando sente bussare come previsto, si volta velocemente, posando gli occhi su di lui,  
   
“Hey…” la sua voce così calda e roca gli fa venire i brividi. Deglutisce voltandosi a dargli le spalle di nuovo, posando i vestiti sopra il piccolo tavolino, stirandoli con i palmi delle mani.  
   
“’Sera Styles, finito con il servizio? Stavo pensando che mi servono un paio di abiti dall’atelier di Versace, potresti andare a prenderli per me? Non credo di fare in tempo stasera ed Eleanor è già impegnata da Prada e Lauren a recuperare gli abiti per i prossimi due servizi di Zayn” rimane in silenzio in attesa di una risposta, ma invece sente il sospiro sonoro di Harry alle proprie spalle, probabilmente volutamente rumoroso.  
   
“Pensavo che potremmo andare a bere qualcosa? Stasera? Magari potremmo discutere delle foto?” il tono di Harry è calmo, forse un po’ incerto.  
   
Louis non risponde mentre passa le dita sulla stoffa ruvida dell’abito, contemplandone la consistenza, sembra pensarci su qualche istante prima di voltarsi ed inclinare il capo da una parte. Guarda Harry ancora un po’ più a lungo. Si rende conto che sulle labbra ha una risposta positiva, ma quando apre la bocca per parlare dice tutt’altro,  
   
“Non credo di avere del tempo oggi Harry, ho troppe cose a cui pensare” si stringe nelle spalle e la smorfia sulle sue labbra nasconde uno ‘scusa’,  
   
Harry annuisce una volta già facendo un passo indietro, “chiaro, vado a prendere quegli abiti e li lascio nel tuo ufficio, ci vediamo domani” si volta senza aspettare una risposta da Louis che invece rimane impalato a guardare lo spazio vuoto vicino alla porta, dove solo qualche secondo prima c’era Harry.  
   
Deglutisce abbassando gli occhi verso il pavimento e nelle orecchie rimbombano i suoni dei suoi passi che si fanno distanti, la campanella dell’ascensore, le porte che si aprono. Si precipita fuori dalla stanza con le parole che gli si fermano strozzate in gola quando nota le porte dell’ascensore già chiuse.  
   
Si morde la bocca, quasi si arrabbia nel vedere che non c’è più. Dall’angolo però spunta la ragazza delle stoffe e lui sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo, rientrando nella stanza già carico per un nuovo round.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
La campanella dell’ascensore suona e davanti ad Harry si apre un corridoio dalle luci abbassate, completamente privo di rumore, quasi completamente vuoto se non fosse per una signora che passa lo straccio. Tiene in mano gli abiti protetti in lunghe buste di plastica trasparenti e mentre cammina lungo il corridoio nota solo un paio di ragazze che ancora lavorano in uno degli uffici. Abbozza un sorriso verso di loro che ricambiano quando lo notano.  
   
Quando Harry è arrivato all’Atelier era già chiuso e ha perso fin troppo tempo a cercare di convincere la responsabile ad aprirlo per lui e a cercare gli abiti richiesti, cosa che non è stata affatto facile.  
   
Harry è rimasto sconvolto da tale disorganizzazione, ma non voleva davvero dover chiamare Louis e dirgli che non poteva recuperare gli abiti così, a dieci minuti alle nove è lì. I propri passi rimbombano tra le mura mentre cammina diretto verso la porta chiusa dell’ufficio di Louis.  
   
Una volta lì osserva oltre il vetro, ma vedendo la scrivania vuota e le luci abbassate non sembra curarsene molto e spalanca la porta, precipitandosi all’interno.  
   
Si blocca di colpo quando nota Louis nell’angolo, il telefono all’orecchio, che si volta di scatto portandosi una mano al petto quasi spaventato per l’entrata di Harry. Gli fa subito cenno di restare in silenzio portando l’indice sopra le labbra.  
   
Harry indica i vestiti e Louis accenna un sorriso annuendo una volta, facendogli segno di poggiarli sulla poltroncina prima di voltarsi e dargli le spalle di nuovo.  
   
Harry annuisce e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile poggia i vestiti sulla poltrona, curandosi di non farli stropicciare troppo, di certo non vuole avere anche quella responsabilità.  
   
Fa per voltarsi ed uscire, ma si blocca quando sente Louis parlare contro il telefono, lo guarda di sottecchi, forse curioso. Sa che non dovrebbe farlo, ma alla fine si ferma sulla soglia della porta, le mano unite avanti a se, in attesa.  
   
“Ah, capisco, quindi devi rimandare il volo?” mormora Louis andando a posare una mano sul fianco, “certo lo capisco, non è un problema annullo tutto io… certo amore no---non preoccuparti” un sorriso leggero e si porta una mano dietro il collo, massaggiandone la base prima di aggiungere “ti amo anche io” e abbassa il telefono, mettendo fine alla telefonata.  
   
Si volta solo ora e vede Harry ancora lì, in piedi vicino alla porta che tiene il viso basso. Louis si schiarisce la voce, distoglie lo sguardo prendendo a camminare verso gli abiti,  
   
“Come mai così tardi?” chiede distrattamente prendendoli, osservandoli velocemente prima di andare verso il guardaroba, dove i appende con cura.  
   
“L’atelier era chiuso, ho dovuto aspettare una vita che venissero ad aprire e poi un altro secolo che li trovassero sommersi tra gli altri della nuova collezione” borbotta Harry stringendosi nelle spalle, come fosse una cosa di poco conto, come se in realtà lui stesse pensando a qualcos’altro,  
   
Louis lo guarda quasi sorpreso, le labbra schiuse “potevi avvertire, ti avrei detto di lasciar stare”  
   
Harry abbozza un sorriso che contro la sua volontà sembra fin troppo amaro “fossi davvero la tua assistente non avresti detto di lasciar perdere”  
   
Louis si stringe nelle spalle e, non potendo ribattere, si limita ad accennare un sorriso mentre prende la sua borsa da terra, infilandosi alcuni documenti,  
   
“Quindi… tu e il tuo uomo state bene insieme, adesso?” Harry socchiude gli occhi, si morde subito la lingua, pentendosi di averlo chiesto o forse pensato ad alta voce, ma Louis non lo guarda affatto, forse nemmeno sorpreso, mentre richiude la propria borsa.  
   
“Sì, stiamo bene…” non riesce a parlare senza che la voce crepi un po’ e deve schiarirsi la gola, accennando una espressione quasi imbarazzata, evitando di alzare gli occhi e guardare Harry che invece sente lo sta fissando,  
   
“Allora perché hai quella faccia?”  
   
La voce di Harry è sicura, non trema perché sa quello che dice. Lo dice facendo un passo verso di lui, quasi allungando un braccio per toccarlo, ma quando Louis se ne accorge si allontana e solo adesso alza gli occhi a guardarlo, uno sguardo che Harry non sa decifrare, uno sguardo forse stralunato. Harry crede di aver fatto un grave errore e la conferma non tarda ad arrivare.  
   
Louis afferra la propria borsa portandola in spalla velocemente “Fatti gli affari tuoi Styles”.  
   
La spalla scontra la sua, lo supera camminando lungo il corridoio e Harry sente il ticchettio delle scarpe rimbombare. Chiude gli occhi, sospira, sente le mani pizzicare.  
   
Si volta, cammina lungo il corridoio, gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Louis che entra nell’ascensore e preme già il pulsante andando poi a voltarsi. Gli occhi fissi in quelli di Harry a pochi passi e scuote il capo più volte, una richiesta silente che blocca Harry lì, appena pochi passi distante dalle porte dell’ascensore.  
   
Si guardano in silenzio, poi la campanella dell’ascensore suona, le porte iniziano a chiudersi e Louis taglia quel contatto visivo, abbassa gli occhi e Harry sente l’aria mancare, allunga una mano, ma le porte si chiudono sotto il suo palmo, osserva e proprie dita tremare e ne rimane quasi sconvolto.  
   
Alza gli occhi per vedere a che piano è arrivato e quando vede illuminarsi il piano terra sospira. Chiama l’ascensore che pochi minuti dopo ritorna e quando le porte si riaprono, all’interno c’è solo rimasto il suo odore.  
   
Poggia la schiena contro lo specchio, chiude gli occhi. Ripensa invece a quelli troppo azzurri di Louis e scuote il capo, così tante cose da dirgli e da chiedergli, eppure così poche possibilità, perché davanti a quegli occhi un istante si trasforma in giorni e lui è come se perdesse tutte le parole, come se in quegli occhi sentisse solo il cuore battere,  
   
E nient’altro. 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono molto, molto contenta di poter ritornare ad aggiornare periodicamente senza lasciarvi troppo sulle spine! Questo capitolo è un po' di passaggio, un po' più breve, ma dai prossimi due le cose cominceranno a farsi vagamente più serie tra i nostri protagonisti. un po' di angst e sentimentalismo perchè ci piace! Vorrei rignraziare tutti quelli che stanno seguendo la mia storia perchè mi stimolano a scrivere e ad aggiornare! scrivetemi cosa ne pensate e spero che vi piaccia! 
> 
> potete venire a salutarmi su tumblr [qui](http://me-anewerror.tumblr.com/) (blog serioso e fashion) oppure [qui](http://xo-hurricane.tumblr.com/) (baggianate e larry)
> 
> vi aspetto! alla prossima,
> 
> **; ultranoir**   
> 

*  
VI  
 

   
   
L’aria gelida lo colpisce in pieno viso quando si precipita fuori dall’edificio. Trema, ma non sa spiegarsi se sia dovuto al freddo o allo stato d’animo. Quando alza gli occhi vede l’autista che tiene aperta la portiera dell’auto e non gli rivolge nemmeno un saluto quando va a salire all’interno.  
   
Poggia il gomito contro la portiera ora chiusa, si morde in continuazione la bocca e nella mente quegli occhi che lo guardano, ma soprattutto quella domanda. Una domanda sciocca che ora sente ritorcersi contro di se con prepotenza.  
   
Sente le lacrime al limite, tira su con il naso mentre le dita cercano di frenare la fuoriuscita di tutta quella tristezza. Rimane composto per quel che può, costringendosi e cercando di buttare indietro tutto. Un groppo in gola, il dolore nel petto. I singhiozzi che cerca di trattenere.  
   
“Signore… la porto a casa?” la voce calma dell’autista gli fa scuotere il capo. Alza gli occhi incontrando i suoi nello specchietto retrovisore e non risponde subito.  
   
Si asciuga le lacrime che gli bagnano la bocca e si volta, osserva la porta dell’edificio aprirsi di nuovo, ma distoglie lo sguardo prima di avere conferma sul chi possa essere,  
   
“Sì, a casa” risponde adesso, cercando un fazzoletto per potersi soffiare il naso, ma non trovandolo sospira. Chiude gli occhi lasciando andare la testa contro il sedile.  
   
“Ecco signore, prenda”  
   
Louis riapre gli occhi, vede la mano di Roger porgergli un fazzoletto e lui lo prende, lo ringrazia a bassa voce, con il tono distorto dai singhiozzi rotti.  
   
   
Louis non ha idea di cosa gli stia accadendo, del perché una tale reazione. Non lo sa o forse non vuole saperlo. Vorrebbe non dover indagare all’interno dei propri sentimenti, ma ogni volta che chiude gli occhi e cerca di rilassarsi, alla mente gli tornano quegli bagliori versi oltre le porte dell’ascensore. Sempre quelli, ogni volta sono sempre loro a colpirlo in pieno.  
   
E’ come se vi vedesse la realtà, come se attraverso quegli occhi vedesse se stesso, eppure ciò che vede è sempre così dannatamente sbagliato e diverso da come vorrebbe in realtà.  
   
   
E’ notte fonda quando Louis si sveglia di soprassalto, nel proprio letto fin troppo grande per una persona sola. La fronte sudaticcia e gli occhi spalancati contro il nero della stanza. Non riesce nemmeno a sentirsi stanco che percepisce gli ingranaggi del proprio cervello ricominciare a muoversi. Si sente come se tutto fosse chiaro, o forse banalmente più semplice. Dicono che la notte porti consiglio, questo lo fa sorridere perché per una volta può dare ragione ad un detto popolare.  
   
   
 

*

  
   
   
E’ molto presto, la maggior parte dei dipendenti non sono ancora arrivati e Louis è già lì. Non è una cosa di cui essere così sorpresi, ma oggi è _davvero_  presto. Se ne sta seduto sulla sua poltrona, nell’angolo del proprio ufficio, a guardare fuori il sole che si staglia tra i grattacieli. Le strade che lentamente si riempiono di macchine, i marciapiedi che altrettanto lentamente cominciano a pullulare di persone in giacca e cravatta. Sospira e ruota il capo a guardare la propria scrivania ancora priva del suo tè e spera di aver fatto bene a venire così presto, in modo da poter incontrare Harry quando glielo porterà prima di andare agli studi fotografici.  
   
Non è certo che riesca ad incontrarlo, ma ci spera perché ha passato la notte a pensarci. Ci ha pensato così tanto che--- la porta si apre, la figura di Harry avanza lentamente e va a poggiare la tazza sopra la scrivania in un gesto naturale ed abitudinario, senza neanche guardarsi attorno.  
   
Non si è accorto affatto della presenza di Louis sulla poltrona che adesso lo sta fissando, forse aspettando di essere visto,  
   
“Harry?” lo chiama a bassa voce e vede il riccio spaventarsi e fare un bel salto all’indietro, gli occhi sgranati in sua direzione,  
   
“Louis, non ti avevo visto mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!” esclama ancora preso dallo spavento, lasciando uscire un respiro ampio. La voce vagamente stridula del tutto diversa dal suo solito tono basso e roco.  
   
Louis si alza in piedi, abbozza un sorriso, “Mi spiace, non volevo…” borbotta. Si ferma a qualche passo di lui, le braccia lungo i fianchi, “grazie per il tè”  
   
Harry annuisce una volta, già fa per voltarsi ed uscire, ma Louis lo richiama “Harry, aspetta un attimo”  
   
Il riccio si volta ancora, lo guarda in silenzio, vagamente curioso, “sì?”  
   
Louis si schiarisce la voce, deglutisce “ti va di andare a cen--- no, volevo dire, vorrei incontrarti per una cena, per… discutere di lavoro…” si sente uno scemo, non sa per quale motivo ma gli sembrava come se gli stesse chiedendo un appuntamento, ma non è affatto così e lo sa bene.  
   
Harry lo guarda perplesso, ma annuisce subito dopo “lavoro, certo uh… stasera?”  
   
Louis abbassa gli occhi, si morde la bocca “sì… sì stasera… ti farò sapere l’orario e il posto”  
   
Harry rimane in silenzio, ancora confuso perché nella mente ha solo il ricordo della sera prima e di Louis che se ne scappava come un ladro. Ora invece gli chiede persino di andare a cena, anche se è solo una cena di lavoro, o almeno così dice.  
   
Il riccio annuisce, sorride cercando di sembrare il più spontaneo possibile “va bene, aspetto un tuo messaggio allora, buona giornata” e dopo la risposta di Louis si incammina verso l’uscita. Sorpreso, ma decisamente positivo.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Harry è in piedi davanti l’ingresso del locale, le mani vicino alle labbra cercando di riscaldarsi. Ha passato tutto il giorno ad immaginarsi questo momento: come Louis sarebbe arrivato, cosa gli avrebbe detto, come si sarebbero seduti a tavola e di cosa avrebbero parlato.  
   
Forse, a dire il vero, si è fatto persino troppi, troppi pensieri, più del necessario. Ci ha pensato così a lungo che adesso tutte le immagini cominciano a mischiarsi l’una con l’altra, e non riesce più a togliersele dalla mente, così come non riesce a scacciare via quel sorriso accennato che gli tiene gli angoli della bocca all’insù.  
   
Si guarda a destra e a sinistra, guarda l’ora sul proprio telefono e sospira impaziente.  
   
Louis aveva detto alle otto e mezza, ma l’orologio segna le otto e quaranta e lui ancora non c’è.  
   
Cerca di non badarci, anche se il freddo comincia a fare le sue vittime perché c’era un uomo al suo fianco ad aspettare, ma è entrato borbottato che il freddo lo stava lentamente uccidendo. Per quanto lo riguarda è ancora vivo, ma la seconda volta che controlla l’orologio si sono fatte le nove e lui inizia a cedere.  
   
Si chiede se Louis non fosse già dentro, possibile? Così entra nel locale un po’ controvoglia, sperando di vederlo già lì, ma con il timore anche di non vederlo affatto. Il direttore lo accoglie con ampio sorriso, facendosi avanti di un paio di passi, “buonasera, come posso aiutarla?”  
   
Harry guarda oltre di lui, verso la sala, magari sperando di scorgere Louis, ma non vedendolo alla prima occhiata si rivolge all’uomo, “si, uh… credo---un tavolo prenotato a nome Tomlinson?”  
   
L’uomo inarca le sopracciglia, osserva sul libro delle prenotazione un po’ perplesso, poi fa un sorriso ampio, “ma certo, Tomlinson, per due, prego mi segua” e prende a camminare.  
   
Harry si schiarisce la voce iniziando a sbottonarsi il cappotto e si ferma solo una volta vicino al piccolo tavolo nell’angolo della sala apparecchiato per due, ma Louis, come aveva temuto, non è lì.  
   
“Sono certo il signor Tomlinson arriverà a momenti, sappiamo che alle volte i suoi impegni si dilungano, ma può accomodarsi e le porteremo qualcosa da bere” l’uomo è gentile, sempre con un sorriso educato sulle labbra.  
   
Harry apprezza e annuisce “grazie” e va a mettersi seduto. Capisce dalle parole del direttore che probabilmente questo è un ristorante che Louis ha frequentato altre volte, forse è abitudinario e il fatto che l’uomo non fosse stupito del ritardo la dice lunga.  
   
Un ampio sospiro, guardando ancora una volta l’orologio.  
   
Prevede sarà una lunga attesa, qualcosa a cui non aveva minimamente pensato, e scaccia via tutti i castelli costruiti, minuto dopo minuto.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
   
Il direttore è in piedi al suo fianco, le mani unite dietro la schiena “signore, vuole che chiami un taxi?”  
   
Harry rimane in silenzio, fissa la sedia vuota dall’altra parte del tavolo e sorride amaramente, scuotendo il capo “no grazie...” si alza in piedi, prende il cappotto infilandoselo. L’occhio cade sull’orologio, ormai segna le undici e scuote il capo più volte.  
   
Tutto ciò che aveva pensato, immaginato… non c’è più niente. Louis lo ha lasciato lì due ore ad aspettarlo, così come chissà quanti altri perché quell’anima gentile del direttore del ristorante non era affatto stupito e lo sapeva, lo sapeva perfettamente ed è per questo che lo ha messo in un tavolo distante ed appartato, per evitargli l’imbarazzo davanti a tutti i clienti. Non che sapesse davvero che Louis non si sarebbe presentato, ma chissà quanti gliene sono capitati come lui.  
   
Harry lascia una banconota sul tavolo, ma il direttore scuote il capo “la prego, non ha neanche mangiato, la prossima volta quando avrà almeno provato i nostri piatto accetterò”  
   
Harry sorride, si stringe nelle spalle “sperando ci sia una prossima volta” e va verso l’uscita, di nuovo in strada, contro il freddo.  
   
Si era detto così tante cose, nella mente così tanti pensieri e non ha idea del perché.  
   
Lo ha fatto di proposito? Non crede. E’ certo che Louis abbia avuto un imprevisto, ma avrebbe potuto informarlo, avvertirlo, perché farlo aspettare e non presentarsi affatto? Tutte le volte che ha controllato il telefono non ci ha trovato né una chiamata né un misero messaggio.  
   
Amareggiato, contrariato, forse deluso. Vuole tornare a casa, mangiarsi un panino, dormire. Andrà meglio la prossima volta, sì dice, anche se non sa, forse una prossima volta non ci sarà nemmeno.  
   
   
Ormai è mezzanotte passata, finalmente si siede sul proprio divano, la tv accesa su uno strano programma di cui non capisce il senso, mangia del gelato avanzato da qualche tempo e ormai ha smesso di controllare il telefono, perché ad ogni volta rimaneva sempre più deluso dal non trovarvi niente.  
   
Sobbalza quando sente il campanello suonare, d’istinto guarda il telefono, ancora nessuna telefonata. Si alza velocemente posando la tazza con il gelato sul tavolino e va verso la porta. Guarda attraverso lo spioncino, quasi gli si ferma il respiro a vederli lì, a tremare di freddo sul suo pianerottolo di casa, Louis.  
   
Apre la porta, lo guarda, non una parola. Solo gli occhi su di lui, in attesa.  
   
Louis si sente morire, sono dieci minuti che è in piedi lì, cercando di convincersi se suonare o meno, con il timore di svegliarlo, ma forse la paura la ha per altri motivi. Sente così freddo che nella mente non riesce a fare una frase di senso compiuto e quando suona e Harry apre, sembra come se non riuscisse affatto a pensare. Lo guarda, ancora quel silenzio, quello che li caratterizza, quel silenzio nel quale viaggiano mille parole.  
   
Però lui sente il bisogno di dirgli qualcosa davvero adesso, si morde la bocca “mi dispiace” punto. Deglutisce.  
   
Sente la porta chiudersi, la ventata d’aria contro il viso e il legno scuro avanti a se. Spalanca gli occhi, sente il cuore battere così velocemente che ha paura esploda da un momento all’altro.  
   
Allo stesso tempo il suo orgoglio inizia a crescere perché, dannazione, come si permette di chiudergli la porta in faccia in quel modo? Alza una mano, inizia a bussare ripetutamente “Styles, apri questa porta, come ti permett-” si blocca quando la figura di Harry è di nuovo lì, troppo presto,  
   
“Come mi permetto?! Mi hai lasciato più di due ore ad aspettarti. Non un messaggio, una telefonata, niente!” persino Harry si stupisce del fatto che stia urlando e deve abbassare gli occhi per non guardarlo.  
   
Louis rimane in silenzio, gli occhi lo guardano e vorrebbe morire, guarda quel viso, quell’espressione e Dio se la conosce, la conosce così bene che fa male pensarci, “Harry…”  
   
“Di cosa dovevi parlarmi? Perché sei qui, che vuoi?” incalza il riccio,  
   
“Posso entrare?” Azzarda Louis, mordendosi la bocca, ma il freddo è davvero troppo.  
   
Harry sospira, si fa da parte per farlo passare e lui entra a passi leggeri nella casa. Una casa che non aveva visto, che adesso lo colpisce con l’odore, il suo odore, che sa di buono e caldo.  
   
Si guarda un po’ attorno, ma passa poco finché non ritorna a guardare Harry, ancora in piedi vicino la porta chiusa.  
   
Louis si morde ancora la bocca, sembra pensare a quello che dire, poi sospira “Mi dispiace… per oggi… e per ieri. Ma volevo parlarti, riguardo quello che è successo” cerca di ricomporsi, drizzando le spalle, la sua postura da direttore,  
   
Si schiarisce la voce, “volevo dirti che preferirei tenere la vita privata separata da quella lavorativa… vorrei che tu non ti intromettessi nei miei affari. Ho bisogno di te come fotografo… non come psicologo… uhm, so che il fidarmi di te forse comprende anche questo, ma per quel che è possibile… preferirei che tu evitassi di… sai, fare certi commenti” il modo in cui parla è completamente differente adesso, alle orecchie di Harry suona più duro, decisamente serio e suona come il suo capo, non come Louis.  
   
Quasi gli fa male, perché più lo guarda, più vede come inizia a nascondersi dietro quella maschera. Una maschera che non può rompere se non è l’altro a volerlo. Così lì limita ad annuire poche volte, una smorfia sulle labbra e non vuole davvero ribattere, è troppo stanco “come vuoi”, una pausa, apre la porta di nuovo “altro? O puoi andare?” chiede inarcando un sopracciglio.  
   
Louis deglutisce, è stato fin troppo facile fare quel discorso, ma scuote il capo e verso la porta, si ferma davanti ad Harry, ruota il capo per guardarlo così vicino, vorrebbe dirgli che non è vero, che può dirgli ciò che vuole, ma è Harry a parlare di nuovo “credevo solo avessi bisogno di un amico, ma come vuoi… sei tu il capo”.  
   
Louis distoglie lo sguardo, mugola piano, poi esce. Scende gli scalini lentamente e si ferma sul marciapiede. Osserva la strada vuota, poi si volta e la porta è già chiusa.  
   
L’unica cosa in mente ora è che si sente un completo disastro, come al solito.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
  
Sono passati un paio di giorni da quando Louis si è presentato a notte fonda a casa sua per dirgli in poche parole di farsi i fatti suoi. Si stupisce del fatto che l’abbia presa bene, in fin dei conti non sono mai stati amici, era più che altro Harry, quello che si preoccupa per tutti, che si faceva i fatti di Louis più del dovuto, quindi… sì, si dice che va bene così, che si può fare anche senza dover per forza essere ficca naso.  
   
Le porte dell’ascensore di aprono al piano terra. Ha già portato il tè, e ora è diretto agli studi fotografici, ma inaspettatamente presto, Louis è lì, in attesa,  
   
Si guardano senza paure, entrambi con il viso rilassato,  
   
“Buongiorno signor Tomlinson” lo saluta, sorridendo appena.  
   
Louis ricambia mentre si scambiano il posto, Louis entra nell’ascensore e Harry esce,  
   
“Buongiorno Styles” a lui piace che Harry gli sorrida, e il fatto che ancora gli porti il tè non può altro che essere un buon segno, almeno spera.  
   
Le porte fanno per chiudersi, ma il corpo di Harry si muove, si precipita all’interno, fa quasi spaventare Louis che si butta nell’angolo dell’ascensore, alzando le braccia come a volersi proteggere dal suo corpo che invade lo spazio,  
   
“Ops…” mormora il riccio ridacchiando, sentendo le porte alle proprie spalle chiudersi,  
   
Louis s’acciglia “che diavolo fai Styles?”  
   
Harry si stringe nelle spalle tirandosi indietro alcuni ciuffi di capelli un po’ scompigliati “niente, approfitto di quindici piani. Come stai? Lo so, niente vita sentimentale, voglio solo sapere come va…”  
   
Louis rimane a guardarlo, lusingato, forse in imbarazzo “io… sto bene, grazie…”  
   
Non ricambia la domanda, ma abbassa gli occhi e questa cosa fa sorridere il fotografo che lo guarda per qualche istante, inclinando il capo da una parte, “mi piace quando sei imbarazzato” dice, ma appena realizza le proprie parole si rende conto di aver fatto una grossa cazzata. Si schiarisce la voce, ridacchia “si---insomma, sempre serio…” cerca di recuperare, ma Louis già lo guarda un po’ storto e curioso. Finalmente la campanella suona a salvarlo dal suo delirio momentaneo e Louis fa un passo per uscire, si volta a guardarlo, schiude le labbra come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma alla fine scuote il capo, salutandolo “buona giornata Styles” e cammina via.  
   
Harry non riesce nemmeno a ricambiare il saluto. Vorrebbe sotterrarsi, vorrebbe prendersi a schiaffi perché adesso l’imbarazzo è il suo, dalla testa ai piedi.  
Si dice che è un completo idiota, e allo stesso tempo non sa spiegarsi il motivo per cui gli abbia detto quella cosa, non così inaspettatamente almeno, perché la stava pensando sì, ma il fatto di non riuscire più a distinguere ciò che pensa da ciò che dice è tutto un nuovo problema.  
   
Si ritrova nell’ascensore che va di nuovo verso il piano terra, la mano dietro il collo a massaggiarsi mentre si dà ancora mentalmente dello stupido.  
   
Quando è fuori dall’edificio afferra il telefono nella tasca del cappotto, guarda l’ora con un sospiro, prima di scrivere un messaggio.  
   
   
 

*

   
   
  
I sentimenti, quei maledetti inspiegabili sentimenti. Nessuno li ha inventati, sono sempre stati lì, fin dall’inizio dei tempi. Forti, incontrollabili e capaci di cambiare la vita di un uomo se sinceri abbastanza. Quante volte capita nella vita di trovarsi a rifiutarli, di dirsi di voler non sentire nulla, di poter rimanere impassibile davanti a tutto ciò che accade così da non soffrire e non far soffrire gli altri. Purtroppo però questa non è una opzione da contemplare perché per quanto se ne sa, non esiste un modo per eliminare i sentimenti, o almeno, non esiste un modo che non preveda la morte celebrale.  
   
   
Nell’aria il brusio di un televisore tenuto a basso volume, il premere ripetuto dei tasti del telecomando mentre Zayn, svaccato sul divano, continua l’infinito zapping sui soli otto canali presenti, sperando di trovarvi qualcosa di interessante da un momento all’altro.  
   
Zayn, che ignora del tutto la figura di Harry che gli cammina avanti a indietro, interrompendo ad intermittenza il suo guardare disinteressatamente la televisione. Lo ascolta sparlare, farsi domande da solo, forse persino rispondersi, ma è così da fin troppo tempo che è da un po’ che ha chiuso le orecchie e ha iniziato a non badarci più.  
   
All’ennesimo sbuffo di Harry, Zayn rotea gli occhi, andando a spegnere frustrato la tv, “bro, è sabato, rilassati e fatti una birra, mi stai facendo girare la testa e per poco non compare un solco sul pavimento per tutte le volte che hai fatto avanti e indietro”,  
   
Il tono non è scocciato, più precisamente si può dire che sia esasperato, ecco. Harry si ferma a fissarlo, braccia appena aperte a voler dire ‘ stai scherzando? ’ ma alla fine, in risposta alla non reazione del modello si limita a sbuffare, andando a prendere la bottiglia di birra ormai a metà e si lascia cadere a peso morto al suo fianco. Occhi chiusi, sbuffo che lascia le labbra. Stanco e stressato.  
   
Zayn riaccende la tv, ricominciando il continuo zapping, adesso avvolto da un silenzio decisamente piacevole.  
   
Harry osserva i canali cambiare in continuazione e si volta a guardare il profilo ben delineato di Zayn,  
   
“Come vanno le cose con Liam?” chiede bevendo un sorso della birra, fissando Zayn in modo insistente.  
   
Il modello scrolla le spalle, non risponde subito perché sembra aver trovato qualcosa che attira la sua attenzione, ma dura un istante, prima di ricominciare a cambiare. Finalmente risponde, “bene, stasera era impegnato con Louis, dovevano sistemare delle cose prima di mandare in stampa” parla distratto e Harry sbuffa allungando una mano e andando a togliergli il telecomando di mano, spegnendo la tv,  
   
Zayn spalanca la bocca voltandosi a guardarlo, prendendolo in considerazione sul serio per la prima volta da quando è arrivato “hey!”  
   
Harry inarca le sopracciglia “hai sentito cosa ti ho detto?”  
   
Zayn sbuffa sonoramente. Rotea gli occhi “no, ero preso ad evitare le tue cazzo di paranoie”  
   
Harry si rilassa nuovamente sul divano, prendendo una postura quasi triste da vedersi. Chiude gli occhi “Zayn, per favore” il tono è calmo, pieno di bisogno di aiuto, decisamente abbattuto.  
   
Zayn si ritrova a fissarlo per un po’, cercando di capire se sta scherzando o meno. Passa circa un minuto prima che spalanchi la bocca vagamente perplesso,  
   
“Scusa, hai detto—intendi… aspetta, sei serio? Ti sei preso una cotta per Tomlinson?”  
   
Harry inarca un sopracciglio.  
   
“Cazzo davvero? Come diavolo-”  
   
Harry alza le braccia, schiudendo le labbra in una smorfia “Zayn ci lavoro tutti i giorni da praticamente due mesi! Ce l’ho davanti tutto il tempo… io---io non ne ho idea…” finisce la frase con un sospiro, abbassando il tono di voce affranto, “stamattina gli ho detto che mi piace quando è imbarazzato… ci credi?”  
   
“Come te ne sei accorto?” chiede Zayn, facendo un sorso della propria birra, cercando di non ridere all’ultima frase,  
   
Harry scuote il capo, lo sguardo un po’ perso nel vuoto mentre ci pensa “io…” abbozza un sorriso, “Dio, non ne ho idea…” quasi gli viene da ridere perché davvero, non lo sa, non sa come rispondere, eppure se ci pensa, quando chiude gli occhi e vede quelli troppo chiari di Louis, è come se semplicemente fosse così, senza domande, senza complicazioni, perché non ha bisogno di motivi o occasioni, è… successo… così come succede a tanti o forse a nessuno “da quando ho iniziato a lavorare con Grimshaw sono sempre lontano dall’ufficio sai… e il non vederlo… io---mi manca… sento che mi manca stagli attorno… anche quando fa lo stronzo…”, scuote di nuovo il capo, porta una mano tra i capelli andando a piegarsi in avanti, i gomiti sulle gambe “Dio…” mormora, chiude gli occhi.  
   
A dirlo ad alta voce sembra tutto così surreale e poco credibile, così maledettamente spaventoso. Finché erano solo pensieri andava bene, ma a mettere tutto a parole, sembra come se diventasse più reale, e forse lo è.  
   
Zayn lo osserva in silenzio e nel guardarlo quasi sente un po’ di dolcezza. Allunga un braccio, con la mano va a scuoterlo un po’, “lo sappiamo che al cuore non si comanda, ma Louis sta con quel tipo… e poi… non ce lo vedo con te, sai… gli appuntamenti cancellati… i ritardi…”  
   
“Già…” Harry lo sa bene, quasi gli viene da ridere perché ha già potuto provare quel tipo di esperienza,  
   
“Sono geloso di quel Ben,” sbotta, alzando gli occhi e guardando Zayn “capisci? L’altra sera era al telefono, il suo tono era  _così_  docile e lo ha chiamato  _amore_ , Dio, e quel tizio lo tratta da schifo e-”  
   
“Harry calmati, Louis è grande abbastanza per decidere della sua vita, non credo abbia bisogno di te per stabilire con chi stare” Zayn suona più severo questa volta,  
   
Harry rimane in silenzio a guardarlo, storce le labbra per l’amarezza che quella affermazione gli porta. Annuisce un paio di volte, a se stesso più che altro “no… non ha bisogno di me…” mormora prima di alzarsi, andando verso la propria camera da letto.


	7. VII

 

vi amo, e spero che voi amiate me, alla prossima!  
  
**; ultranoir  
  
1!!! **sto cercando qualcuno che mi aiuti a revisionare i capitoli in cerca di errori e magari qualcuno che possa darmi consigli. Ho inoltre intenzione di iniziare altre fanfictions e avrei bisogno davvero di una mano con le trame! se qualcuno è interessato mandatemi un messaggio e vedremo cosa si può fare!   
  
**2!!!  **se c'è qualcuno molto bravo in inglese sto pensando di tradurre questa fic, qualcuno che eventualmente possa correggere e/o aiutare?

  
*  
VII

   
   
   
Nel silenzio della notte i sogni si rincorrono. Sogni che sono vividi, ma confusi allo stesso tempo. Dicono che i sogni siano proiezioni della realtà, paure, desideri, possibilità…  
   
Si dicono così tante cose, ma a dire il vero non c’è mai verità perché si sa, la vita è soggettiva a volte.  
   
C’è un leggero mal di testa che affligge Harry ormai dall’alba, ma si è ostinato a rimanere a letto, finché i raggi del sole non hanno filtrato dalla finestra e lo hanno colpito in pieno viso.  
   
Sente il calore del sole sulle palpebre, e adesso che il dormiveglia si fa sempre più lucido percepisce ancora più fastidioso il mal di testa.  
   
Ricorda le parole di Zayn, la sera prima, quando gli ha detto che Louis non ha bisogno di lui. Mugola voltandosi con il viso contro il cuscino. Il dolore gli batte sulle tempie e si tira su di scatto, mettendosi seduto al centro del proprio letto, con le gambe incrociate. Alza una mano a massaggiarsi le tempie e si blocca quando vede il display del telefono, sul comodino, illuminarsi ed iniziare poi a vibrare.  
   
Allunga la mano d’istinto andando a prenderlo, notando un nome familiare sulla chiamata in arrivo.  
   
Osserva qual nome per un po’, prima di accettare la chiamata, portando il telefono all’orecchio,  
   
“Harry dove diavolo sei? Sono due ore che provo a chiamarti, ho bisogno di te, _adesso_!” la voce squillante e alta di Louis gli fa chiudere gli occhi. Il dolore alla testa era già abbastanza,  
   
“Che diamine…” mormora guardando alla ricerca della sveglia “ma che ora sono?” sente la propria voce uscire impastata e stanca, confusa e decisamente contrariata,    
   
“Oddio!” Harry deve allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio, un peccato ammetterlo ma quel tono è quasi fastidioso adesso “stavi dormendo? Dovrei ricordami che di domenica la gente normale ancora dorme a quest’ora...”  
   
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, con la mano libera ancora si massaggia le tempie,  
   
“Louis?” lo chiama decisamente assonnato, appurando però che l’ora non è poi così mattiniera, anzi,  
   
“Buongiorno, Harry… cappuccino?” Il tono di voce fintamente angelico dall’altra parte del telefono gli fa abbozzare un sorriso mentre si getta ancora contro il proprio cuscino, rigirandosi tra le proprie lenzuola,  
   
Può chiaramente sentire il muoversi frenetico di Louis, riesce ad immaginarlo mentre cammina e dai rumori provenienti dall’altra parte sembrerebbe anche che stia trasportando qualcosa,  
   
“Dammi almeno mezz’ora… ho bisogno di una doccia…” borbotta chiudendo gli occhi, la guancia schiacciata contro il cuscino, sente Louis sbuffare dall’altra parte,  
   
“Allora ci vediamo per pranzo, temo che per quando uscirai di casa non sarà più ora di colazione…” sembra perplesso, questa volta fermo e senza muoversi, come se stesse pensando sul da farsi,  
   
“Pranzo? Non fate mica il brunch voi persone alla moda?” Harry deve trattenere un sorriso mentre dice quelle parole, riaprendo gli occhi e guardando un punto impreciso del soffitto,  
   
“Perdonami Styles, temevo di metterti a disagio con un linguaggio troppo articolato…” Louis ride ed Harry rimane in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, è così diverso, così semplice e puro. Una risata naturale, che davvero poche volte ha sentito uscire da quella bocca. Sembra strano sentirlo così, sembrano quasi amici, eppure nella mente ritornano quelle parole, niente amicizia, niente vita sentimentale, solo lavoro. E’ davvero così? Per quanto Harry possa ripeterselo non è poi così sicuro, di certo non dopo la sera passata a dire a Zayn della sua diamine di cotta adolescenziale, anche se forse, si dice, è una cosa del tutto umana e comprensibile, basta farsela passare, dopotutto.  
   
“Harry?” la voce di Louis arriva quasi di sorpresa, Harry si rende conto che non è la prima volta che lo chiama, percepisce il tono preoccupato,  
   
“Si, scusa, mi stavo riaddormentando…” bugia “vada per il pranzo allora…” cerca di suonare più positivo possibile, e dall’altra parte Louis sembra caderci abbastanza,  
   
“Perfetto, ti mando un messaggio con l’indirizzo”  
   
“Mi lascerai lì ad aspettarti di nuovo?” gli esce così, dalle labbra, ancora una volta non riuscendo a distinguere il pensiero da ciò che vuole davvero dire,  
   
C’è un momento di silenzio durante il quale Harry si maledice nuovamente, affondando il viso del cuscino con la probabilità di soffocarsi, e poi sente Louis sospirare,  
   
“No, ci sarò, lo prometto”  
   
E la telefonata si interrompe.  
   
Harry sospira abbandonando il telefono tra le coperte, “idiota” mormora, scuotendo il viso ripetutamente contro il letto. Si tira su a sedere, si guarda attorno vagamente confuso, se potesse, quante cose si rimangerebbe.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Scende dal taxi con gli occhi ampi che guardano il lussuoso ristorante. Rimane a bocca appena schiusa osservando le porte ricamate in ornamenti dorati e per un secondo deve guardarsi attorno, assicurandosi di non aver sbagliato posto. Dio, ma Louis mangia sempre in posti così? Pensa che forse una volta dovrebbe portarlo a mangiarsi un hamburger.  
   
Avvicinandosi all’entrata nota il portiere sorridergli, invitandolo ad entrare aprendo la porta. Harry ricambia il sorriso, un cenno del capo in segno di ringraziamento e si va a togliere i guanti, mentre si avvicina alla direttrice di sala in attesa vicino all’entrata,  
   
La donna fa un passo in sua direzione schiudendo le labbra per parlare, ma Harry comincia per primo,  
   
“Tomlinson? Credo ci sia un tavolo prenotato…” Harry già guarda alle spalle della donna, è visibilmente agitato, terribilmente impaurito dalla possibilità che Louis non si presenti di nuovo,  
   
La donna sorride annuisce un paio di volte, “prego, mi segua, il signor Tomlinson non è ancora arrivato”  
   
Quelle parole lo fanno irrigidire, ma questa volta il tavolo non è poi così appartato, e sembra quasi un buon segno anche il fatto che la donna non abbia accennato ad alcun ritardo o cose simile.  
   
Si toglie la giacca andando a posarla sullo schienale della sedia e va a sedersi. Strofina le mani sudaticce sulle cosce e si guarda intorno curioso. La gente vicino è visibilmente di alto borgo, donne eleganti, uomini in giacca e cravatta. Abbassa gli occhi sulla propria camicia, lui non indossa alcuna cravatta e quasi se ne vergogna.  
   
Alza gli occhi osservando i lampadari luccicanti e poi i ricami di legno e oro nelle colonne.  
   
Si sente terribilmente fuori posto, a disagio. Non sceglierebbe mai di mangiare in un posto del genere, non è proprio il suo stile, per non parlare del fatto che forse qui l’acqua costa il doppio di un ristorante normale.  
   
D’istinto quasi vorrebbe alzarsi ed andarsene, ma quando volta il capo verso l’entrata, nota di nuovo la direttrice camminare in sua direzione e, dietro di lei c’è Louis, con un ampio sorriso sulle labbra.  
   
Harry lo osserva, e nota solo ora le borse giganti che trasporta, per non parlare della giacca al braccio e della borsa in spalla. Lo vede arrancare vicino al tavolo e Harry si alza, allungando una mano per aiutarlo  
   
“Ma tu non ti fermi mai?” gli chiede prendendo alcune delle cose che trasporta, aiutandolo a posarle al lato del tavolo,  
   
Lo sente sbuffare, prima di vederlo buttarsi con tutto il peso sulla sedia “mi tengo in movimento Styles, il sonno è per i deboli” risponde facendo un ampio sospiro,  
   
Harry storce le labbra ma non risponde, lo osserva sistemarsi la frangia e poi arrotolare con cura le maniche del suo maglioncino, fino al gomito. Sente l’angolo delle proprie labbra stendersi quando osserva quelle dita minute ed affusolate che si muovono con cura.  
   
Distoglie lo sguardo, perché si ritrova a ricordare quelle stesse mani che gli sistemavano la cravatta, la prima sera che gli ha fatto da fotografo. Ricorda la sensazione di quelle dita che gli sfioravano il colletto della camicia e… scuote il capo. Sente il cuore perdere un battito e quasi si allarma quando ritorna a guardarlo, come se temesse che Louis potesse vedere nella sua mente i suoi pensieri.  
   
Però è una idea sciocca, perché quando lo guarda Louis è intendo a leggere il menù. Afferra il proprio, nascondendovi dietro il viso, ma invece di leggere continua a guardare Louis, le ciglia lunghe contro le guance quando sbatte e palpebre, i denti che mordono il labbro inferiore nella chiara indecisione sul cosa ordinare.  
Poi lui alza gli occhi e Harry abbassa i propri, sentendo le proprie guance colorarsi. Deglutisce e ricorda quella volta quando aveva quindici anni che si era preso una cotta per il capitano della squadra di football al liceo, e ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi sentiva il viso in fiamme, si dice che questa volta non sembra poi così diversa.  
   
Fortunatamente c’era sempre la campanella a salvarlo, e questa volta la campanella ha le sembianze della cameriera, che ferma vicino al loro tavolo prende gli ordini.  
   
Era troppo distratto e perso nei propri pensieri che non ha sentito cosa ha preso Louis e quando la cameriera gli si rivolge lui dice il primo piatto che vede scritto sul menù.  
   
Louis sembra accorgersi del modo sconnesso di fare di Harry, inclina il capo da una parte “tutto bene?” chiede,  
   
Il riccio annuisce, allunga una mano a prendere il bicchiere che è stato riempito d’acqua “sì uh---sì… credo di star ancora dormendo…” borbotta accennando un sorriso e Louis annuisce,  
   
“Quindi, cos’era tutta questa fretta?” chiede infine, guardandolo con attenzione mentre lo vede drizzare le spalle, felice e fiero, mentre si schiarisce la voce,  
   
“Parto per Parigi, domani mattina”  
   
Harry s’acciglia, lo guarda in attesa di una spiegazione,    
   
Louis nota la chiara perplessità sul viso dell’altro e ridacchia annuendo un paio di volte, “sì, è una cosa dell’ultimo minuto… pensavo di non poter andare visti tutti gli impegni, ma credo che assistere a qualche bella sfilata mi farà bene… sai… forse sono un po’ sotto pressione…” lascia la frase in sospeso, abbassando gli occhi a guardare il proprio bicchier d’acqua ancora pieno,  
                                                                         
“Ok…” una pausa, “quindi… cosa posso fare per te?” perché di certo se lo ha invitato a pranzo per discutere di questo, ci sarà un motivo, almeno crede.  
   
Louis sorride, prende il tovagliolo di stoffa andando a sistemarlo con cura sulle proprie gambe. Ci perde un po’ di tempo e Harry riesce a vedere chiaramente che sta elaborando le parole, prima di dirle,  
   
“Mantenere una relazione in questo ambiente è molto difficile… credo tu lo abbia capito…” inizia, ancora riflettendo sulle parole “Liam vorrebbe passare del tempo con Zayn e uhm… non me la sento di chiedergli di venire a Parigi… mi chiedevo se volessi venirci tu…” finisce la frase, ma riprende il filo quasi subito, guardandolo con le sopracciglia alzate, mettendo le mani avanti “so che sei molto impegnato con Nick, ma vorr-”  
   
“Ci vengo volentieri” Harry lo interrompe, il tono forse più alto del dovuto e nell’incrociare i suoi occhi sente il silenzio adesso un po’ più imbarazzante del dovuto. Gli sorride leggero e Louis ricambia, anche se può vedere chiaramente che sta trattenendo un sorriso più ampio,  
   
“Non sono mai stato a Parigi…” aggiunge Harry dopo qualche istante, stringendosi nelle spalle,  
   
“Davvero?” Louis lo guarda sorpreso, le labbra schiuse,  
   
Il moro annuisce un paio di volte, “davvero. Mi piacerebbe venire… e poi sei tu il capo, gli ordini sono ordini…”  
   
Louis schiude le labbra per rispondere, potesse gli direbbe che non è un ordine, ma un invito, eppure non fa in tempo perché la cameriera gli si piazza in mezzo, portando le loro ordinazioni davanti ai loro nasi,  
   
Harry osserva i piatti ora sul tavolo e fa scorrere lo sguardo dalla propria carne, all’insalata di Louis. S’acciglia leggermente, ma non dice niente a riguardo.  
   
Prendono a mangiare in silenzio, non si dicono niente perché sembra come se avessero perso il filo del discorso. Questo imbarazzo nell’aria fa quasi pizzicare la pelle di Harry che alla fine sospira “quindi? A che ora si parte?”  
   
“Verrò con l’autista a casa tua verso le… sette?” azzarda Louis, grato che glielo abbia chiesto e abbia parlato per primo di nuovo,  
   
Harry annuisce, “quanto restiamo a Parigi?”  
   
“L’ultima sfilata è venerdì a mezzogiorno, se tutto va bene credo che potremmo rientrare per il tardo pomeriggio”  
   
Harry non risponde, si limita ad annuire mentre mastica l’ennesimo boccone. Osserva il proprio piatto, diventato vagamente interessante adesso, mentre di sottecchi ogni tanto osserva Louis mangiare così lentamente la sua insalata che quasi lo fa arrabbiare,  
   
Louis riesce a percepire quella preoccupazione o forse perplessità, che ora si stende sul viso dell’altro, così allunga una gamba, andando a dargli un piccolo colpetto sul polpaccio, sotto il tavolo, una cosa davvero poco elegante e di poca classe, “Styles, non farmi quella faccia o non ti chiederò più niente d’ora in poi”,  
   
Il tono vagamente offeso fa sorridere Harry che scuote il capo rialzando gli occhi verso i suoi, “sono solo un po’ pensieroso, scusami, non vedo davvero l’ora di partire” e sorride; un sorriso ampio che mette in risalto le fossette delle sue guance. Nel guardarlo Louis sente anche le proprie labbra stendersi in un sorriso, e se le morde subito dopo, annuendo,  
   
“Farò arrangiare il volo e l’albergo ad Eleanor allora” afferma, andando ad appoggiare adesso le posate ai lati del proprio piatto.  
   
Harry non può fare a meno di notare che la metà dell’insalata è ancora lì, però non dice niente. In silenzio finisce di mangiare, lasciando che la conversazione prenda una piega più vaga adesso fino a che non si decidono ad alzarsi.  
   
   
“A domani allora” dice, in piedi avanti a lui sul ciglio della strada, il taxi fermo ad aspettarlo.    
   
A Louis suona più che bene, annuisce come se fosse un bambino a cui gli viene chiesto se vuole delle caramelle e si sorprende del fatto che deve nascondere l’entusiasmo, “sarò puntuale” dice prima di voltarsi e camminare verso l’auto che lo sta aspettando, la portiera già aperta per lui.  
   
Harry osserva la sua schiena finché non lo vede sparire all’interno dell’auto scura e ridacchia scuotendo il capo, si lascia andare ad una risata leggera, non sa perché, si stupisce persino lui, però gli viene da ridere, felice questa volta.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Apre la porta velocemente, la luce del sole lo colpisce in pieno viso, tanto da fargli uscire un rantolo di dolore mentre alza una mano a coprirsi gli occhi. Quando riesce a mettere a fuoco avanti a se vede chiaramente la figura di Louis, le mani sui fianchi in una posizione di visibile disappunto,  
   
“Styles, spero tu stia scherzando…” la sua voce ancora più severa adesso,  
   
“Cazzo!” Harry si copre la bocca “scusa, scusa! Ci sono, devo solo vestirmi… oddio dove ho messo i jeans…” rientra in casa fiondandosi in camera. Grazie a Dio aveva preparato la valigia la sera prima, ma la sveglia del suo telefono non ha suonato, o forse non l’ha sentita, perché è chiaramente tardi e lui è ancora in boxer.  
   
Sente Louis seguirlo alle sue spalle e richiudere la porta senza nemmeno che lo abbia invitato ad entrare. Non sa cosa sta facendo mentre lui getta in aria alcuni vestiti, cercando quelli da mettersi “cavolo li avevo messi qui!” il suo tono è quasi disperato e quando alza gli occhi vede Louis andargli incontro, tirandogli addosso degli abiti che tiene tra le mani,  
   
“Trovato questi, ti do dieci secondi, comincia a muoverti… uno…”  
   
Harry li afferra iniziando a vestirsi velocemente, quando si infila i jeans quasi inciampa e perde l’equilibrio in avanti, li allaccia all’ultimo prima di allungare una mano e reggersi contro lo stipite della porta, imprecando,  
   
“Dieci…” sente il sospiro di Louis contro il viso, perché nel perdere l’equilibrio gli si è gettato addosso senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Lo guarda così vicino, rimane in silenzio a fissare i suoi occhi chiari. Schiude la bocca,  
   
“Scusa…” mormora prima di vedere Louis fare un passo indietro, voltare il capo da una parte, allontanandosi come se si fosse scottato,  
   
“Sbrigati, ti aspetto in macchina” e si volta, dandogli le spalle, verso il portone.  
   
   
Seduto in auto, Louis si ritrova a battere nervosamente il piede a terra, le dita che si intrecciano una all’altra e nella mente l’immagine di quel viso così vicino, ad un soffio da lui. E’ così abituato a vedere modelli vestiti appena che il fatto di averlo visto in boxer era davvero da poco, ma quel viso, così vicino, il suo fiato caldo e quegli occhi.  
   
Chiude i propri, sente il proprio cuore battere nelle orecchie, stringe le mani tra di loro e si morde con forza la bocca. Cercando di calmare il proprio stato d’animo che è già stato sconvolto di prima mattina.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Non hanno parlato molto durante il volo, solo qualche scambio di battute riguardante gli impegni di lavoro e gli eventuali momenti di svago. Qualche cena ed evento a cui dovranno partecipare, ma niente discorsi personali. Sembra che quella regola sia ancora valida, anche se a dire il vero sembra sia seguita solo in casi di eccezionale imbarazzo, tipo questo, dove nessuno dei due prova a dire qualcosa che sia oltre i limiti.  
   
Parigi è meravigliosa, da quando è atterrato Harry non riesce a posare nemmeno per un istante la propria macchina fotografica. Si sente così affascinato da quel cielo azzurro, dalle persone, i viali… l’architettura. _Dio_ , Harry ama Parigi. Così simile e così tremendamente diversa da Londra, si respira tutta un’altra vita.  
   
Crede sia davvero un peccato che sia a Parigi solo per una questione di lavoro, ma lui e Louis ne hanno già discusso e sa che avrà del tempo libero, tra un impegno e l’altro. Probabilmente non sarà abbastanza per tutto, ma si dice che forse questa non sarà l’unica volta che visita Parigi, o almeno spera.  
   
Louis osserva Harry di sottecchi dal proprio lato del sedile. Il finestrino aperto dell’altro fa entrare aria fredda che gli scompiglia i capelli, ma per quanto odi questa cosa, guardare quel viso sorridente e affascinato sembra momentaneamente valere di più dei propri capelli. Che non lo dica in giro però, perché è anche abbastanza grave.  
   
Si ritrova a sorridere guardandolo quando Harry si volta verso di lui, gli occhi vivaci “era come te l’aspettavi?” chiede Louis,  
   
Harry scuote il capo “è anche meglio…” risponde così, prima di ritornare con la macchina fotografica a scattare foto all’esterno.  
   
   
Viaggiano per le strade di Parigi per circa quarantacinque minuti, raggiungendo il centro, diretti verso l’Hotel prenotato.  
   
Harry non ha dubbi che sarà un posto lussuoso, ma quando l’auto si ferma e gli aprono la portiera, non si aspettava di certo tutto _questo_. Lui, abituato a dormire in hotel con al massimo due stelle se tutto va bene, adesso si ritrova probabilmente in uno degli hotel più costosi e belli di Parigi.  
   
Alza gli occhi, leggendo il nome dell’hotel, ma viene distratto subito da una voce squillante e un “bonjour!” fin troppo urlato. Si volta osservando un uomo in giacca e cravatta correre verso Louis, con il quale si scambia due baci sulle guance. Harry sorride, al fianco del suo capo che ora si volta posandogli una mano sul braccio,  
   
“Ti presento Harry, sarà lui a seguirmi questa settimana” spiega all’uomo che con un ampio sorriso gli si avvicina,  
   
“Harrì! Benvenuto a Parì!” esclama il tizio, chiaro accento francese,  
   
Harry non fa in tempo a ricambiare il saluto che l’uomo prende sottobraccio Louis, iniziando a camminare verso l’entrata. Li sente borbottare, ma non capisce di cosa.  
   
Lui rimane per qualche istante impalato lì, prima di voltarsi e guardare gli uomini che scaricano le valige dall’auto. Così sospira e prende anche lui a camminare verso l’entrata.  
   
Alza gli occhi una volta superato l’ingresso, il lusso tutto attorno è quasi troppo, non ci era davvero abituato a certi livelli ma hey, la realizzazione di star viaggiando con praticamente un’icona della moda londinese, e non solo, lo colpisce in piena faccia quando osserva gli enormi lampadari pendenti di oro e diamanti. Diamanti, _diamanti veri_ pensa Harry.  
   
Rimane a guardare Louis mentre parla con il ragazzo alla reception, gli sente dire di aver riservato le solite stanze e che è sempre un piacere averlo lì. Se ne rimane in disparte, almeno finché non lo vede voltarsi e fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
   
Lo guarda allungargli una tesserina “ecco, la chiave della tua stanza” dice e Harry annuisce, ringraziandolo.  
   
   
Quando infila la carta nell’apposita fessura la piccola luce verde scatta e Harry afferra la maniglia andando ad aprire la porta. Le bocca praticamente spalancata mentre osserva la stanza solo dall’entrata “okay… oka---wow…” l’entusiasmo aumenta man mano che si fa avanti in quella che sembra più un appartamento di una camera. Si volta osservando il letto matrimoniale, matrimoniale? Quello è un letto per sei persone, non due.  
   
Harry ride tra sé e sé e va verso il mini frigorifero e lo spalanca osservando le varie bevande all’interno. “Devo dirlo a Zayn…” mormora andando verso il bagno adesso; sulla porta si ritrova a pensare che probabilmente è persino più grande della sua vecchia camera.  
   
   
“Harry?” la voce di Louis lo coglie di sorpresa all’entrata ed esce veloce dal bagno tenendo in mano delle bottigliette di shampoo e balsamo. Non si era accorto di aver lasciato la porta aperta.  
   
“Che stai facendo?” Il tono confuso di Louis mentre lo osserva gli fanno abbassare gli occhi sulle proprie mani e ride “scusa, è… wow, non sono mai stato in un albergo così” confessa ritornando verso il bagno a posare le cose.  
   
Louis lo segue appena, fermandosi sulla porta “ti piace? E’ tutto in ordine?” chiede guardandosi attorno, assicurandosi che vada tutto bene perché ci tiene.  
   
Quando Harry ritorna a guardare Louis, lo vede camminare per la stanza con una espressione concentrata. Si rende conto di quanto due persone possano avere occhi tanto diversi verso la stessa cosa perché mentre lui si guarda attorno stupito e felice, Louis guarda in cerca di eventuali difetti.  
   
“No, va tutto bene, grazie” alla fine gli risponde e lo vede ritornare sui suoi passi, verso di lui.  
   
“Ho un paio di appuntamenti ora, cose poco importanti in realtà, puoi andare a fare un giro se vuoi…” gli dice mentre riprende a camminare verso la porta; Harry lo segue fermandosi sulle soglia a guardarlo finché non si volta di nuovo, posando le dita sottili sul suo mento, riflettendo.  
   
“L’hotel ha una macchina e un autista a disposizione per te se vuoi non so… evitare la metro o i taxi” fa una pausa mordicchiandosi le labbra e abbassa gli occhi, Harry sente il suo sguardo praticamente sul proprio petto, tanto prepotente che quasi gli brucia, è come se lo stesse studiando,  
   
“Alle otto e mezzo trovati nella hall con l’Armani… andiamo a cena fuori”.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
Il cielo limpido e la brezza leggera rendono questa giornata una giornata perfetta per delle foto. Lungo il viale degli Champs-Élysées Harry osserva le foglie rossicce degli alberi, di tanto in tanto una si stacca e svolazza a terra, trasportata dal vento leggero si posa sul marciapiede e puntualmente l’ennesima persona andrà a calpestarla, provocando la rottura della foglia ormai secca.  
   
Tiene la macchina fotografica in mano, accesa, e non riesce a smettere di scattare foto alle persone, alle cose, agli edifici. Qualsiasi cosa attorno attira la sua attenzione, mille stimoli che lo fanno sorridere.  
   
In fin dei conti, si dice, sono anche foto di una vacanza, meglio farne abbastanza e non lasciare niente.  
   
Nota il nome di grandi firme dei negozi che si affacciano sulla strada e sorride nel pensare che probabilmente Louis ha camminato su quella stessa strada quando ancora non si conoscevano.  
   
Porta la camera al viso e si ferma poggiando una spalla contro un muretto mentre osserva oltre il vetrino, verso un negozio che spicca grazie ai particolari dorati del suo esterno. Louis Vuitton.  
   
Osserva un paio di signore uscire con delle buste enormi e Harry scatta un paio di foto, prendendo tutto l’edificio, in una foto che può sembrare del tutto normale, rappresentando la normale giornata di due amiche che vanno a fare shopping insieme; niente di troppo artistico, in realtà.  
   
Osserva la foto sul piccolo schermo e poi ritorna a guardare attraverso lo specchietto.  
   
Rimane in silenzio, con le labbra leggermente schiuse quando vede Louis arrivare da dietro l’angolo, al suo fianco un ragazzo che Harry suppone abbia la stessa età e con loro una donna decisamente più anziana.  
   
Ridono, Louis ride ampiamente e questa volta Harry accetta il fatto che non sia così falso come lo ha visto altre volte.  
   
Le pieghe ai lati dei suoi occhi sono la cosa più bella di quel sorriso e Harry scatta un’altra foto.  
   
Si fermano davanti al negozio e Louis osserva la vetrina indicando alcuni oggetti all’interno.  
   
Il ragazzo annuisce e gli poggia una mano sulla schiena, invitandolo ad entrare, sparendo così, tutti e tre, all’interno del negozio.  
   
Harry deglutisce, abbassa gli occhi a guardare Louis attraverso il piccolo schermo della propria macchina fotografica.  
   
Preme la freccetta verso destra scorrendo le foto e con un sospiro, spegne la camera, prendendo a camminare dalla parte opposta.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
“Jean, tesoro ascoltami, chiama la mia assistente Eleanor Calder e dille di annullare il servizio di Rolland e anticipare quello di dicembre di Simons” la voce di Louis è tranquilla, quasi dolce mentre Il ragazzo alla reception annuisce appuntando tutto su un piccolo post-it giallo, andando subito dopo a digitare un numero sul telefono. Louis lo guarda ancora qualche istante, almeno finché non lo sente iniziare a parlare ed unisce le mani strofinandole tra di esse, sorridendo leggermente.  
   
Si sposta verso un grande specchio vicino all’entrata e alza le mani a sistemare leggermente la piega del colletto della camicia e allacciando il piccolo bottoncino della giacca. Osserva i propri capelli, voltando il capo da una parte all’altra e assicurandosi che ogni cosa sia al proprio posto. Avvicina il viso allo specchio, andando con il polpastrello del pollice a strofinare una piccola macchiolina sulla gota.  
   
Volta il capo da una parte quando sente mormorare un gruppetto di donne al proprio fianco qualcosa che in francese riesce ben a capire e sposta gli occhi sullo specchio, e guardando il riflesso dietro si se nota la figura di Harry, mentre scende la scalinata. Lo fa con naturalezza ed eleganza e lui si ritrova a fissarlo in silenzio, si accorge del cuore nel petto che ha preso a battere tremendamente veloce e forte che quasi teme che possa essere sentito da quelle donne, le quali chiacchiere ora hanno decisamente più senso.  
   
Lo osserva scendere quei gradini uno ad uno, lento come fosse un film, con quelle mani che allacciano i bottoni della giacca con cura e quelle stesse dita che poi porta tra i capelli, tirandoli indietro. _Lo fa sempre_ , pensa Louis.  
   
Continua a guardarlo allo specchio, sa perfettamente che non ci crede nessuno che si sta specchiando, perché è chiaro come il giorno che i suoi occhi sono puntati su quella figura. Vede il sorriso che rivolge alla ragazza che si ferma per farlo passare, poi la mascella definita e come se non bastasse anche la brillantezza dei suoi occhi… infine però, al centro di tutto quello osserva la curva della sua bocca ben delineata e rosea, come vi fosse disegnata.  
   
Trattiene il respiro, la gola così secca che si trova a deglutire un paio di volte di seguito, cercando di ritrovare la salivazione persa al momento. Distoglie lo sguardo scuotendo il capo, incrociando i propri occhi nello specchio prima di schiarirsi la voce e voltarsi, pronto per affrontarlo in tutta la sua bellezza,  
   
Rimane fermo al proprio posto mentre è Harry a farsi vicino, e più cammina più quel sorriso che gli rivolge gli fa sciogliere il cuore,  
   
_Dio_ , Louis può giurare che sorride in quel modo solo a lui, con quella piccola fossetta e le labbra leggermente inclinate da un lato, quasi ammiccante,  
   
E’ bellissimo.  
   
E’ perso nei suoi pensieri, Louis, quando si accorge che ha perso più della metà di ciò che Harry gli sta dicendo. S’acciglia alzando gli occhi a guardare quelli verdi dell’altro che adesso sembra perplesso, “hey?”  
   
Harry ci riprova “mi ascolti?”  
   
“Uh?” Louis batte le palpebre, come se si fosse appena risvegliato e questa volta gli occhi guardano la sua bocca, cercando di catturare eventualmente qualsiasi altra cosa volesse dirgli, “scusa… ero…”  
   
“Lavoro?” continua Harry, inclinando il viso da una parte,  
   
Louis sorride vagamente imbarazzando, però annuisce “sì-uh… sempre lavoro…” si stringe nelle spalle, a voler dire che è ovvio,  
   
Le mani si spostano con uno stimolo istintivo, andando a posare le dita affusolate sul colletto della sua camicia, sistemandolo. La dita sfiorano la sua pelle calda e Louis per un istante si immobilizza, sentendo una piccola scossa attraversargli le dita fin lungo la schiena. Deglutisce, lascia scorrere le dita sapute sulla stoffa, curandola con cura. Rimane in silenzio per un po’, prima di abbozzare un sorriso,  
   
“Devi davvero imparare a sistemare questi colletti…” mormora osservando la stoffa sotto le proprie mani e, una volta fatto, sfiora leggermente il piccolo bottoncino nel mezzo con la punta delle dita, in un gesto delicato.  
   
“Ci sei tu per quello…” la voce di Harry che suona più seria del dovuto e Louis alza d’istinto gli occhi, allarmato, cercando di carpire i motivi di quella affermazione, ma quando vede sulle sue labbra un piccolo sorriso divertito quasi si sente uno sciocco, anche se più rilassato, ricambia il piccolo sorriso,  
   
“Stai davvero bene…” mormora piano Harry, in modo che solo Louis possa sentirlo e lui, per la prima volta dopo tanto e troppo tempo, sente le proprie gote andare a fuoco. Un piccolo formicolio sulle orecchie che bruciano e si rende conto di star arrossendo. Louis Tomlinson sta arrossendo ad un complimento. Un complimento che viene da qualcuno come Harry che conosce da meno di sei mesi ma il quale parere adesso sembra più che importante. Gli capita spesso che la gente gli faccia complimenti, ci è abituato, ma questa volta è diverso perché suona quasi più intimo, solo per lui… e poi… è davvero sincero… e forse è quello che gli piace di più di tutto ciò che Harry gli dice, la sincerità.  
   
Louis si maledice mentalmente per il silenzio che ha lasciato cadere subito dopo, un silenzio che forse ha lasciato spazio già a troppi pensieri. Allontana le mani da lui, fa un passo indietro come se quel contatto gli causasse bruciore, anche se non è una brutta sensazione non riesce a gestirla ora come ora. Si volta velocemente, “andiamo, siamo in ritardo” si limita a dire, cercando di rimanere distaccato per quanto gli è possibile, prendendo a camminare.  
   
Harry non sa, forse è deformazione professionale, o forse è semplicemente lui, perché adora i particolari, adora osservare e capire. Il modo di fare sfuggente di Louis lo incuriosisce e per quanto potrebbe sembrar essere una cosa negativa, a lui non fa nemmeno poi così male, perché può giurare di aver visto il rossore delle sue guance quando si è voltato. Questo gli basta, per ora. Osserva la sua schiena mentre cammina lontano, via, sfuggendogli di nuovo eppure, maledizione, Harry _adora_ le sfide.  
   
   
Louis non aveva menzionato che fosse una cena con più persone, ma di certo Harry non poteva pretendere una cena a lume di candela in un ristorante lussuoso di Parigi solo per loro due, così, come avrebbe voluto evitare, si ritrova seduto ad un ampio tavolo rotondo, con circa altre otto persone, ognuna con un completo differente ed estremamente bello, e ovviamente _costoso_.  
   
Parlano e discutono di affari, delle nuove mode, i nuovi colori, discorsi che Harry evita portando il bicchiere vicino alle labbra più spesso del dovuto. Il vino che sta bevendo forse costa più del suo intero guardaroba, ma è buono, e non paga lui, quindi gli sta più che bene andare avanti. Sotto il tavolo la propria gamba batte a terra con nervosismo, non riesce e non può partecipare a quelle conversazione perché, diamine, lui non sa niente di tutto questo e si chiede, nel retro della propria mente, perché Louis ce lo abbia portato, sa bene che Harry non è in grado di fare certi discorsi.  
   
Di tanto in tanto alzando gli occhi incontra quelli di Louis illuminati dalle candele al centro del tavolo. Sa bene qual è il colore di quegli occhi, ma sotto quelle luci risultano più caldi, vagamene lucidi e decisamente più dolci, o almeno quando incontra i propri. Eppure i loro contatti visivi durano poco, perché Louis bada bene al distogliere lo sguardo in fretta, sorridendo a qualcuno che gli sta parlando,  
   
Harry sorride vagamente a quegli occhi che, ogni volta che sfuggono, fanno sembrare Louis un ragazzino intimidito. E gli fosse più vicino gli darebbe un colpetto con il piede, ma purtroppo si trova dall’altra parte del tavolo e non può di certo rischiare di colpire qualcun altro. In realtà, se deve essere onesto, non sa nemmeno perché si sono seduti così distanti, ma tutti sembravano voler sedere vicino al suo capo, e chi è lui per dire di no, in fin dei conti.    
   
“Harry, raccontami un po’ ragazzo, so che sei un bravo fotografo, che progetti hai?” una voce non famigliare pronuncia il suo nome, lui si volta ad osservare l’uomo al proprio fianco che sorseggia il suo vino e sorride. Inizialmente non risponde, rimane un momento a riflettere su quella domanda e porta di nuovo il calice alle labbra, finendo il sorso che vi aveva lasciato.  
   
“La mia ambizione è quella di essere un fotografo principalmente freelance. So che è una carriera molto ardua per chi non si è fatto ancora un nome, ma ci sto lavorando…”  
   
L’uomo annuisce un paio di volte arricciando le labbra, guardando Louis prima di tornare su di lui, “di certo Harry, lavorare per una rivista come Flamme sarà una grande rampa di lancio per te… hai già progetti per dopo?”  
   
Harry si stringe nelle spalle “avrei un progetto in realtà, ma sono ancora tutte cose in elaborazione, per ora mi concentro sul presente…”  
   
L’uomo annuisce e sorride. Allunga un braccio andando a dare una piccola pacca sulla sua spalla, leggera e calibrata “bravo, bravo…” borbotta, prima di voltarsi a parlare con qualcun altro.  
   
Harry sospira, abbozza un sorriso e quando alza gli occhi ritrova Louis a guardarlo, ma Louis non sorride, sembra pensieroso. Così pensieroso che non si accorge nemmeno che Harry sta ricambiando il suo sguardo. Fissa i suoi occhi attentamente e lo vede andare a guardare il piatto, quello che il cameriere gli ha appena posato davanti e Harry vorrebbe sprofondare, perché vede il _terrore_ , in quegli occhi.  
   
   
Per quanto Louis possa sembrare perso nei meandri della propria mente, non è sciocco. Sa perfettamente che quel paio di occhi lo stanno fissando mentre lui, in preda al panico osserva la carne nel proprio piatto, la salsa con cui è ricoperta, il contorno di insalata e una strana crema di qualcosa che in realtà non conosce. Deglutisce impercettibilmente mentre stringe così forte le posate che le nocche delle sue mani diventano bianche. Alza appena gli occhi, guarda e persone attorno a lui mangiare tranquillamente e discutere tra loro, tranne una, Harry ovviamente, cazzo, sempre lui, e Louis si dice che non è stata una buona idea portarselo dietro perché a certe cene nessuno fa mai caso se qualcuno mangia o meno, tutti presi da tutt’altro. Ma Harry non è così, Harry è diverso, e lo sta guardando, lo osserva, e si preoccupa. Louis lo vede così chiaramente che quasi si spaventa.  
   
Velocemente va a tagliare un piccolo pezzo di carne, portandolo alla bocca, con la speranza che Harry cominci a mangiare e smetta di fissarlo.  
   
Louis mangia, è guarito, non è un problema il cibo, eppure alle volte, soprattutto quando vede piatti così abbondanti, sente il pensiero martellare nella sua mente, la paura, il terrore che le cose vadano fuori dal suo controllo, non riuscirebbe ad affrontarlo di nuovo, si conosce.  
   
L’ha superato, ne è uscito, si dice, ma la verità è che non appena nota le calorie abbondanti nel piatto cerca di evitarle in tutti i modi, se riesce. Non può rischiare, non deve.  
   
Nonostante però stia mangiando, anche se lento e poco, Harry se n’è accorto, Louis lo vede nello sguardo perplesso quando porta il tovagliolo alle labbra, lo nota quando inarca un sopracciglio abbassando gli occhi sul suo piatto ancora mezzo pieno. In risposta però, Louis si limita ad un piccolo sorriso prima di riprendere a parlare con qualcuno del tavolo o beve un sorso del vino, evitando lo sguardo persistente del riccio. Cerca di prendere in mano la forchetta il meno possibile, riempendosi invece bicchiere dopo bicchiere di vino, fin quando sente la testa un po’ più leggera, meno pensierosa. Ecco, così va bene si dice, così si sta bene.  
   
   
 

 

*

   
   
   
L’unico rumore nell’auto è quello della pioggia sui finestrini, i tergicristalli il movimento e la radio di sottofondo che canta classiche canzoni francesi. Il resto è silenzio, un pesante silenzio che aleggia tra loro due, seduti ai lati opposti dell’auto, mentre si muovono tra le vie ancora trafficate di una Parigi che non dorme mai.  
   
Harry sente la tensione, il nervosismo che quella situazione gli crea e probabilmente anche Louis lo ha notato, perché quando Harry si volta a guardarlo trova i suoi occhi già lì, languidi e lucidi, che lo fissano. Uno sguardo che Harry è sicuro sia dovuto a tutto il vino che ha bevuto, non sembra ubriaco però, forse solo triste. Non sa cosa è peggio, se deve essere sincero.  
   
La cosa che accade inaspettata però è che per la prima volta dopo la cena nessuno dei due interrompe quel contatto visivo. Rimangono a guardarsi, in silenzio per almeno una buona manciata di secondi. Si guardano come se cercassero di scovare i segreti, le paure, i desideri. Si guardano cercando di entrarsi dentro a vicenda.  
   
Harry però non ci riesce, non ce la fa più a guardarlo e ad immaginarsi cose che non può sapere, così è lui ad interrompere quel silenzio “eviti di mangiare o sei solo a dieta?” chiede tagliente, una domanda così sciocca che suona così male quando esce dalla sua bocca. Gli sembra una accusa, una viscida insinuazione. Potesse ritornerebbe indietro, forse la formulerebbe in modo differente, ma questa cosa del pentirsi di ciò che dice sembra essere diventato un hobby ormai.  
   
“Non… sono a dieta…” una risposta semplice, che in realtà non gli dice niente di più di quello che vorrebbe in realtà sapere. La sua voce suona bassa, così debole e stanca adesso. Lo osserva distogliere lo sguardo per primo e guardare fuori, oltre i finestrini scuri. Le luci di una Parigi notturna che Harry dovrebbe godersi ma, in realtà, l’unica cosa che vuole vedere è proprio lì adesso, dentro quella macchina.  
   
Schiude le labbra per ribattere, inventarsi qualcosa e riempire quel silenzio maledetto, magari intervenire con qualcosa di leggero per alleviare la situazione, ma il sospiro di Louis lo blocca sul nascere del pensiero e capisce, con una certa amarezza, che questo non è il momento né il luogo più adatto per avere quella conversazione. Lo rispetta, perché di certo non può costringerlo ad avere una conversazione che chiaramente sta evitando, così si volta, gli occhi a guardare un punto impreciso al di fuori e ritorna ad immergersi nell’angoscia che il piccolo spazio nell’auto ha da offrirgli ora. Per quanto lui non voglia, deve conviverci.  
   
   
Harry cammina un paio di passi dietro Louis, come in un tacito accordo di essere lasciato in pace, lo segue fin dentro l’hotel, dritto verso l’ascensore. Ma quando si ritrovano in silenzio davanti le porte chiuse Harry sembra ripensarci, perché si volta prendendo a camminare verso le scale,  
   
“Harry?” la voce spaesata di Louis lo chiama e lui si volta a guardarlo,  
   
“Dove stai andando?” chiede,  
   
Harry si stringe nelle spalle “io… prendevo le scale…” semplice,  
   
“Non essere idiota” sbotta Louis, scuotendo il capo mentre entra nell’ascensore ormai arrivato.  
   
Harry rimane un istante stupito da quel tono quasi arrabbiato che ha sentito uscire dalle sue labbra, così, prima di contraddirlo, va verso l’ascensore, mettendosi al suo fianco, la propria spalla contro la sua, “scusa…” mormora sospirando “sono pessimo a fare l’assistente” aggiunge.  
   
Luis non risponde, guarda dritto avanti a se e quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprono cammina fuori velocemente, verso la sua camera, senza una parola, senza dirgli niente, ignorandolo completamente come se non esistesse.  
   
Harry non lo sopporta, è stufo, così _dannatamente_ stanco “Louis fermati…” lo chiama, il tono della sua voce così disperato che si incrina nella gola “ _ti prego_ , io---vedo solo la tua schiena… sono così stanco di vedere la tua schiena mentre te ne vai, fermati… parlami, dimmi qualcosa… ti prego…” le braccia lungo i fianchi, fermo in mezzo al corridoio illuminato dalle fioche luci notturne accese,  
   
Louis si ferma, in mano stringe la carta della propria stanza, sente le gambe tremargli quando si volta “Dio…io---cazzo Styles lasciami in pace” scuote il capo più volte. Si volta andando ad infilare la carta nella porta, facendola aprire.  
   
Harry gli si avvicina velocemente, allunga un braccio posando una mano sulla maniglia della porta, richiudendola, cercando di mettersi tra lui e la sua camera, lo guarda dritto negli occhi, anche se Louis gli sfugge ancora, “insultami, sfogati, d---dimmi qualcosa! qualsiasi cosa ma ti prego non lasciarmi così… ancora… Louis…”  
   
“Sta zitto! Harry sta zitto, io non---noi non siamo amici! Smettila di fare… questa cosa! Smettila!” chiude gli occhi di colpo, stringe le palpebre così forte con la speranza che Harry possa sparire, con le sue parole che ancora rimbombano nel corridoio, o forse semplicemente nella propria testa. Sente il proprio respiro affannato, il cuore che gli batte velocemente e riapre gli occhi di colpo, quelli di Harry lo fissano feriti, così abbattuti che gli si stringe il cuore. Un dolore al petto che non sa spiegarsi o che non vuole spiegarsi.  
   
Lo vede lasciar scivolare via la presa, la porta avanti a lui si riapre e rimane immobile, mentre Harry cammina via, senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Che sta facendo? Che diamine sta facendo? Non ha idea di cosa gli sia passato per la testa, del perché lo abbia trattato così. E’ così stufo di doversi nascondere, di dover fingere che non gli interessi quando in realtà è tutto il contrario.  
   
Sente la porta poco distante scattare, nella testa si ripete che dovrebbe chiamarlo, ma quando finalmente alza gli occhi a guardarsi attorno Harry non è più nel corridoio, e la porta è chiusa. Si morde la bocca, pensa al proprio orgoglio, a tutto ciò che non farebbe mai in questa situazione, e decide che farà tutto quello, tutto ciò che non avrebbe mai il coraggio di affrontare, adesso o mai più si dice, adesso che è ubriaco, magari domani se ne pentirà, adesso è il momento giusto.  
   
Bussa alla porta, una, due volte, forse tre, Harry non risponde. Sa che è voluto, che forse se ne sta in piedi dall’altra parte indeciso se aprire o meno, ed è proprio così, Harry è lì, la fronte poggiata contro la porta chiusa, il respiro calmo e il silenzio nelle orecchie,  
   
“Mi dispiace…” la voce di Louis esce bassa, ma Harry oltre la porta riesce a sentirlo,  
   
“Ti dispiace? Per cosa?” chiede Harry,  
   
Louis si morde la bocca, non si aspettava la risposta ma si avvicina di un passo alla porta, poggia il palmo su di questa e poi il viso, con l’orecchio contro il legno, per poterlo sentire e in modo che Harry lo senta senza che debba alzare troppo la voce, “Sono uno stronzo…”  
   
“Sì, lo sei…”  
   
Louis abbozza un sorriso amaro “mi dispiace… Harry…”,  
   
Nessuna risposta, così Louis parla di nuovo “mi apri?”  
   
“Perché dovrei? Per vederti fare un’altra scenata? No grazie”.  
   
Louis sospira, chiude gli occhi “non fare lo stronzo, tu non sei così…”  
   
“Non siamo amici, tu non sai come sono”  
   
“Harry per l‘amor del cielo mi dispiace! apri questa porta così posso dirtelo guardanti negli oc-” la porta si spalanca, Louis quasi perde l’equilibrio in avanti perché vi era poggiato contro, guarda il viso del riccio, i suoi occhi appena lucidi e si morde la bocca, “mi dispiace… io-”  
   
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, quasi esasperato, ma Louis scuote il capo, gli occhi aperti e vividi come se nella sua mente fosse successo qualcosa, come se qualcosa fosse scattato e lui avesse avuto la rivelazione della sua esistenza, osserva Harry con le labbra schiuse “sono pronto… le foto, adesso, qui, sono pronto, facciamolo” deciso, una volta per tutte, la svolta.  
   
Harry lo guarda spalancando gli occhi, una situazione che si è trasformata in qualcosa che non si aspettava. Non hanno niente, assolutamente niente, ma Louis è pronto, è pronto adesso, deve farlo, al diavolo le luci, sarà tutto più reale, più vero, così come deve essere “oh---uh adesso? okay prendo la macchina fotografica, aspettami nella tua stanza”.  
   
   
Louis è in piedi al centro della propria suite, le mani unite avanti al grembo mentre tira le proprie dita con nervosismo. Ruota il capo più volte, guardandosi distrattamente intorno, mentre nella mente si ripete che è adesso o mai più.  
   
Chiude gli occhi e si irrigidisce quando sente la porta alle proprie spalle chiudersi, respira piano e si volta, guardando Harry che si fa avanti. Ha tolto la giacca e ora la sua camicia sembra molto più casual, con le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti e i primi bottoncini slacciati. Lo farebbe sorridere, se non fosse che il terrore che prova lo blocca lì, impietrito.  
   
“Parlami…” la voce di Harry è bassa, calma. Calibrata adeguatamente per essere un conforto, un appiglio.  
   
Louis però abbassa gli occhi, sa bene cosa gli sta chiedendo e quando schiude le labbra sente i propri denti battere. Si rende conto di star tremando. Alza le proprie mani, osserva le proprie dita agitarsi e il cuore prende a battere ad un ritmo più sostenuto.  
   
Lentamente, all’interno del proprio campo visivo entrano un altro paio di mani, guarda quelle dita avvolgere le proprie in un contatto leggero. Le mani di Harry protettrici sulle sue, mentre stringe la presa saldamente, “parlami…” ripete e Louis alza di nuovo il viso, ritrovando quello di Harry poco distante che lo guarda. Lo lascia senza fiato, eppure allo stesso tempo perdersi in quegli occhi gli fa scordare ogni cosa, sente il proprio corpo perdere rigidità, calmarsi, le mani strette nelle sue smettono di tremare e lui schiude le labbra, guardando quelle di Harry serrate.  
   
“Io…” si morde la bocca, batte le palpebre qualche volte mentre riflette sulle proprie parole, “ho lottato così tanto Harry… io---per venirne fuori… è stato un inferno…” sente la propria voce incrinarsi, mentre le lacrime si incastrano lentamente tra le ciglia, bloccandole lì, al bordo dei suoi occhi lucidi.  
   
“E adesso… adesso ho sempre così tanta paura… di guardarmi allo specchio e scoprire che sono al punto di partenza… il terrore di vedermi ancora così, di odiare ciò che sono… non-”  
   
“E’ lo stesso terrore che hai quando guardi un piatto troppo pieno…” questa volta è Harry a parlare, è un sussurro, come se nella sua mente tutti i pezzi del puzzle stiano iniziando a dare forma alla vera immagine del Louis che ha davanti. La presa sulle sue mani si fa più leggera, fino a lasciarle.  
   
Louis annuisce appena alzando una mano ad asciugarsi gli occhi umidi, “vorrei---vorrei solo guardarmi allo specchio e sapere che vado bene…” mormora ancora, la gola secca brucia di amarezza, mentre scuote il capo, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido.  
   
Harry lo guarda in silenzio, osserva il rossore dei suoi occhi e gli sembra di essere davanti ad un ragazzino, non un uomo di trent’anni. Eppure non c’è niente di strano, tutta quella fragilità, quelle paure che si celano dietro ogni gesto che fa, nascondendosi dietro la sua figura seria di direttore. Nasconde tutto questo e Harry si sente come se avesse trovato l’oro alla fine dell’arcobaleno perché si rende conto di quanto tutto questo sia estremamente intimo ed importante per Louis. E sarà stato il vino, il fatto che Harry sia stato insistente, ma attorno a lui non vede più muri, niente più maschere, solo tanta tristezza, paura, il bisogno di essere sostenuto.  
   
Harry capisce adesso, capisce perché Louis sia stato così duro con gli altri fotografi prima di lui, ogni cosa ha senso perché solo qualcuno davvero speciale avrebbe potuto arrivargli così vicino da guardarlo e vedere il suo mondo dentro i suoi occhi.  
   
Fa un passo indietro, afferra la macchina fotografica che aveva lasciato cadere lungo il fianco e si guarda attorno alla ricerca di un punto preciso.  
   
Vede un grande specchio che ricopre quasi l’intera altezza della parete e poi guarda Louis, “davanti allo specchio, voglio che ti spogli” il tono è serio e deciso, non lascia trasparire nessuna possibilità di ribattere.  
   
Louis volta il capo a guardare lo specchio a cui si riferisce, deglutisce. Gli capita spesso di doversi mettere davanti al proprio riflesso, ma lo fa per gli abiti, per sistemare la propria apparenza, mai per osservarsi.  
   
“Voglio che ti guardi, voglio che ti liberi di tutta questa merda di cui senti il peso, voglio che tu ti veda come sei davvero” Harry continua, cercando di rimanere coerente al proprio tono deciso, anche se dentro si sente vacillare perché ha paura di non esserne all’altezza. Allunga una mano, fa un cenno verso Louis di avvicinarsi allo specchio,  
   
“Fai come se io non fossi qui, guardati… con tutto ciò che provi…”  
   
“Guardarmi…” mormora in risposta Louis, ancora un po’ perplesso mentre prende a camminare lentamente per la stanza, le mani che sfiorano i bottoni della giacca ancora allacciata. Si ferma davanti lo specchio, osserva il proprio riflesso prima di abbassare gli occhi velocemente alle proprie mani.  
   
Guarda le proprie dita fini ed affusolate che tremano ancora e cerca, per quanto può, di mantenere la calma. Le guarda finché il tremore non diminuisce, prima di posarle sopra il primo bottone.  
   
Sente la macchina fotografica scattare la prima foto. Lui trattiene il respiro con la paura di soffocare, le dita sottili che tremano mentre lentamente prende a sbottonare quel primo ostacolo. Alza gli occhi, osserva le proprie mani riflesse e si dice che ha visto così tante volte il proprio corpo fare quei movimenti, e si dice è che tutto così diverso ora che deve guardare se stesso oltre la stoffa. Non è la giacca, non è la camicia, ma sono le sue mani, la linea del proprio petto a contatto con gli indumenti e la curvatura del collo…  
   
Anche se Harry gli ha detto di non pensare a lui, non ci riesce. Harry, quando ha visto le sue foto per la prima volta sapeva che era lui la persona che cercava, e ha sperato con tutto se stesso che funzionasse. Ora, dopo solo poche settimane Harry è già lì, un muro già crollato, i suoi occhi e i suoi scatti già oltre le sue difese.  
   
Louis si lascia sfuggire un sorriso quasi sollevato a quel pensiero. Una tranquillità che ancora non è pronto ad ammettere. Senza accorgersene la giacca è ormai completamente sbottonata. La lascia scivolare via, lungo le sue braccia sottili, sfregare contro il tessuto della camicia che ancora indossa.  
   
Cade a terra, il rumore ovattato della stoffa contro la moquette viene accompagnato solo dai loro respiri leggeri e gli scatti della macchina fotografica.  
   
Sente il proprio cuore battere lento, a differenza dei propri pensieri che viaggiano a velocità estrema. Mille pensieri ed emozioni e per quanto si sforzi di penare che sia solo, non riesce a scordarsi di Harry. Combatte contro se stesso e il suo corpo, ma l’istinto ha la meglio e ruota il capo.  
   
Harry trattiene il fiato, quegli occhi chiari oltre il vetrino lo fissano e scatta l’ennesima foto rilasciando il respiro.  
   
Louis si lecca le labbra, la sua mano destra che inizia a sbottonare i gemelli della manica opposta. La lentezza, la meticolosità dei suoi gesti ormai appurati e provati per anni. Gesti che non aveva mai fatto con tanta intensità.  
   
Harry deglutisce, sente gli occhi bruciargli perché si è dimenticato di sbattere le palpebre nell’ultimo minuto con la paura di perderlo di vista, ma quando con lo sguardo lo cerca lui è ancora lì, ancora con quell’espressione poco concentrata, un po’ vuoto e un po’ distante.  
   
Harry si chiede a cosa stia pensando in un momento come questo. Forse Louis ripensa alla sua vita, al suo passato, oppure immagine il suo futuro dopo oggi, non lo sa, ma se c’è qualcosa di cui Harry è certo è che ancora una volta sente invadersi dal desiderio di rimettere insieme tutti quei pezzi, senza sapere né come né perché.


End file.
